Erin
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Alternate Universe inspired by Jill Hennessy's song 'Erin', Jane meets a stripper...there really is more to it I just don't want to give things away!
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Inspired by Jill Hennessy's song 'Erin'. Jane meets a stripper. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Jill Hennessy or Rizzoli & Isles other then being big fans of both!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli ran her hands down her face as she sighed. It had been an extremely long day to round out an extremely long week. All she wanted was a few shots of whiskey chased by a few beers.

"Hey Rizzoli, we are headed out to the Robber. You in?" Her partner Barry Frost asked as he entered the squad room.

"Nope. Count me out. I am not in a Robber mood tonight."

"Come on? After a week like this, you've got to be dying for a drink."

"I am but not from the Robber. I am going to head out by myself tonight." She said as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She told him a little too firmly.

"Alright, be safe. See you Monday."

* * *

Half and hour later Jane found herself sitting at the bar of The Candy Store a dirty strip club in the heart of Charlestown. Her sexuality was no secret to those at the precinct but she preferred to keep her private life out of the office; so when she went out to places like this she made sure it was by herself. The Candy Store was her secret hideaway where she could come and get a drink, chat with the bartender Maxine whom she had formed a friendship with over the years, and admire the beautiful bodies of the women on stage. She always kept her distance though. She let the creepy low lives in the suits get the close up views as they slobbered over the dancers.

"Hey Rizzoli." Max said as Jane pulled up her usual stool. "The usual?"

"Make it two shots to start off with Max." Jane said with a sigh.

"Long day?" Max asked.

"Long week." Jane confirmed. She didn't hesitate throwing back each shot as the bartender placed them in front of her. She chased it with a bottle of beer. She slammed back half the bottle in one pull before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Woah. Pace yourself there tiger. I don't want to have to drag you home again."

Jane smirked at the thought. Max had dragged her ass home on two other occasions after she had gotten herself wasted beyond the point of coherency. "I promised you last time Max. It won't happen again."

"All right. You be a good girl. I will be back in a second."

As Max turned to help other customers Jane turned her attention to the stage. Multiple half naked dancers were flaunting themselves across the stage. Jane had been coming to this club long enough to meet most of them. She picked out the ones that she knew and the ones that she recognized when one woman in particular caught her attention. Jane knew that she had never seen her before.

The woman had striking green eyes with platinum blonde hair falling down her back. Jane couldn't be sure but she would put money on the fact that that was not the woman's real hair but that she was wearing a wig. She was probably the only one in the club to take notice. Everyone else was most likely fixated on the woman's amazing body. Perfect breasts, which she would swear were natural, above a tight stomach that was attached the the most amazing pair of legs she had ever seen. Jane never understood how those women could dance in such high heels but this woman was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her 5 inch stilettos.

"You're drooling Rizzoli." Max broke the detective out of her trance.

"I am not." she stammered.

Max chuckled, "I have never seen you get so hung up on one of the girls."

"She's beautiful. Who is she? I have never seen her before."

"That's Erin," Max told her as she wiped down the bar around Jane, "She just started last week."

Jane stood, "Hold my stool." And slowly made her way up to the stage. She didn't usually do this but there was something about this woman - she just had to get a closer look.

* * *

**Interested and want to read more...because I've got more! Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

That next weekend Jane found herself back at the Candy Store. She usually only came when things were particular stressful, when she really needed to get away. While this week hadn't been nearly as hectic as the last there was something about that woman, something about Erin that kept drawing her back.

She had watched Erin dance every night the weekend before and this week she was hoping to find the confidence to talk to her. She usually didn't have a problem striking up conversations with the dancers - most of them were more willing to talk to her then the scumbag men in the club - but for the first time she had butterflies in her stomach.

She finally had her opportunity when she saw that Erin had come out to the bar between sets. The platinum blonde had thrown on a hoodie and was wearing skimpy cut off shorts. She threw back 2 of the 3 shots in front of her before nursing the mixed drink that Max had made her as well. Jane observed her from her place on the other side of the bar. She waited until the other woman's drink was low before she made her way over.

She took a deep breath as she got closer. "Hi." She said simply as she sat by the dancer. She left one stool between them, she didn't want to come on too strong.

Erin looked up and gave her a slight smile, "Hi."

"I'm Jane." the detective extended her hand as she introduced herself.

"Erin." The other woman said as she shook her hand.

Jane was at a slight loss as to what to say, she felt as though the blonde thought she was intruding. Finally she tried to compliment her, "You're amazing up there."

"Thank you." Erin said with another slight smile as she polished off her mixed drink.

"Can I buy you another one?" Jane asked as she pointed to her empty glass.

"No thanks." Erin turned her down as she threw back her last shot. "I have to get ready for my next set."

"Oh, ok." Jane said a little disappointed.

Erin rose from her stool and started to make her way back to the dressing room. She was halfway down the bar before she turned back over her shoulder, "Hope you enjoy it."

With a wink, she was gone and Jane was left completely and utterly confused.

* * *

Last call had come and gone as Jane made her way to her car. She had been easy on her liver tonight only having 3 beers in hours she was there. She didn't need to get wasted tonight.

Hitting the unlock button on her key fob the brunette was about to slide into her driver's seat when she heard screaming from side of the club.

"GET OFF ME ASSHOLE!"

"COME ON BITCH YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!"

Jane slammed her car door before sprinting towards the voices. When she rounded the corner she saw that a drunk sleaze bag had one of the dancers pinned against the side of the club. She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and slammed him face first into the wall. The dancer lost her footing and fell to the ground where she stood.

"The lady said 'No' scumbag. Don't you fucking understand English?" She yelled as she pinned his arm behind his back.

"Hey bitch this is none of your business! Get the fuck off me!"

Jane spun him around and pinned him so that his back was against the wall. She kept her arm against his throat as she stuck her badge in his face. "Really? I think that this is exactly my fucking business." She could see the color drain from his face when he realized she was a cop.

"Do you want to press charges?" Jane asked she turned to look at the dancer. Her breath caught in her throat when she realize who it was. Erin.

The woman shook her head as she said, "No."

Jane adjusted her grip on the man so that she had two fist fulls of his shirt. "Listen here dirtbag, my friends and I frequent this place all the time so I suggest that you start showing the ladies here a little respect or don't come back at all because if I see you pulling bullshit like this again I will not hesitate to drag you downtown like the dirty fuck you really are. Got it?"

The drunk man only nodded his head vigorously. Jane shoved him down the alley way, not caring if stumbled and fell as he ran away. She then turned her attention to the woman on the ground. She took a moment to take in her non dancer appearance. Erin was wearing the same hoodie that she had on at the bar but was now wearing a pair of jeans instead of shorts. The detective found that she was correct in her assumption of the woman's hair color - the platinum blonde was a wig, Erin's hair was actually a warm honey blonde.

She gently took her by the arm and guided her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"I am, thanks to you." Erin said in a shakey voice.

"Has this happened before?" Jane asked, she didn't hide the concern in her voice.

The dancer began to dust herself off and collect her belongings that were dropped in the scuffle. "It's never gotten this far before. Usually it's just men yelling vulgar things as I leave. I am used to that. I hear plenty of things while I am up on the pole anyway, things aren't much different out here, but it's never gotten physical before."

"Can I walk you to your car?" Jane's tone of voice changed from concerned to shy.

"I actually don't have a car. My place is about a 10 minute walk from here."

Jane was shocked, "You walk home at this time of night in this part of town?"

"I can take care of myself Detective." Erin said a little defensively.

"I...I didn't mean..." Jane had never found herself so tongue tied around a woman before so she settled for, "Can I walk you home?"

"If you have to save me from something again on the way there are you going to start charging me?" she asked with a smirk.

"No," Jane chuckled, "but maybe you could take me up on my drink offer next time."

Erin smiled widely, "Hmmm...we'll see. This way." She said as she pointed down the street.

They were quiet for the first few blocks before Jane finally spoke up, "So Max said you started at The Store a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I just moved back into town." Erin told her.

"Back huh? You from here?"

The dancer nodded, "Born and raised."

"Me too. My family is still here. Sometimes I wish my Ma didn't live so close. She drives me crazy sometimes." Jane chuckled.

Erin was quiet, not offering up any information about family that she might have in the area. Jane decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Where did you move back from?"

"Nowhere in particular." Erin answered, "I have sort of just been wandering the country for the past few months. Trying to figure out what I am doing with my life."

Before Jane could come up with another question Erin said, "This is me." She motioned to the rundown apartment building on their left. "It's not much but it's a roof over my head."

"Looks nice." Jane said, hoping that she sounded somewhat genuine and not at all judgemental.

Erin laughed, "It's a shit hole. But hopefully I can find a better place once I get up on my feet."

Jane nodded, "Well, I know you're from here but if you ever need recommendations on places I could help you out."

"Thank you." Erin said with a small smile, "And thank you again for everything tonight."

"I was just doing my job," Jane smiled. "Protect and serve."

"You do it well." Erin said.

"Thank you, Erin."

"I should probably tell you," the smaller woman said as she looked down at her feet, "Erin's not my real name. It's just the name that I use at the club. My real name is Maura."

Jane wasn't completely surprised to hear that. She knew other dancers at the club that didn't like giving out their real names. "It's nice to meet you Maura." Jane said as she extended her hand for the second time that night.

Maura shook her hand firmly, "Nice to meet you too. Thank you again for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure." Jane told her. "Goodnight."

Maura nodded, "Goodnight."

Jane shoved her hands in her pockets as she turned to walk away. Maura's voice stopped her.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around.

"Will I be seeing you again?"

Jane's heart sped up, "Would you like to see me again?"

There was only a moment hesitation before Maura answered, "Yes."

Jane smiled, "Then you will."

Maura smiled at her one last time before turning to enter her apartment.

* * *

**So there you go...chapter 2. More to come soon! I am trying to stay a chapter ahead! Let me know if you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jane had to restrain herself from coming to The Candy Store every night that week. She wanted to see Maura again but didn't want to seem too eager about it. That Friday night she found excuses as to why she couldn't join her coworkers at the Dirty Robber and made her way to Charlestown.

Her eyes immediately scanned the stage when she entered the club. Not finding Maura she wandered to her favorite barstool and took a seat.

"Third weekend in a row Rizzoli," Max said as she sat down, "Are things really that bad here in our fine city of Boston that you need to drink things away or are you just smitten?"

"Smitten? I don't know what you're talking about Max." Jane said, trying to seem cool.

Max slid a beer in front of her, "Oh you know exactly what I am talking about," she chuckled.

Jane sighed. There was no point in trying to keep up that act. She knew she couldn't. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, you just missed her first set. She should be back on stage in about 20 minutes."

Jane tried not to let her excitement show, "Cool."

The two continued to chit chat as the current set continued. Before long the music changed and a new group of dancers made their way to the stage. Jane spotted Maura, well, spotted Erin, instantly. Platinum blonde wig in place, she was currently covered in a green bra and matching g-string with a mesh top over it. There was still plenty of skin exposed.

"Go on, I will save your stool. I know you want to get closer." Max said as she poked the detective in the shoulder.

Jane decided not to deny it. She took one last pull from her beer before she slowly crossed to the side of the stage that Erin was dancing on. The dancer had lost the mesh top and was now left in her matching, bra, g-string and heels. Jane still kept her distance, not stepping all the way up to the platform but watched from behind the row of tables that surrounded it. She had been watching the dance routine for 5 minutes before green eyes locked with her brown eyes. The detective could've sworn she saw a change in Erin's eyes - that they became brighter once she noticed she was there.

Never breaking eye contact, Jane made her way closer to the stage. Erin too stepped forward. Staring up at her, Jane's brown eyes grew wide as Erin reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She sensually pulled it down her arms as her hips kept in time with the music. She dropped it at her feet. Jane was standing so close that she could've reached out and picked it up. As the beat to the music changed, so did Erin. She slowly made her way down the floor and knelt in front of the detective. The women were now at eye level with each other. Jane tried to control her shaking hand as she reached out and placed a crisp $20 bill into the green g-string. A fire ignited within her as her fingertips grazed the smooth skin on Erin's hip. The dancer rose to a standing position, winked at the brunette and made her way further down the platform stage. The detective was left rooted to the spot, brown eyes wide, and jaw on the floor.

* * *

It took some time for Jane to make her way back to her barstool. When she finally managed to unglue her feet from the floor where Erin had left her she took up residence at the table near the stage. Once Erin's set was over she wandered back to her stool.

She nursed the beer that she could tell Max had recently replaced. The beer that she had left there would've been warm by down but the one she currently had was ice cold. She would have to thank her later but for the time being was happy that Max was busy with other customers. She knew that the bartender would have nothing but teasing words for her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"This seat taken?"

Jane turned and was excited to see Erin, clad once again in her hoodie and shorts, "I was saving it for you." She smiled.

Erin smiled as she sat down. "How have you been detective?"

"Not bad." Jane answered simply. "Same ol' same ol'. Protecting Boston from the scum of the earth."

"Saved any other damsels in distress lately?"

"Can't say that I have." Jane smiled, "You haven't had any more trouble here have you?"

"Just the usual – drunk guys yelling random things, one of them getting a little too handsy every once in a while. Nothing too bad." She told her as Max brought over multiple glasses and set them down in front of the dancer. Jane noted it was just like last week – three shots and a mixed drink.

"There you go honey." Max said before she turned to walk away.

Jane stopped her before she could help other customers, "Max, anything the lady wants tonight is on me."

"Sure thing." The bartender nodded.

"Thank you." Erin said before she knocked back the first shot.

"You're welcome." Jane said, "I figured that would be easier then extending my drink offer again. I am guaranteed that way."

Erin chuckled before she drank the 2nd shot. "What if I extended you a drink offer – outside the club?"

"I would have to say that I like that idea." Jane smiled.

"Good." Erin said as she sipped at her drink, "Tomorrow night then, after I am off?"

"Sounds perfect. Can I walk you home tonight?"

"I'd like that. I feel safer knowing I have my own personal body guard looking out for me." She finished off her drink and downed the final shot. "I've got to get ready. Thanks for the drinks." She winked at Jane, "I will see you later."

"I'll be here." The brunette smiled and watched her walk away. Her eyes captivated by the sway of her hips.

"It's true you know?" Max startled Jane from her thoughts.

Jane didn't know what the bartender was talking about, "What is?"

"The girls feel a lot safer knowing you're around some times."

"They do?" Jane asked surprised.

"Of course they do. You're not one of the sleazy regulars we get in here all the time and they know that you will protect them if they need it. If you ever want a moonlighting gig as a bouncer, you let me know."

Jane took a pull from here beer, "You're serious?"

Max stopped her multitasking of pouring drinks and wiping down the bar to look Jane in the eye, "I have a feeling you're going to be in here all the time now Rizzoli, you might as well get paid for it. You won't be able to drink though." Then she added with a smirk, "And I wouldn't want to see any favoritism out of ya."

Jane thought about it for a moment as she played with the label on her bottle, "Looks like you've got yourself a new bouncer, Max."

* * *

**Hope you like the update! I am moving along with other chapters - I've got a lot of time on my hands being in between gigs!**


	4. Chapter 4

******I will warn you now there's not too much to this chapter but I needed to set up the next one which is going to be rather long. I didn't want to put the two together and make one giant chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Saturday afternoon Jane spent a good majority of her time trying to decide what she wanted to wear to the club that night. Maura was used to seeing her in work clothes and she wanted to look a little different tonight despite the fact that her wardrobe was essentially all the same. She decided on a tight pair of jeans, a dark red top, boots and her favorite leather jacket.

The Candy Store was less crowded then usual when she arrived. She sat down at the bar and looked around club while Max served other customers. A few minutes later she found a beer in front of her.

"You clean up nice Rizzoli." Max complimented her.

"Thanks."

Max looked her over once more, "I've never seen you put this much effort into yourself before."

"That's because you've only seen me after work, Max." She explained.

"So this has nothing to do with the hot date you have tonight?"

"It's not a date." Jane told her. "We're just going out for drinks."

"Which is what people do on dates."

"We barely know each other." Jane said.

"People get to know each other on dates."

"Do you think she thinks it's a date?" Jane asked.

"She asked you out Rizzoli."

Jane wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, "Shit this probably is a date."

"Did you really not realize this until now? What kind of detective are you?"

"Shut it. I guess in the back of my mind I knew it was a date I just never thought about it like that." She told the bartender.

"Well get ready to woo her Rizzoli because this is your chance!"

Jane sighed. Tonight was going to be interesting.

The brunette watched both of Erin's first sets from her stool by the bar. The blonde made eye contact with her multiple times throughout all of the dances. She knew that those brown eyes would be trained on her and her alone.

Like clockwork, after the 2nd set she was on the stool next to Jane with 3 shots and a mixed drink in front of her.

"You look great." She told Jane before she knocked back the first shot.

"Thank you." The detective said shyly. "You're amazing up there as always."

"Thanks." She downed another shot. "It's kind of a rough night up there. We've got a group towards the back that is trying to get a little handsy."

"Do I need to go take care of them?" Jane asked, only half jokingly.

"If you step in and take care of anything tonight, you're not getting paid for it," Max said as she gave the brunette a fresh beer. "You're not on the clock until next week."

"On the clock?" Erin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Max offered me a job as a bouncer last night." Jane explained as Max stepped further down the bar. "So I guess you will be seeing even more of me."

Erin smiled widely, "I definitely have no objection to that."

Jane blushed for the second time in a matter of five minutes. She rushed to change the subject, "So where are we going tonight? All the bars are going to be closing by the time you get off work."

"There's a little dive bar not far from here that a friend of mine owns. She let's me come and hang out while she closes up." She threw back the final shot and began sipping the drink as she continued, "You're not going to bust her for serving us after hours are you Officer?"

"How can I bust someone for giving their friend some booze?" Jane smiled.

Erin downed the rest of her drink and stood, "Great. I should get back." She place her hand on the other woman's upper arm and let her fingers trail downwards as she walked away, "See you soon."

Jane watched intently as she walked away. Her eyes then fell to the empty glasses that the blonde had left behind. Three shots and a mixed drink in less then 15 minutes.

"Miss your girl already?" Max smiled as she came to clear the bar in front of Erin's stool.

"Does she always drink like that?" Jane asked as she motioned towards the empty glasses. She had seen Erin clear those drinks three times now.

"Every night between sets 2 and 3." Max stated in a matter of fact tone. "Says it's her way of getting through the last half of the night. It's not easy for them sometimes you know? Sure, they choose to do this because they make good money and it gets them by, but I don't know of any of the girls that actually _like_ to do this."

"Why does Erin to this?" Jane asked curiously. She couldn't complain – she enjoyed watching Erin dance, if she wasn't a dancer she would have never met her, but if she was unhappy with what she was doing then that didn't sit right with Jane. Everyone deserved to be happy.

Max wiped down the bar, "Dunno. Maybe that's something you'll find out during your 'Get to know you' drinks tonight."

* * *

**There will be a bit of a delay for the next chapter though because I am going to the UK and won't have a lot of internet access. I will try to get things posted quickly when I return though...on the plus side...16+ hours on a plane, hopefully I can get multiple chapters busted out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back from Scotland! Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Maura asked Jane as she stepped out the back door and found the detective waiting. The dancer had changed into a pair of tight jeans and a green top. Jane couldn't help notice how it brought out her eyes. She loved getting to see the woman's actual hair color, it was so much prettier then the platinum blonde.

"I was born ready!" Jane smiled, "Is this place within walking distance or do you want me to drive?"

"We can walk it." Maura said, "It's a nice night. It's about 6 blocks in that direction." She pointed down the street.

"In the opposite direction of your apartment," Jane noted. "Do you walk home from there often?" Jane hated the thought of Maura walking alone at night in this neighborhood but she remembered how defense the honey blonde became about that subject a few weekends ago.

"My friend usually drops me home when she's done cleaning up." Maura explained.

"Sounds like a good friend."

The honey blonde nodded, "She is. We've been through a lot together."

Less the 15 minutes later the two ladies were walking into Maura's favorite dive bar. A resounding, "We're closed!" came from the back room when the door closed behind them.

"It's just me Constance!" Maura called out.

"Oh! Maura!" The voice said, "I forgot you said you were coming in tonight."

A woman – much older then Jane was expecting – stepped out from the back room. She finished wiping her hands on the rag in her hands before dropping it on the bar. She pulled Maura into a tight hug,

"It's so good to see you! You don't come around here enough!"

Maura returned the embrace eagerly, "It's good to see you too! I'm sorry that I haven't been by in a while. Things have been a little crazy." She stepped back from the older woman and motioned to Jane, "This is Jane…" She paused, realizing she didn't even know the detective's last name.

"Rizzoli." Jane finished for her as she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Constance." The elder woman introduced herself as she shook her hand firmly. "It's my pleasure. Maura told me about what happened the other night – thank you for what you did."

Jane smiled shyly as she stuck her hands in her pockets, "Just doing my job."

"What can I get you two to drink?" Constance asked, sensing the dark woman's discomfort, "Your usual Maura?"

"Yes please." She answered as she leaned against the bar that Constance had stepped back behind.

Jane wondered if 'the usual' here was the same as 'the usual' that Maura had at work. She was surprised when Constance set a glass of wine on the bar.

"Jane?" the bartender asked.

"Um…a beer would be great please. Whatever you have bottled would be perfect."

"Sure thing." She said as she popped off the top and slid the bottle to the detective. "I've got to take care of some things in the back but I will come back to check on you girls a little later. Maura, you know where everything is if you need anything."

"Thanks, Constance." Maura said with a smile.

The two were quiet for a moment once the bartender stepped out of view. Jane finally spoke, "So, how were things with the handsy group the rest of the night?"

"Not too bad." Maura chuckled. "One guy pushed a little too far with Tracie. She put him in his place though."

Jane laughed, knowing which dancer Tracie was, "I could see her doing that. She doesn't seem like a girl that would put up with much shit."

"She definitely doesn't." Maura laughed as she sipped her wine. There was another pause before the dancer put down her wine glass, "So, tell me about yourself Jane."

The brunette shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

She could tell that the other woman was being genuine when she simply replied, "Everything."

"Well, let's see…I was born and raised here in Boston. My family is still here which is a blessing and a curse." She chuckled, "I am the oldest of three – I have two brothers. Frankie is also a cop though he's just on the beat right now. He's studying to become a detective which is our mother's nightmare. She's worried about us both way too much."

"I'm sure she would be." Maura said, "Having not one but two children in such a dangerous line of work? That's got to be rough. What does your other brother do?"

"Tommy is also involved in police work…although he is usually the one causing us work." She sighed, "He's a big fuck up. He's locked up right now. Got busted for his third DUI but this time the asshole didn't just hurt himself – he hit a priest in a crosswalk."

Maura almost choked on her wine, "A priest? How many Hale Mary's did he have to say for that?"

"I was never told the exact number," Jane laughed at the dancer's joke, "You can tell that I'm Catholic? I don't scream it or anything do I? How could you tell?"

"I try not to assume often," Maura told her, "But with the Italian last name and growing up in this area I figured you had to be."

"Well you're good." Jane smiled, "Ever thought about becoming a detective?"

The honey blonde chuckled, "No, I haven't. I did always think about becoming a doctor though." There was a pained look in her eyes as she mentioned that. Jane also thought she saw a flicker of regret.

She asked softly, "What stopped you?"

"Life." Maura sighed, "Money. Time."

"There's still time." Jane said hopefully.

Maura smirked, "I'd be the world's oldest med student."

"You shouldn't let that stop you; you should follow your dreams." The brunette tried to encourage. "What kind of doctor would you want to be?"

"I thought about pediatrics for a while when I was younger. An ER doctor. A surgeon. But in the end I think that pathology and being a medical examiner would've been what I wanted to do. I've seen a lot of death in my life and I think that maybe it would help me make sense of it all." She all but gulped the rest of the wine in her glass, "Well, I think I am going to get a refill." She said as she stood up from her stool. It was obvious that this topic was now closed, "Can I get you another beer?"

The two women chatted for just over an hour – it was mainly Jane answering questions and telling stories upon Maura's request. The honey blonde stayed mute when it came to talking about herself but Jane was ok with that. She could tell that it was going to take some more time to crack the case but she was more then willing to put in the time.

It was pushing 4am by the time Constance came out from the back room, "Well ladies, I think that it's time to call it a night. Can I give you a lift anywhere?"

"No, that's ok," Maura spoke up before Jane could. "I think we'll be alright."

The ladies stepped outside as they said their final goodbyes. Constance wrapped Maura in another tight hug, "I am so glad that you could finally come home! I have missed you."

"Me too." Maura told her. Jane could hear emotion in her voice.

"It was great to meet you, Jane." Constance said as she stepped back from Maura and shook Jane's hand again.

"Likewise." The brunette smiled.

The elder woman returned her smiled, "I hope to see more of you. Goodnight!"

Jane and Maura waved goodbye as Constance climbed into her car and drove away. The two women then made their way down the street.

"So how long have you known Constance?" Jane asked.

Maura seemed hesitant to answer, "My whole life." She paused for another moment but finally continued, "She's my mother."

Jane's jaw dropped. She hadn't been expecting that one, "Oh, well…she seems great. I wish my Ma owned a bar that I could come and drink at whenever I wanted."

"I don't take advantage of it as much as you would think." The honey blonde smirked. "I'm still getting used to seeing her again."

"How long have you been away?" Jane hoped that the dancer would begin to open up.

"Almost 20 years." She told her. The detective was surprised at the high number. "I left when I was in high school. I just couldn't take it anymore…and…"

Jane could tell that Maura was struggling with what she was trying to say, "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with."

Maura stopped walking, "I know…it's…I don't usually talk about this but…but for some reason I feel like I have to tell you or that I should tell you…I feel like I can trust you…but…"

Jane placed one hand on the dancer's arm while the other cupped her cheek. She tilted Maura's head so that she could look in her eyes, "You can trust me. But don't think that you have to tell me all of this right now. I'm not going anywhere."

Maura could see in the detective's eyes that she was telling the truth. She took a deep breath and a step back so that she could put some distance between the two of them before she finally said, "My father was abusive. Constance and I both tried to stop it for years but he was always too strong. Finally the only thing that I could do was runaway."

"What made you come back?"

"He's dead." Maura said quietly. "He died in a drunken stupor last month. Constance called me and told me it was safe to come home."

The detective was glad to hear that he was dead but that still didn't lessen the hatred that had bubbled up inside of her. She was so drawn to this woman, felt such a connection with her that she couldn't understand. "Well, I am glad that it's over. That you were able to come back."

"Me too." Maura's smile was sad. It was obvious that things weren't completely over. He may be dead but there were plenty of emotions that she was still dealing with.

"We should get you back." Jane said as she wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and drew her to her side.

They walked the final few blocks in silence before they found themselves at Maura's door.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." Jane said, "It was great to be able to talk to you, get to know you better."

Maura looked away nervously as she shuffled her feet, "I'm afraid that you might've gotten to know me too well in the last few minutes. I would understand if you didn't want to go out again. No one needs to deal with a stripper and her daddy issues. I can't imagine that…"

Jane placed a finger to her lips, "What you just told me doesn't change anything. You don't have control over your past, it's a part of what made you the strong woman that you are today – the strong woman that I would really like to get closer to."

The honey blonde blushed, "Thank you."

Jane pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Goodnight, Maura."

"Goodnight, Jane."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I didn't get as much writing done on the plane as I would have liked...there were just too many movies to choose from! I have an outline of chapters I just can't decide what order to put them in. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane was supposed to start working as a bouncer that next Friday but wasn't able to due to the latest homicide case that had popped up that week. Max didn't mind. That's what was great about practically being volunteered for the job and being friends with the owner/bartender – she could practically make her own schedule.

It was a Tuesday night when Jane finally stepped foot back in The Candy Store. She hadn't been there or seen Maura in over a week. She had hoped that Max had told the dancer about why she hadn't been around. She didn't want Maura to think that she had been scared off. She had meant what she told the dancer on her stoop.

"She's not here." Were the first words out of Max's mouth as she gave Jane her usual.

"Oh," Jane tried to cover her disappointment. "No big deal. I just needed to blow off some steam you know? I am glad this case is finally over."

"It's her night off." Max explained. "She's gonna be sorry she missed you. She's looked for you every night."

"Did you tell her why I wasn't coming in?" Jane pressed.

The woman behind the bar reassured her, "Yes, I did. She seemed to understand but also a little upset every night."

"Well, I will be here this weekend provided any assholes don't kill each other and make me spend another week hunting them down." In her head Jane was trying to decide if she should come in earlier then the weekend. Would Max think that she was whipped or desperate if she came in the next night just to see Maura?

"You start Friday night if you can." She ran her rag around the bar cleaning up water rings. "I gotta step into the back. Holler if you need anything."

"Thanks, Max." Jane called to the retreating form.

The detective sat at the bar and nursed her beer. She didn't pay much attention to the performances going on onstage. Even before Maura – Erin – started dancing she would watch the show but now she just didn't care as much.

Max came back out to the bar and chatted with Jane while the restocked the coolers. Weekdays were usually pretty slow so she didn't have many other customers to attend to. Jane was in the middle of telling the older woman about how she tackled their suspect in an alley way when Max awkwardly excused herself.

Jane was slightly confused by the bartender's behavior until she heard a voice behind her. "Hey there stranger."

Jane tried to hide her wide smile as she turned on her barstool. "Hey!"

"A little birdie told me that you were here tonight." Maura said as she sat down next to the brunette.

The detective paused for a moment before it clicked – Max's little trip to the back was to make a phone call. "Yeah, yeah, we finally closed our case." Jane smiled. "We finally got the bastard."

Maura smiled, "I knew you would."

Jane took a moment to observe the smaller woman. She had seen her in street clothes just as she was dressed now but there was something different about her. She seemed more relaxed, more at ease. A day off could do wonders.

"Would you like to come back to my place and have a drink?" The honey blonde asked suddenly.

Jane was slightly stunned by the other woman's question. She hadn't been expecting that. Maura could sense that she had made the brunette uncomfortable and immediately began back pedaling. "I mean…we don't…it's ok if you…"

The taller woman placed her hand on top of Maura's. The gesture made her stop babbling, "I'd love to."

Maura smiled, laced their fingers together and lead the way out of the bar.

They chatted about everything and nothing as they made their way to Maura's apartment. The dancer told the detective about things that had happened at the club since she had been there and Jane told her small details about the case they had just closed.

"Beer? Something stronger? I also have water and coffee if you'd prefer." Maura offered as they stepped inside.

Jane smiled, "Surprise me."

"Ok," she nodded. "Make yourself at home."

The dancer made her way into the kitchen while Jane was left to look around the living room. A black futon was pushed up against the center of the wall. A brown coffee table sat in front of it. It was littered with magazines and junk mail. A laptop computer was closed on top of it as well. Not seeing a TV in the room Jane assumed that it was Maura's one form of entertainment. A small bookshelf stood in the corner – it didn't match the futon or the coffee table. The detective had to guess that the other woman had bought each piece of furniture separately, not caring what it looked like just worrying about the cost. Taking a closer look at what was on the shelf Jane was surprised to find a mixture of classics, history books and medical books. She began to wonder if the other woman had in fact attempted her dream of medical school.

What stood out to Jane the most were the sea foam green walls and the old shag carpeting that had holes in it. Both looked like they extended throughout the entire apartment. She remembered that Maura referred to the place as 'a shit hole' the first time that she had walked her home. It was safe to assume that neither the wall color nor the carpeting were the dancer's choice.

The brunette took off her jacket and laid it on the back of the futon before sitting down. She began to shuffle through the stack of magazine on the table in front of her, looking for any interesting tabloid fodder. Picking up the last magazine she suddenly became disinterested in what was on the cover and more interested in what was underneath it. She picked up a tiny zip lock bag containing a white powder. She didn't need to be a cop to know what it was.

"Sorry I took so long." Maura said as she came into the living room, "I didn't have the mixer that…" Her voice trailed off when she saw what Jane had in her hand. She sighed, "Shit."

Jane looked at Maura, at the bag in her hand and then back at Maura. The dancer put two drinks down on the coffee table and crossed her arms across her chest, "Are you going to arrest me?" She asked simply.

"No," Jane said almost too quickly, "I could. But I won't."

"Why not?" The honey blonde asked.

Jane ignored her question and asked one of her own, "How often do you do it?"

"Only before I go to work." Maura explained as she sat down next to her brunette. "I use it to loosen up. It makes me not think about what I am about to do."

"Max said that's why you drink between sets." Jane didn't feel bad about not hiding the fact that she knew that bit of information.

"Max has a very strict no drug policy. I don't want to lose my job so I only drink when I am at the club." Both women were silent for a moment before Maura continued, "It all helps me not picture him when I am up there. Helps me not imagine the things that he did to me; not think about the fact that the men in that club want to do the same things to me." She wiped away the silent tears that had begun to fall as she buried her face in her hands.

The detective had assumed that when Maura mentioned being abused that it was sexual. Now it was confirmed. Her heart broke all over again as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. Maura fell into her arms willingly. The tears only lasted a few moments more but Maura didn't move. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of Jane's arms around her for as long as she could. Finally, Jane shifted. She tilted the honey blonde's chin so that she could look her in the eye. Her eyes flickered down to Maura's inviting lips before meeting green eyes again. She wanted to kiss the other woman so badly but she wasn't sure if this was the right time. Maura made that decision for her when she leaned in and captured the detective's lips with her own.

Fireworks went off in Jane's body when their lips touched for the first time. She had been imagining this moment for weeks but her imagination didn't do it justice. Maura's lips were so much softer then she had expected. The first initial kisses were fleeting, teasing. Jane finally tangled her hair into honey blonde locks and deepened the contact. She failed to suppress the moan that bubbled out of her when Maura's tongue slipped past her lips.

Things heated up quickly. Maura moved so that she was straddling Jane's lap. Hands roamed through hair, up and down arms and backs. Jane only pulled away when she felt Maura's delicate fingers begin to unbutton her shirt.

"Wait, Maura, stop." She panted. Her hands covered Maura's in the middle of her body.

Jane's reaction embarrassed the dancer, "I'm sorry…I guess I just thought…if you don't want me…" She attempted to climb off of the brunette's lap but Jane held her firmly in place.

"No Maura, that's not it!" She tried to reassure her. "I do want you, God, I do." The brunette pressed her forehead into the honey blonde's shoulder as she attempted to control her breathing. She held one of Maura's hands to her chest so that she could feel how quickly her heart was beating. She finally sat up and brown eyes locked with green, "I just, I don't want to take things too quickly. I have a horrible track record when it comes to relationships and I don't want to mess this up by moving too fast."

Tears were welling up in Maura's eyes again, "No ones ever wanted that with me before." She said quietly. "Everyone I have ever been with has tried to get me into bed as fast as possible."

"I won't lie to you, Maura, I do want you there…eventually. But first, I want to take you out on the town. I want to open car and restaurant doors for you. I want to hide presents on your dressing room table at the club and bring you flowers."

Maura smiled through her tears, "I have never had anyone do those things for me."

Jane cupped her cheek as she looked into her eyes, "Well, I think it's about time."

* * *

**Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**I have the next few chapters outlined but I am still trying to decide exactly what order they should go in. I want some cute/fun filler chapters between drama chapters. Hopefully I will get it all sorted out before I move for my summer job next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have gotten a lot of comments about Maura's drug use and the main reason that I made her an addict is because it's in the song that the whole plot line is based off of. If you are interested in listening to Jill Hennessy's 'Erin' you can check it out here: .com/watch?v=Um99H4L0WFo&feature=plcp**

** And…just as another disclaimer…I have nothing to do with Jill Hennessy or Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Where are you taking me tonight?" Maura asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the dancer's building. Tonight was their first official date.

"Well, first we are starting out with dinner. You like Mexican?"

Maura smiled, "I love it."

"Perfect. I know a great little place just outside of Charlestown." She opened the passenger's side door for her date. "And then I thought we'd go dancing. If that's ok with you?"

"You see me dance every night Jane." Maura stated as she stood just outside the car door.

"I know but tonight I want to dance with you." Jane pulled the shorter woman against her as she nuzzled her nose into her neck, "I want to hold you as I lead you across the dance floor."

The honey blonde smiled and kissed Jane's cheek, "Lead the way, detective."

* * *

The restaurant was quiet but that wasn't surprising considering it was a weeknight. Jane knew that it was going to be next to impossible to take Maura out on a weekend with her work schedule. She didn't care what night it was as long as she was with her. They were seated quickly and put in their orders and then, much to the brunette's surprise, Maura started opening up about all the places she had lived over the past years.

New York City. Philadelphia. Chicago. New Orleans. Kansas City. Seattle. Salt Lake City. Phoenix. The lists went on and on.

"I started dancing when I turned 22. I just couldn't take the waiting tables anymore. The shitty tips. I was barely getting by. When I got sick of one job I would quit and some times move cities all together if I really had the urge. Everything I owned was in one big duffle bag. I tried to always make sure that I had enough money for a bus ticket in case I needed to get out of some place quickly - even if I could only get to the next town over."

"You've certainly seen the country." Jane commented, "I have always wanted to travel. I just never had the chance."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that that's the plus side to everything. It certainly got lonely though." Maura said with a sad smile.

Jane placed her hand over Maura's and laced their fingers together, "Well, I hope that that's not the case now."

The honey blonde smiled widely, "Not at all."

The remainder of dinner was uneventful. Maura continued to share her stories of traveling while Jane told her about the places she wished to visit. Once the bill was paid, Jane took the dancer's hand and led her from the restaurant.

"Where are we off to now?" Maura inquired once Jane had made her she was tucked away in the passenger seat.

"There is a bit of a theme to the evening." Jane said as she turned over the engine. Maura raised an eyebrow before the brunette continued, "We're going salsa dancing."

* * *

"Have you ever been salsa dancing before?" Jane asked as they entered the club.

"No I haven't," Maura answered, "And to be honest I am a little surprised that you have been."

Jane chuckled, "My cousin married a man from Mexico. I was a bridesmaid so she made me take lessons so that I could dance with the wedding party and not look like a fool." She explained, "I ended up enjoying it more then I ever imagined and if you tell anyone that I will be forced to kill you."

Maura laughed out loud, "Your secret is safe with me! Do you come here often?" she asked as her eyes took in the place.

"Not as often as I used to. Lately I have been a little busy at a different club." Jane smiled, "There is an amazing dancer there who is a bit of a distraction."

"I am sorry for distracting you from this." The honey blonde smirked.

Jane placed her hands on the smaller woman's hips and pulled her closely, "Don't ever be sorry for that." She smiled and kissed her quickly before leading her to the dance floor. "Now come on!"

Jane led Maura around the dancer floor with an ease and fluidity that shocked the dancer. Even though Jane had admitted to taking lessons she never expected the detective to be as smooth as she was. Maura herself quickly picked up on the footwork. She allowed herself to be twirled around and dipped, laughing freely the whole time.

Jane loved seeing Maura smile and laugh. She loved the way that their hips fit together perfectly as she swiveled together. She had to keep herself from drooling every time the dancer shimmied towards her. The fast songs were exciting - spinning Maura around while showing off her fancy footwork. The slow songs were her favorite though – hold her tightly to her as they swayed together. She often had to bite back a moan as the dancer's hips moved sensually against hers.

* * *

It was just after midnight when they left the club. Jane once again opened and closed all doors for her date as they settled back into her car. They were soon back on Maura's doorstep. Both of them were stalling for time, neither of them really wanted to see the evening end.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." Maura smiled. "I had a great time."

Jane returned her smiled, "I am glad you liked it. I wasn't sure how you would feel about salsa dancing."

"It was amazing!" the honey blonde exclaimed, "I would never expect something like that from you!"

"Well, there are a lot of things you still don't know about me." Jane said flirtatiously.

Maura grinned, "Well, I am excited to learn! Are all of our dates going to be themed like this one?"

"You will just have to wait and see." Jane chuckled.

"Fair enough." Maura paused, "Would you like to come up?"

"I can't." Jane sighed, "I have a department meeting at 8am tomorrow morning. If I am late for one more of those by Captain is going to have my ass."

"Well, we definitely wouldn't want that." The dancer laughed. "Thank you again."

Jane smiled, "You're more then welcome."

The taller woman then took a small step forward and dipped her head as she captured the dancer's lips with her own. The kiss was slow and searching. The women wrapped their arms around the other, wanting to hold on to each other for just a moment longer.

Jane eventually broke the kiss, her lips instantly pulling into a smile a she took a step back. "Goodnight."

Maura returned her smile instantly, "Goodnight."

The detective waited on the sidewalk as Maura keyed into her apartment building. She didn't climb into her car until she saw the light go on in the living room. As she drove away, she was counting down the minutes until she would get to see the dancer again.

* * *

**So how do you feel about the salsa dancing? I wanted it to be a little different. I wanted them to go dancing but didn't want it to be all bump and grind club stuff. Hope you like it! More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a little longer then normal. I have been in the process of moving. If only I could type while driving my car across the country!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Three more sets and we get to go home!" Tracie cheered as she and her fellow dancers entered the dressing room.

Erin laughed as she entered behind her friend. "Think we can convince Joe to knock five minutes off our next set?" she joked.

"No!" Tracie said, "But that's because he has a crush on Melanie and loves to watch her dance." She said referring to the DJ and one of their fellow dancers.

Melanie spoke up from across the room, "Hey! It's not my fault."

"I know." Tracie whined. "I am just counting our blessings that he doesn't ADD five minutes to our set because of you. If that happens, I am coming after you."

"Fair enough!" Melanie laughed.

The girls sat down at their tables. Maura put her bra back on and on threw on her hoodie. She picked through her make up bag to do some touch ups when she found something new on her table. She picked up a bag of fudge clusters with a note that just had a heart drawn on it and the letter 'J'. She smiled to herself as she ran her finger over the letter.

"Who's 'J'?" Amber asked nosily as she stuck her head over Erin's shoulder.

"You know who 'J' is." Tracie answered before Erin could.

Amber was surprised, "I do?"

"Yeah, Jane. Jane Rizzoli." Tracie continued.

"You've got a thing with Jane Rizzoli?" Amber asked excitedly. "She's so hot!"

Tracie still didn't let the other dancer answer, "Please, Amber have you not seen how they eye fuck each other all the time?"

"We do not!" Erin exclaimed, finally being able to get a word in.

"Please, honey, the way she looks at you, I am surprised that you don't cum when you are stage."

Erin was not surprised by Tracie's comment; she was always the vulgar one. She just played along, "Some times it's hard not to."

"Oooo damn girl, tell us all about it!" Amber said as she sat down next to her coworker. She was like a small child anticipation story time.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She told them. She wasn't about to tell them that she and Jane hadn't gotten that far yet. It wasn't any of their business. She simply picked up her phone and sent a quick text message, ignoring the girls and their questions.

A moment later there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Come in!" Tracie yelled.

They were all surprised when the tall, beautiful subject of their conversation opened the door. The brunette wore a confused expression. Erin had never asked her to come back to the dressing room before.

"Hey, Erin," she said as she approached the dancer, "you needed to see me?"

Just because she didn't want to give the girls any details didn't mean that she couldn't put on a little show for them. Erin simply stood from her chair, met the other woman in the center of the room and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. She wasted no time driving her tongue into the taller woman's mouth. Jane was completely surprised by her actions. They weren't planning on telling anyone at the club about their relationship – though they knew that Max had figured it out long ago. She let Maura take the reigns of the situation. If she wanted her coworkers to know, and wanted them to find out this way, who was she to say no!

Erin buried her hands into Jane's long dark tresses. She was attempting to pull the other woman as close to her as possible. The detective could sense that her girlfriend really wanted to put on a show for the other dancers so she let one hand creep down the blonde's toned body and planted it firmly on her ass.

Oxygen finally won out and Erin broke the kiss. She was panting as she said, "Thank you for the fudge clusters. How'd you know they are my favorite?"

Jane smiled, her lips red from their kisses, "I am a detective of course." Erin simply raised a questioning eyebrow, "Or, I saw an empty package in your trash the other day." She admitted.

Erin laughed and kissed her quickly, "Well thank you. They are wonderful. Now, get back out there. We have to get ready for the next set but I will see you at the bar after that."

"As always." Jane smiled as she pressed one last kiss to the blonde's lips. The brunette turned away from her girlfriend to see that every dancer in the room was staring at them – which was to be expected – their jaws on the floor. She smiled as them, "Ladies," she nodded before slipping out of the room.

Erin calmly made her way back to her chair. She popped one of the fudge clusters in her mouth as she sat down.

"Damn girl!" Tracie exclaimed, "Do you share?"

"My girlfriend or my fudge clusters?" Erin asked with a smile.

"Both?"

The dancer looked at her coworker with a cold look in her eye but a smirk on her lips, "Fuck no."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Work is going to be a little crazy as we start up our summer season but I hope to get chapters written in the downtime that I have!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ridiculously busy at work, having a limited amount of time with some of my new favorite people in the world – a downside to working in summer stock theatre where people come and go - as well as writer's block, are my excuses for taking forever and a day to update…but you don't want to read my excuses…you want to read the chapter…so…enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"You look like hell, Rizzoli." Max stated when the brunette stepped foot in the club.

"I kind of feel like hell, Max." Jane agreed. "I tackled a suspect downtown today. Bastard just had to run. My back feels like shit."

"Take a load off. The boys can handle it tonight." The older woman told her as she passed her a beer.

Jane raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

The detective thanked her boss and took a long pull from the bottle. She turned to the stage that Erin had just stepped out on and smiled as green eyes met hers. She raised the bottle and gave her girlfriend a wink, looking forward to the relaxing night.

* * *

Erin didn't say a single word to her girlfriend when she stepped up to the bar between her 2nd and 3rd set. She threw back two shots, picked up her mixed drink, took Jane's hand in hers and pulled her out the back door. Erin's lips were on Jane's before the door was complete closed behind them.

"Why hello." Jane smiled as they pulled apart. Her hands had settled on the shorter woman's hips.

"Hi." The dancer grinned. "Why aren't you bouncing tonight?"

"I had a rough day at work so Max gave me the night off here." Jane explained.

Erin's green eyes filled with concern, "Everything ok?"

"I had to tackle some asshole so my back is a little messed up. I just need to relax a little I will be fine." The detective told her as she pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"How about I give you a massage later?" she suggested as she sipped her drink.

Jane's eyes lit up, "That. Sounds. Amazing." She kissed her quickly, "You're wonderful."

"Well, I try." She smiled, "Gotta get back in there."

With one last kiss, they stepped back into the club.

* * *

"Alright, shirt off! Go lie on the bed!" Maura told her as soon as they stepped into her apartment.

Jane chuckled to herself, 'She's not wasting any time.' "And why do I have to take my shirt off?"

"So I can work your muscles better. Plus, I have a great lotion that will help and I can't very well use it if your shirt is still on." She slapped her on the ass lightly as she pushed her towards the bedroom, "Now go!"

Jane paused when she reach the bedroom door. She hadn't really been in her girlfriend's bedroom before. They spent all their time on the futon in the living room. She did as she was told and peeled off her shirt. She hung it over the back of the chair in the corner before she climbed onto the bed. She lay down on her stomach and wrapped both arms around a pillow. She inhaled deeply. It smelled like Maura. It smelled like heaven.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax as she waited for Maura to return. She heard footsteps in the hall and then soft music began to play. Even behind her closed eyelids she could tell that the lights had dimmed. The bed dipped slightly as Maura climbed on to it. Jane patiently waited for Maura's hands to work their magic on her muscles but her breath caught in her throat when she felt the other woman straddle her waist. The honey blonde sensed the change in Jane's body.

She leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just relax."

'Easier said than done.' Jane thought to herself as she allowed herself to let go of the tension in her shoulders.

The dancer put her hands to work. She started at the detective's shoulders, kneading her warm flesh. Her fingers easily found a knot below her right shoulder blade. Jane moaned loudly as Maura began to massage the tight area. Her hands expertly worked out the knot and continued downward. She paused for a moment at the edge of Jane's bra. She wasn't sure how Jane would feel if she unhooked it.

It was almost as if Jane read her mind, "Go ahead." She said simply.

Maura flicked Jane's dark blue bra opened with one hand and returned to her task. The woman under her continued to moan as she found muscles that were particularly tight. The honey blonde bit her lip to keep from moaning as well. She hadn't been expecting this act to affect her so much. She slid down Jane's body so that she could work the muscles of her lower back.

"Oh, right there." Jane said.

Maura had been dying to hear Jane say those words for weeks.

"Oh, God." Jane moaned.

Yup. That too.

The honey blonde ran her hands down Jane's back one final time after she finished working the last bit of tension out of her back. Her finger nails lightly scratched at her skin.

"Jane," She said quietly, "Though it may not seem like it with the music, the lights and all - I didn't set out tonight to seduce you…but now that I have been touching you…I don't know if I can stop."

The brunette didn't say anything. She slowly rolled over, careful not to knock Maura over from where she was still straddling her. She looked up at her girlfriend with dark brown eyes. She took the dancer's delicate hand and placed it under her bra; her warm hand cupping the warm flesh of her breast. Maura could feel the other woman's nipple tighten against her palm. Jane's eyes were clouded with lust as she said, "Then don't stop."

Maura smiled widely as she leaned down to capture Jane's lips with her own. Her fingers instantly began to flex and massage the breast she had been holding. She swallowed Jane's moan as she tweaked her nipple. The honey blonde's hands quickly got rid of the piece of fabric in her way while the brunette's hands buried themselves deep in honey blonde tresses. Tongues dueled as the heat in the room began to rise. Jane's hands traveled down the other woman's back and found their way under her shirt. She began pushing at the tank top, silently begging for it to be taken out of the way. Maura sat up, breaking their lips apart. Her eyes were dark as the looked at the woman below her. Her fingers reached for the edge of her tank top and she slowly pealed it off of her body. Jane's hands began to caress the skin on her stomach that was just revealed.

The dancer dropped the tank top over the edge of the bed just as if she had been dropping it on the dance floor. She slowly reached behind her and unhooked her own bra. She silently chuckled at the expression of awe that Jane was wearing on her face.

"You look like you have never seen my breasts before, Jane." She smiled, "You see them every night."

"Yeah, but I have never seen them this close before. They are amazing." the brunette managed to say.

The honey blonde leaned forward so that her breasts were over the detective's face, "They are all yours."

Jane only paused for a slight second before she attacked the flesh before her. Her hands held them in place while her lips nipped and sucked at as much skin as they could. Maura gasped at the sensations that she was feeling. She dropped her head and moaned loudly as Jane sucked at one of her hard nipples. She could feel her arms about to give way to her own weight but thankfully Jane to sense it too. The brunette quickly rolled them over and pinned the smaller woman beneath her. Her lips never lost contact with the skin they were exploring. Her tongue went back and forth between her breasts, alternating between sucking at her nipples and teasing them with the fingers and tongue. Maura's hands gripped Jane's dark locks as she moaned in pleasure but then suddenly pulled the other woman's head away from her chest,

"Wait!" She panted, "Stop!"

Jane sat back, alarmed by Maura's actions, "What?"

Her breath was still coming quickly, "I'm too close. I don't want it to end just yet."

"Your nipples are that sensitive?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Ridiculously sensitive."

The woman on top smiled and nuzzled their noses together, "Good to know."

She captured Maura's lips again in a heated kiss and then once again made her way south. She avoided the honey blonde's sensitive nipples as her lips traveled down the valley between her breasts. She smiled as she felt Maura's abs ripple against her lips. She peppered kisses along the skin just above the dancer's jeans as nimble fingers went to work on the button and zipper. Maura lifted her hips to aid in shedding the garment. Then, a dark blue piece of silk was the only thing separating Jane from her girlfriend's slick heat.

"Jane, please." Maura breathed as she ran her fingers through Jane's hair.

The detective smiled and pressed a kiss to the silk fabric before she hooked her thumbs into the sides of the undergarment and pulled them down her toned dancer legs.

There she was. The sight took Jane's breath away. She had lost count of how many times she had seen Maura naked but this time was different. This time it was just for her. This time she got to feel and taste every inch of her, every curve, every valley. Maura slowly started to part her legs, welcoming her in. Jane didn't need any other encouragement. Her long fingers traced her lips before dipping deeper. The honey blonde gasped as Jane entered her for the first time.

Jane pumped her fingers in and out of the other woman while her tongue played with her center nerve. She teased her as she varied her speed and alternated between sucks, licks and kisses. Maura's moaned grew louder the closer she came to the edge. The brunette could sense that she was close as she felt the internal muscle begin to twitch around her fingers. She curved her digits upwards as her lips closed around her pink center. Maura's hands held Jane's hair tightly as she rode out every wave of pleasure.

The honey blonde was left gasping as she came down from her high. She moaned softly as Jane extracted her fingers, leaving her empty. She watched through hooded lids as she watched the other woman clean the juices from her hand with her lips.

"That was amazing." Maura finally said once she caught her breath.

Jane smiled, "You're amazing. You taste amazing."

She brought her lips to Maura's to give the honey blonde a taste of herself. While their lips and tongues played, Maura's fingers went to work on the closures of Jane's pants. Between the two of them, they easily managed to kick them off the edge of the bed. Her panties were also quickly discarded and forgotten about.

The dancer bent her knee and brought her leg up to Jane's center. She could instantly feel her wet heat against her thigh. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth as she applied pressure to her. Knowing that Jane was fully distracted, Maura used that moment to flip them over so that she was once again on top. She didn't hesitate to leave Jane's lips to explore her neck and chest. She teased her tight nipples as she fingers continued further down to tease her folds. Maura couldn't believe how wet the other woman already was. She used her fingers to draw wetness up to her central nerve while she sucked at her nipples. Jane moaned and gasped at the mixture of sensations.

"Oh, God…more…" She finally panted when she couldn't take any more of the honey blonde's teasing touches.

With one final suck on her nipple, Maura complied as she quickly nipped her way down her long torso and settled between her strong thighs. She immediately put her tongue to work, tracing her lips before plunging inside. Jane moaned loudly as Maura entered her. She gripped honey blonde locks tightly as her tongue danced in and out of her.

"So close…" She warned as Maura continued her ministrations.

The dancer quickly substituted her fingers for her tongue and moved her mouth over her sensitive center nerve. A few long sucks was all it took to send Jane spiraling out of control.

Maura slowly worked her fingers in and out of her as she rode out her pleasure. Once Jane's muscles stopped convulsing she extracted her fingers and moved upwards so that she was snuggled into the brunette's side. The detective wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead as she caught her breath.

No words needed to be exchanged as both women fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Their first time together everything you wanted it to be? Let me know! I'm never sure how well I really do with these types of chapters so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Maura sauntered through the parking lot of The Candy Store. She was early to work as always. She had been keeping her fingers crossed that Jane would be able to work at the club that night. They had caught a case earlier in the week and the detective was unsure about whether or not she could make it to her side job.

The sun had just begun to set as the dancer reached the backdoor to the club. Her hand had barely touched the handle when she was grabbed from behind and thrown face first against the wall. She let out a squeal that was quickly muffled by her attacker's hand. The large hands spun her around so that her back was to the wall. She was surprised to be face to face with her drug dealer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The blonde man accused.

Maura was confused, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

"You're bringing that detective bitch into my neighborhood that's what I am talking about!" He yelled.

"How did you know that she's…"

He cut her off before she could even finish her question. "Everyone knows who that bitch is – especially in this neighborhood. She busted my cousin a few years ago. There's always bullshit in the paper about her being a hero. Fuck that, she's a bitch and now she's a bitch that you are putting in my territory."

"Sam, I promise that nothing is going to happen." Maura tried to reassure him. "She's not going to do anything."

"She know you use?" He asked quickly.

Maura paused for a moment, not sure if she should lie or not, "Yes." She sighed, "But she said that…"

The honey blonde's words were cut off once again but this time it was by the back of Sam's hand. She let out a gasp as he slapped her across the face. "You listen to me, cunt." He spat as she pushed his face towards hers, "If I so much as get an inkling that she is thinking about doing something to me or my operation, I am coming after you and there won't be anything that she can do to stop me."

He gave her one final shove into the wall which made her breath catch again before he walked out of the alleyway.

The dancer stood there for a moment as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. She never imagined that something like this would happen but she did know one thing...Jane could never know about what just happened.

* * *

The detective did in fact show up that night though it was later then expected. She had changed her button up shirt that she had worn to work that day for her black security t-shirt. Her brown eyes scanned the club with a menacing stare as she stood by the front door. Johnny was checking IDs as always. They made light conversations between customers.

Jane was excited when it was finally time for Erin's break between her 2nd and 3rd sets. She excused herself and pulled up a barstool next to her girlfriend who already her downed the first shot of her usual order.

"Hey you!" she greeted cheerfully. She wanted to kiss her but knew that she had to refrain from doing that in the club.

"Hey!" the dancer smiled before she took her 2nd shot.

"How are things going tonight?" Jane asked casually.

Erin shrugged, "They are fine. Same as always." She lowered her voice slightly, "I am glad that you made it tonight."

"Me too. I have missed you." Jane said quietly as her fingertips grazed the blonde's upper arm.

The dancer threw down the mixed drink faster then Jane her ever seen her do before. She had barely placed her tumbler on the bar before she was tossing back shot number three. The brunette was shocked and slightly taken aback by other woman's behavior.

Erin turned and faced Jane front on for the first time since she sat down at the bar, "Gotta get back." She smiled.

"Wait!" The shorter woman hadn't made off of her barstool before Jane caught her arm. "What happened to your eye?"

The dancer was silently cursing herself. She thought she had put on enough concealer. "Damn, is the bruise really visible?"

"Bruise? No, I just noticed it was swollen." Jane didn't stop herself from gently cupping the woman's cheek. Her thumb gently grazed her forehead above her swollen eye. She didn't care how intimate the gesture looked to anyone else in the bar.

"I...I tripped in my heels backstage and ran into the door jamb. I am such a klutz." She could only hope that she was fooling the detective.

"Are you ok?" She began to scan the dancer's green eyes for symptoms that would follow a head trauma.

"I am fine." she tried to assure her, "Just a little sore. Now, I gotta get back." She took Jane's hand from her face and gave it a tight squeeze. "I will see you afterward."

And with that, she as gone.

* * *

Jane met Maura by the back door just as she had every other night. As the dancer stepped into the alleyway, Jane kissed her sweetly on the lips and then again on the brow above her injured eye. She interlocked their fingers and lead her home without saying a word.

Maura couldn't read the detective's mood. She didn't seem upset but she wasn't particularly lost in thought either. She just hoped that this odd silence didn't have anything to do with her injury. The honey blonde soon found that that was exactly what was bothering her girlfriend.

"So what really happened?" Jane asked as soon as the door to Maura's apartment was closed.

Maura dropped her bag on the futon, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Maura. You think I really believe that you fell in your heels? You rock those better then any other girl in the club. I have never seen you so much as teeter on them." Jane's stare was intense.

"Accidents happen, ok?" Maura tried to brush her off as she headed to the kitchen.

Jane caught her arm before she could exit the room. She cupped the smaller woman's cheek. Maura had washed her face before leaving the club so Jane could now see the bruise that went along with the swelling. She looked into the dancer's green eyes and said quietly but firmly, "Don't lie to me."

Maura sighed. She pulled away from Jane and sat down on the futon, burying her head in her hands. Without looking up at the detective she finally said, "It was Sam."

"Sam?" Jane questioned. Then it dawned on her, "Your dealer?"

Maura only nodded.

"That fucking son of a bitch." Jane spat.

"He found out that I was dating a cop and came to warn me that things wouldn't be pretty if you decided to do anything to him or his operation." Maura could practically see the steam coming out of Jane's ears.

The detective stood rooted in the middle of the living room and then made a sudden move for her jacket she had left by the door.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked quickly.

"I am going to go find that mother fucker and put him where he belongs!" She threw her jacket on and made for the door. "No one touches you!"

Maura threw herself in front of the door before Jane could open it, "Didn't you hear what I just said?" she said frantically. "He threatened both of us! You don't know what he is capable of!"

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know what I am capable of either and the son of a bitch should've thought about that before he laid a finger on you." Jane tried to push her way past Maura but the smaller woman stood her ground.

"Jane, please! Don't do this!" she begged.

"Why? So I don't fuck up your precious coke supply?"

Maura was shocked by Jane's words. They never discussed her drug use. "No!" She told her - though she would never admit that that was a part of the issue. "Jane, I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of my fucked up issues." Hot tears began to quietly drip down her cheeks. "Please, it will be ok if we just ignore it." She begged, "Please."

Jane always prided herself in not breaking under pressure but there was only one things that could make her resolve crumble - tears falling from her favorite green eyes. She sighed and wrapped her girlfriend tightly in her arms as she silently swore to herself that this was not over.

* * *

**I hope the fact that I updated made you happy...return the favor by sending a review? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"So who is she?"

"Who's who, Ma?" Jane asked as she sat at the counter of the precinct cafe.

"The woman who is putting that smile on your face." Angela had stopped wiping down the counter and was staring intently at her oldest child.

Even with a massive grin spread across her face Jane said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play smart with me, missy." Angela pointed a stern finger at her, "You've been different these past few weeks and I have been letting it go because I have been so happy to see you happy. Now I am too excited that you seem to have found someone so I have to ask." The older woman placed her hand on top of Jane's, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Maura." Jane said as she grinned widely.

"Where did you meet her?" Her mother questioned.

Jane answered simply, "At a club."

"Huh, so something did come of all that partying you do." Angela smiled.

"Please, Ma, I hardly party anymore."

Angela ignored her comment and demanded, "You're bringing her on Sunday."

The detective was only slightly taken aback by what her mother had said, "She might be busy on Sunday, Ma. I know she works that night but I don't know what her plans are in the afternoon."

"Well tell her that she definitely has plans now. I want to meet the woman that has made my Janie so happy." She took her daughter's face in her hands, "And Janie, you are happy right?"

"More then ever, Ma." She beamed.

"Good, because you're bringing her on Sunday whether you like it or not."

* * *

Sunday afternoon Maura found herself in Jane's front seat wringing her hands nervously.

"It's going to be ok." Jane told her. She took Maura's left hand in her right while she drove. She kissed the back of her smooth hand, "They are going to love you!"

"I've never been brought home to meet the family before." Maura reminded her again. The dancer had been surprised when Jane invited her to meet her family. Jane had chuckled when she had told her about her mother's insistence.

"That's because you were never with the right person," Jane smiled.

"What if your mother doesn't like me?"

The detective eased the car in front of her old childhood home and killed the engine.

Jane shrugged, "How could she not? What's not to like?"

"I'm a stripper, Jane." Maura said point blank.

"So, are you nervous about telling her that? We don't have to tell her that if you don't want to?" The brunette said.

"Do you not want to tell her? Are you ashamed of what I do for a living?" Maura asked quickly.

"No! God no!" Jane told her. Was Jane happy about the fact that Maura was a stripper? Did she like the fact that men drooled over her girlfriend's body every night? No. But she sure as hell wasn't about to bring that up. She knew what she was getting in to when they started dating and knew that she just had to accept it. "We can tell my family anything that you want to tell them, ok?" She cupped Maura's cheek. "And if they don't like it then they will just have to get over it because I am not letting you go anywhere."

The dancer blushed at her girlfriend's words. She didn't know what to say so instead, she pressed their lips together. Jane smiled as the kiss broke, "Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

"Hey Ma, we're here!" Jane called out as she came in through the front door holding Maura's hand.

She could hear her mother rushing eagerly from the kitchen, "Hello!" she cried as she came around the corner. She kissed Jane's cheek quickly before turning to Maura.

"It's so great to finally meet you Maura!" Angela exclaimed as she gathered her daughter's girlfriend in a hug.

Maura was slightly taken aback by the older woman's actions but returned the hug in kind, "It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Oh please, call me Angela. I have been looking forward to meeting the girl that has made my Janie so happy." She smiled, "Please, come in, come in."

Jane wrapped her arm tightly around Marua's waist as they walked further into the house.

"Your brothers are in the living room watching the game." Angela said as they entered the kitchen.

"Tommy is here?" Jane asked surprisedly.

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be?" Angela gave Jane a glare that said, 'Don't be airing the family's dirty laundry.'

Jane ignored her mother's angry look and just said out loud, "Ma, Maura already knows that Tommy has been in jail."

"Jane!" Her mother said as she slapped her on the arm, "Why do you have to go talking about our family problems to everyone!"

The brunette rubbed the place on her arm that had been hit, "She's my girlfriend, Ma. I tell her everything."

"You'd think that we could keep some things a secret!"

"It's really ok, Angela," Maura tried to reassure her, "I don't think any less of your family or your son knowing about this."

"I'm sure you don't, sweetie, I just wish that Janie would keep her mouth shut every once and a while." She said as she shot her daughter another glare.

"Welp, the cat's out of the bag so you're just gonna have to make peace with it Ma."

Angela sighed, "Fine. Go set the table please? Maura can stay in here and keep me company, tell me about herself."

"I don't think so, Ma. I am not going to leave her alone in here 5 seconds after she meets you and suject her to your third degree. The boys are perfectly capable of getting off their asses to help set the table tonight." Jane said as she slipped her arm around Maura's waist in a slightly over protective gesture.

"Don't say things like that Jane, she's going to think I am crazy!" Angela said as she once again hit her daughter's arm.

"Yeah, Ma, and she's alost going to think that you're abusive if you keep that up!"

"It's ok, Angela," Maura chuckled, "I know that Jane is just being protective." She gave Jane a loving smile as Jane kissed her forehead.

"Well," Angela said, "I haven't seen a look like that on my Janie's face in a long time so I think I am gonna like you already." She didn't give either of the ladies time to respond before she went to the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room and dining room. "Boys! Dinner is ready! Come help set the table."

"Come on, Ma!" and "The game was just getting good!" were some of the whiny responses that came from the couch.

"Shut it off! Now!" She turned back to the kitchen with a sigh, "Those boys, I swear to God. Do you have siblings, Maura?"

"No, I don't. Sometimes I wish that I did though."

"Trust me, it's not all that it's cracked up to be." Jane smirked.

As if to prove her point, both of her brothers entered the kitchen as they continued to whine about having to help set the table. "Ma, why do we have to do this?" "Yeah, Ma, it's Janie's job."

"Oh my goodness, you would think that both of you were 4 years old again. Your sister has a guest – and you are both being very rude to her at the moment, by the way, she's gonna think I raised you without any manors – so you have to help out for once and set the table. But before you do, be gentlmen and introduce yourselves to your sister's girlfriend."

Both men turned for the first time to acknowledge the other two women in the room.

"Woah," was all the Tommy could say while Frankie stuttered out a, "Hello." Neither one of them were expecting a woman as gorgeous as Maura.

Angela reached over and smacked Tommy on the back of the head while Jane smacked Frankie. They were eached knocked out of their trances. Frankie stepped forward and introduced himself and Tommy followed suit. Jane didn't appreciate the leering look in her youngest brother's eye as he shook Maura's hand.

"Plate. Napkins. Silverware. Now." Angela said as she ushered her sons out of the room.

"Alright, this was a bad idea." Jane said as the boys left the room, "I did not bring you here to be drooled all over by my brothers. I am so sorry. We can go."

Maura placed a well manicured finger over Jane's lips, "It's ok. I have dealt with worse."

She took Jane's sigh as one of defeat and removed her finger but the brunette began speaking again, "I know but this is..." Again, she was cut off by a finger to on her lips.

Angela smiled as she watched the exchange between the two, "You can kiss her ya know." She said really more to Jane then to Maura.

The detective immediately turned her head towards her mother, "Really, Ma? Do you ha..."

The honey blonde cut her off a third time but this time she did it by taking Jane by the chin and bringing their lips together. Jane was tense for the first second and then gave in and reveled in the feeling of her girlfriend's lips upon her own. She placed her hands on Maura's hips and pulled her closer; both were careful not to take the kiss too far. It was over almost as quickly as it started as Maura pulled away from her girlfriend and looked at the eldest Rizzoli.

"What can I help you care to the dining table, Angela?"

* * *

It didn't take much time for them to get settled around the dinner table. Angela came right out of the gate and asked the one question that both women were hoping to avoid, "So, Maura, what do you do?"

The honey blonde paused for a moment, she chewed her food a little longer then she usually did in order to come up with an answer she was confortable with, "I'm a dancer." She stated simply.

"Oh, wow, that's wonderful. Where do you dance?" Angela asked innocently.

Maura paused and Jane stepped in, "For a little company downtown. They do a lot of contemporary work."

"Do you make good money do that?"

"Ma!" Jane sighed.

Angela shrugged, "What? It's an honest question."

"Better then you would think," was all that Maura said.

Dinner continued as Angela asked more questions about Maura's family and childhood – some of which is answered fully and others in which she twisted or left out some minor details. Tommy and Frankie attempted to embarrass Jane by sharing stories of their childhood but Jane then shot back with a story that was equally if not more embarrassing then theirs. The detective just couldn't get over the look that Tommy had in his eyes anytime he looked at Maura. It was almost as bad as any sleeze bag in the club.

"Who wants dessert?" Angela asked as their plates became empty.

"Oh, Angela you didn't have to go to all that trouble!" Maura exclaimed.

"It's not trouble," Frankie told her, "It's just Sunday dinner!"

"Well, please let me help you clear the table." The dancer said as she stood up and began to gather empty plates.

"Maura, you don't have to do that." Angela said as she tried to encourage her guest to stay in her seat."

"Please, I insist." She said as she carried as arm full of dishes into the kitchen.

"She's here less then 2 hours and is already more helpful then any of you." Their mother said as she pointed to all three of her children.

Angela disappeared into the other room with the rest of the china that was on the table.

"Way to go, Janie!" Frankie exclaimed as soon as both women were gone.

"Yeah, she's pretty great huh?" Jane smiled.

"You bagged a stripper! I never knew you had in it you, Sis!" Tommy laughed.

Jane snapped at him, "What did you say?"

"Oh come on, Jane, the pause that you both took when Ma asked what she did, 'a contemporary dancer'? It's obvious to anyone but Ma that you both just didn't wanna tell her what kind of dancer she really is. I bet she's a real money maker! She's fucking hot now and I can only imagine what she would look like up on a stage. I'd love to see those fucking spetacular ti..."

As Tommy had been ranting and raving he didn't see the steam coming out of his sister's ears, and he didn't notice how quickly she had risen to come around the table and shut him up before her fist connected with his face.

The commotion brought Angela and Maura back into the dining room.

"What happened?" Angela exclaimed loudly as she looked around the room and saw blood pouring from her youngest's nose, her eldest shaking her injured hand and her middle child attempting to shrug innocently.

Tommy was about to tell their mother what really happened when he saw the death glare coming from his sister's eyes. "Nothing, Ma, I was being an asshole. I totally deserved it."

The angry look on her daughter's face told her that Tommy was at least telling the truth about that, "Well get into the bathroom before you drip blood all over my carpet. I will bring you some ice."

Tommy mumbled angrily as she schelped off to the bathroom, Angela in tow with an ice pack, Frankie decided to stay out of all the drama and took up residence on the couch once again, while Maura lead Jane into the kitchen to ice Jane's swelling hand.

"Thank you for defending my honor." Maura smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's bruised knuckles.

"How did you...?"

"There could only be one topic of conversation this evening that would cause you to throw a punch at your brother." Maura smirked.

"He figured out that you're a stripper." Jane told her point blank but she cut her off before she could respond, "But don't worry, he's not going to say anything if he knows what's good for him – and I think that possibly broken nose that I just gave him is the only lesson he will need."

"Well, thank you for taking care of me." The honey blonde said as she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Jane happily returned the embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "We should get going. We have to get to work."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Maura sighed.

"Boy you really did a number on him, Janie." Angela announced her presense in the kitchen. "He won't tell me what he said to make you do that but it must be bad if he doesn't want to tell me about it."

"Don't worry, Ma. I am sure that I took care of it and it won't happen again. But, I am not so sad to say that after all of this excitement, we've got to go."

"Already? But we didn't get to have dessert!"

"I am sure it's lovely, Angela, and I promise that next time we will make it happen but I am sorry to say that we do need to get going."

"Yup, I told you that Maura has to work tonight." As soon as the words left Jane's mouth she regretted them. Why did she bring up her job again?

"You've got a show tonight? I'd love to see one some time!" The older woman told her excitedly.

"It's just a rehearsal." Maura replied smoothly, "We don't really have any public performances on the calender at the moment. We're in development right now."

"Oh, well let me know!" She smiled.

"We definitely will!" Jane told her quickly.

Angela walked them to the door where hugs and kisses were exchanged before the detective and the dancer left the house.

"Oh, God, what a night." Jane sighed as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"I think you're family is wonderful." Maura told her as she took her right hand in both of hers as they pulled away from the curb.

"Both of my brothers are idiots – especially Tommy as you can see – and my mother some times borders on psychotic."

"She just loves you, wants to see you happy."

"Well, I am happy." Jane told her as she brought Maura's hand to her lips, "Happier then I have ever been in my life."

Maura leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Me too."

"She loves you by the way." Jane said.

"How do you know?"

"She told me." Jane stated simply, "When she hugged me at the door she said, 'She's a keeper Janie, don't let her get away.' I told her that I don't intend to."

The dancer smiled and kissed her cheek once more.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jane was easing her car in front of Maura's apartment building. The honey blonde took off her seat belt and was surprised when Jane didn't cut the engine and do the same, "Aren't you coming up?"

"No," Jane said quietly, "I need to meet you at the club."

"Is something wrong?" she was confused by Jane's sudden change in demeanor.

The detective fumbled, "No, well, kind of...well, you need to get _ready_ and I don't really want to be around for that...can't be around for that. So, you go upstairs and do what you need to do and I will see you there."

"Ok." The honey blonde said glumly.

Jane could see the pain in her girlfriend's eyes as she turned to get out of the car, "Hang on a sec." Without turning the car off, the brunette quickly slipped out her side and walked around to open the door for Maura. She held her hand out of her and helped her out of the vehicle. As soon as the car door was closed she pressed the smaller woman up against it and kissed her passionately. Both women were breathless when Jane finally pulled away,

"I will see you at the club." She smiled before climbing back the car and driving away.

Despite all of the ridiculous things that had happened that evening and inspite of the reassuring kisses, as Maura walked up the stairs to her apartment she couldn't help but feel like the biggest screw up of them all.

* * *

**Not the happy ending to the chapter you were hoping for huh? I know you all hate the drug use, it will come to an end eventually I promise...but not before it causes a few more issues. Hope you enjoyed meeting the family though! Lemme know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"What happened to your hands?"

Maura and Jane were cuddle in the dancer's bed in a haze of post coital bliss. The honey blonde had been using her girlfriend's bicep as a pillow as she used one of her hands to massage both of hers. She immediately felt Jane's body stiffen at the question.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She attempted to turn over to face Jane but the detective held her in place.

"No, no, no, it's ok. I know your demons so it's only fair that you know mine. I am kinda surprised that this hasn't come up already. I am also surprised that I let you touch my hands the way you were doing just now. I usually don't let anyone do that but I didn't even notice it, it just felt nice. This just goes to show how relaxed I am with you."

Maura wanted to respond but she was afraid that Jane would clam up.

"We were working this case…" Jane began to retell the tale of Charles Hoyt and the terror that he inflicted on his victims, on her. Tears welled up in her eyes but her voice remained strong and steady. She did everything she could to tell the story with calm confidence – it was over, he's behind bars, he couldn't control her anymore.

"Then my partner found me in the basement, pinned by my hands. He saved my life."

Maura pressed a kiss to the palm of the hand that she still held in hers. She then fought Jane's grip so that she could turn over and kiss her lips. She propped herself up on her elbow so that she was hovering over the detective as she pulled away.

"You're one of the most amazing people that I have ever met." Maura told her.

"I just told you about how I let a kill get the drop on me and then he held me captive in a basement by pinning me to the floor with scalpels and you think I'm amazing?" Jane asked. That was not the reaction that she was expecting Maura to have to her story.

"You're the strongest woman I know. You're amazing because even after all that you have been through you still do what you do everyday. You didn't quit. You went back to work and continued on with your life when you could've just as easily moved on to something else, but you keep putting your life on the line for other people everyday. I have run from so many situations in my life and hearing this story, hearing what you have been through yet you're still here – makes me think that you more amazing then I already do. I have thought that since you saved me in the alleyway. I don't like to think about the times that I didn't have you in my life – or what would happen if for some reason you weren't anymore - because it's been so much better since I met you."

A tear finally slipped from Jane's eye, not because of reliving what Hoyt put her through but because of Maura's words. She slipped her scarred hands into honey blonde tresses and brought their lips together. They only parted long enough for Jane to reassure her, "Well you don't have to worry about that because I am right where I want to be."

* * *

**Short, fluffy, does absolutely nothing to move the plot along chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Some dialogue in this chapter is stolen from an episode of the X-Files – The Unnatural, Season 6, Episode 20. I don't have anything to do with that show either…other then the fact that I Want To Believe.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Maura asked eagerly as they walked down the stairs of her apartment building.

Jane smiled, "You're just going to have to wait and see!"

The detective held the open to door to the building and allowed her girlfriend to pass through. They hadn't even hit the sidewalk where Jane's car was parked before Maura gasped,

"Who is this?" She asked when she saw a small dog peering out throw the passenger side window.

Jane opened the car door and picked up her dog, "This is Jo Friday. We just call her Jo."

"She's adorable!" Maura exclaimed as she scratched the dog behind her ears, "I didn't know you had a dog."

"I hadn't mentioned it?" Jane asked. "Well, I guess there are still plenty of things we are learning about each other."

"And I am looking forward to every single thing." Maura smiled as she pressed a quick kiss to Jane's lips. "Now where are we going?"

"You're just gonna have to get in the car and see!"

* * *

"We're at the park!" Maura smiled as Jane shut off the engine.

"I packed a picnic." The brunette told her. "I've been so busy lately I haven't been able to let Jo out to run around much so I figured this would be a good outing for her too."

Maura snapped the leash onto Jo's collar while Jane retrieved the supplies from the trunk. She understood why her girlfriend had a cooler and a blanket but she had to ask,

"What's in the duffle bag?"

Jane repeated herself, "You're just going to have to wait and see!"

They chose a secluded, shady spot in the park to lay out their blanket. Maura straightened out the corners while Jane unloaded the cooler; sandwiches, chips, fruit, bottled water and some cookies for dessert. She poured a bowl of water for Jo and laid out some dog treats.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" Maura said as she sat down next to the other woman and looked at the spread that was laid out.

Jane smiled, "You're welcome! I am just glad that we are getting to spend the whole day together. I don't get to see you in the daytime as often as I would like to!"

The honey blonde kissed her soundly before picking up a sandwich, "Well, hopefully one of these days we can change that!"

They ate in relative silence as they took in the park around them. It was the perfect spring day. The sun was shining as the birds sang and children ran around on the playground. They polished off the sandwiches and sides and decided to take a break before dessert.

"What's next?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Well," Jane said as she unzipped the duffle bag to reveal different sporting items. "Do you want to try football, baseball or Frisbee? There's a batting cage over on the other side of the park if you want to give batting a try too."

Maura was skeptical, "I don't know, Jane. I doubt I will be good at any of this."

"I'm going to teach you! Come on it's going to be fun!"

They spent the next few hours playing catch with the different balls that Jane had brought. She taught her girlfriend how to throw a perfect spiral by spreading her fingers out on the laces of the football, how to properly catch a baseball with her glove and they both giggle at Jo Friday as the pup attempted the carry the Frisbee that was bigger then she was.

It took some convincing but Jane managed to get Maura to the batting cages. The brunette batted first so that Maura could watch her stance and technique. The dancer attempted to pay attention but really spent most of the time oogling her girlfriend's ass.

"Think you're ready?" Jane asked as the machine shut off and she turned around.

Maura snapped out of her trance, "Um, sure! Will you help me with the first few?"

Jane smiled and agreed, "Sure!"

Maura stepped up to the plate with the bat and Jane came up behind her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman as they gripped the bat together.

"Now don't strangle it." Jane coached her, "You just wanna shake hands with it. 'Hello, Mr. Bat. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Oh no, no Miss Isles, the pleasure is all mine.'" Maura giggled at her girlfriend as she continued, "Okay, now, we want to... we want to go hips before hands, okay? We want to stride forward and turn. That's all we're thinking about. So, we go hips... before hands, all right?"

Jane placed her hand on Maura hip to press their hips together as she demonstrated the proper motion.

Maura's breath caught in her throat at her girlfriend's touch, "Okay."

"One more time." Jane said as she made their bodies repeat the motion, "Hips... before hands, all right?"

"Yeah." Maura nodded.

"What is it?"

"Hips before hands." Maura repeated confidently.

"Right. We're going to wait on the pitch. We're going to keep our eye on the ball. Then, we're just going to make contact. We're not going to think. We're just going to let it fly, Maura, okay?"

The other woman smiled, "Ok!"

Jane stepped away quickly to put the tokens in the machine before resuming her place behind her girlfriend. They gripped the bat together as Maura exclaimed, "I'm in the middle!" so that Jane's hands her on either side of hers on the smooth bat handle.

Together, the women swung at the first 10 pitches and hit more then half of them. Jane was then confident that Maura could handle herself in the cage and stepped back so that she could swing at the last 10 on her own.

"Just keep your eye on the ball babe!" She encouraged her. She was proud when Maura stepped away from the plate having only missed one pitch.

"That was fun!"

"You did great!" Jane said as she smiled and kissed her lightly, "Do you want to do another round?"

"I'm good, but if you want to go again I will watch!" Maura said.

"I think I have had enough of the park. It's time to move on to our next destination."

"Are you going to tell me where that is or am I just going to have to wait and see again?" The dancer asked.

Jane didn't answer. She just smiled, kissed her girlfriend, and laced their fingers together before leading them towards the car.

* * *

Jane parked her car along the curb and shut it off.

"Where are we?" Maura asked as she looked out the window and took in her surroundings.

"My apartment." Jane answered simply, "I was thinking that we could stay here tonight."

The dancer seemed hesitant, "Oh, I didn't bring anything."

"You won't need anything," Jane said with a seductive smile. She kissed her quickly before climbing out of the car. "Come on."

"Make yourself at home." Jane said as they stepped in through the front door. "I will be back in a minute. I'm just gonna put some of this stuff away." The brunette stepped into the back of the apartment and left her girlfriend in the living room with Jo to keep her company.

Maura set her bag down on the couch and began to wander the living room. The red couch faced a flat screen TV with a coffee table in between. The dancer envisioned Jane sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the table, a beer in her hand and Jo in her lap, watching a baseball game.

She circled the room and looked at the family photos that were scattered on the bookshelf. Family vacations, baseball games, her graduation from the academy. Maura couldn't help but feel saddened as she looked at the pictures. She had never had anything close to that growing up. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Jane had reentered the room until her arms were wrapped around her from behind.

"Frankie, Tommy and me at our family's big Fourth of July party when we were kids." Jane explained the picture at which the honey blonde was staring as she kissed her shoulder.

The woman in her arms gave out a quiet, "Hmmm," in response.

"Hey, what's up?" Jane could sense a change in her mood.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly though she didn't turn around.

"Don't 'nothing' me," Jane said sternly but also with a hint of playfulness in her voice. She forced her girlfriend to turn and face her, "What's going on?" She had only been gone for five minutes. What could have caused such a drastic change in her mood in that short amount of time?

"It's just…it's nothing…I'm fine." She tried to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes but she couldn't hide them from Jane.

"You're not fine when there are tears in your eyes like that. Come on, Maura, please talk to me."

Maura quickly wiped away her tears, "I…well, being here and seeing how you live and your family photos and all makes me realize that you are so out of my league. I am not good enough for you."

"What?!" Jane was shocked by what Maura was saying.

"You deserve so much better then someone like me! I don't know how you can stand to come over to my place all the time when you could be here. So much nicer, cleaner, safer. I don't know…"

Jane cut her off, "Hey, I didn't bring you here to make you feel that way, to make you think that I live such a better life then you do! God if I thought for a second that you would feel that way then I wouldn't have done it. Maura, I brought you here because I want to share my life with you. I want you to see the parts of me, the things about me that you haven't seen before."

"Why?" The dancer questioned.

She received a simple answer, "Because I love you."

Maura's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat, "You…?"

"I love you, Maura. I thought that I had been in love before but I realize now that I have never known what being in love really was until I was with you. I want to be with you every second of the day, I want to share every bit of myself with you, you make me feel these amazing things that I don't even have words to describe. I will do anything that I have to do to make you realize that I don't care about your past. It's made you who you are today and that's all I care about."

Tears were freely flowing down the smaller woman's cheeks, "No one has ever said that to me before." She whispered.

"Well, you're going to be hearing it from me a lot…if you would like to that is…"

"Yes," She nodded vigorously, "God, yes. Oh Jane, I love you too!"

The honey blonde threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck as she attacked her lips with her own. Jane returned the kiss full force, digging her fingertips into her hips to bring their bodies closer together. Their tongues dances as their hands ran up and down each others body. Jane was the one to break the kiss and rest their foreheads together.

"Would you like to see the bedroom?" She panted.

"Yes," Maura smiled as she too caught her breath, "I will actually look at it later though, right now all I want to look at is you."

Jane smiled as she lifted her; Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist as the brunette carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Who loves reviews? This girl! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chatper 14**

* * *

"You arrested my dealer?" Maura practically screamed when she opened her front door after Jane knocked.

The detective had rushed over to the dancer's apartment after receiving a frantic text message from her. She didn't expect this to be the issue.

"No," Jane said, "Well, not directly."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Maura asked loudly.

Jane kept her cool, "Can we talk about this inside please?" She didn't feel like having a fight about her girlfriend's drug dealer in the apartment hallway.

Maura turned on her heel and walked away from the doorway, leaving it open. Jane closed it behind her and then turned to face the honey blonde. Maura stood on the opposite side of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, "So?"

"I made a tip to a friend of mine in narcotics." She told her directly.

Maura had never felt so betrayed, "How could you do that to me?"

"Do that to you? Maura? I haven't done anything to you." Jane was really only slightly surprised by the other woman's reaction. She figured that once news of Sam's arrest reached her that she would assume she had something to do with it.

"You promised to drop it!"

The detective jumped in quickly, "I didn't promise you anything!"

Jane's tone was like a stab to her heart, "I asked you to ignore it and you went behind my back and did everything I didn't want you to do!"

"I did what was best for you!" The brunette said with her voice raised.

"What was best for me? Are you my fucking mother now? Do you really think that what is best for me is for the rest of Sam's operation to be after me because of what you just did?" Maura screamed.

"My contact in narcotics assured me that it will never come back to either of us!" Jane tried to reassure her. "I made sure that he had plenty of time to cool down after he confronted you so that it wouldn't seem like it was me retaliating. You were right to stop me that night."

"Yes, but I was meaning to stop you for good! For you to never do anything but you went and did it anyway." The honey blonde's volume level was not getting any quieter.

"I was trying to help you!"

Maura's voice got louder, "Help me? Because I am just some poor fucking broken stripper that can't take care of herself? Am I your fucking pity project?"

"You know that's not true." Jane said as she tried to step closer to where Maura was standing. The other woman immediately took a step backwards.

"What am I supposed to do now huh? Find another dealer? No one is going to sell to me now!" She screamed.

Jane scoffed, "So this is about the coke, not about the fact that you think I put you in danger?"

"It's not like I do it just for the hell of it!" Dancer was now yelling at max levels, "I need it to work! I need it so that mother fucker can't get me anymore!" Jane was completely taken aback when Maura picked a plate up from the coffee table and threw it at the wall. White ceramic pieces exploded against the sea foam green wall as Maura began to sob uncontrollably.

Jane stepped forward to take the smaller woman in her arms but she was quickly pushed away as Maura stormed by her. She slammed her bedroom door. Jane only let a moment pass before following. She cracked the door and found that the dancer had crumpled at the foot of her bed as sobs wracked her body.

The detective quietly sat down next to her and wrapped her in her arms. Maura fought the embrace but Jane held on tight. There was no way that she was letting the honey blonde get away. Maura eventually gave in to her girlfriend's arms and sobbed against her chest.

Jane pressed kisses to her hair line as she whispered, "Your father can't get to you anymore. He's gone. It's ok. He will never hurt you again. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

* * *

**Will this finally end the drug use I know you all hate? You will just have to wait and see. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Oh, my God isn't this day over yet?!" Jane exclaimed as she sat down at her desk.

Frost chuckled from his desk across the room, "Two more cases to finish paperwork on Jane and then it's all over. You wanna hit the Robber when we're done?"

"No, I just want to go home and collapse." Jane told him. It was actually a complete lie. She wasn't going home at all. She was going to The Candy Store. In fact, she should've been there 45 minutes ago. She had texted Max and told her that she would be late for her evening shift. "I wish this damn paperwork would do itself," she grumbled under her breath.

Twenty minutes later she had just closed her second to last file when her phone began to vibrate, "Rizzoli." She answered without looking at the ID.

"_Jane, it's Max."_

"Hey! Did you get my text? I am stuck here…"

The bartender cut her off, _"It's not about your shift Jane, it's Maura."_

"Is she ok?" Jane asked, instantly worried.

"_She's freaking out. I have never seen her like this before. She's crying, having a total breakdown. She's just been asking for you. She won't talk to me."_

"Tell her I will be right there." Jane snapped the phone shut quickly. "Frost, I've got to go. It's an emergency."

"What's going on? Is it your Mom?"

"I can't really explain right now." She told him as she threw on her blazer and grabbed her keys. "Cover for me?"

Frost nodded, slightly confused by Jane's secrecy, "Of course."

She threw a, "Thanks man," over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jane asked Max as soon as she entered the club. She had interrupted the bartender's conversation with a customer but she didn't care.

"My office." Max said simply before turning back to the man in front of her.

Jane made a beeline for the back. She had only been in Max's office a handful of times but didn't have any trouble finding it. She burst through the door without bothering to knock to acknowledge her presence. "Maura!?"

The honey blonde jumped slightly but then practically launched herself out of the chair she had been sitting in and into Jane's arms. The taller woman held her tightly as she shook with sobs. She stroked her hair and tried to soothe her while she slowly moved them back towards the seat that she had just vacated. Jane lowered her into the chair and then knelt in front of it. She took the dancer's face in her hands, "Baby, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I can't do it, Jane." She sniffled, "I can't get on stage without it."

Jane's heart sank. The damn drugs again.

Tears continued to stream down her face, "I tried. I really did. I have been trying to talk myself into it all day. I've been telling myself that it's going to be ok. That I could deal with it. I took some shots before I got here. I took another few when I got here. I couldn't take anymore because then I would be so drunk I couldn't dance at all." She was rambling so quickly Jane almost had a hard time keeping up. "I was about to go on for my first set and I just couldn't do it. I started crying and hyperventilating. I couldn't tell Max what was wrong because if she knew that I did coke before I came to work she would fire me. And I can't get fired Jane, I just can't. What would I do then? I didn't know what else to do so I just begged Max to call you even though we knew that you were going to be late for your shift. I just…I just…"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's ok!" Jane cut her off when she could tell that she was having trouble breathing. Maura buried her head in Jane's neck as she tried to control her breathing. The brunette began to rub soothing circles along her back, "Shhh, it's ok. I am here now. I've got you. It's ok."

Jane waited until Maura had calmed down before she started speaking again. "Maur, you can do this. I know you can! You don't need it!"

"But I do!" The dancer argued.

"No you don't! I am here for you. I will do anything that I can, that you need me to do."

Tears were still pouring down Maura's face, "But you can't…you're not…I don't…"

Jane's heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces; her eyes began to well up also, "Maura, please. Trust me. Let me be enough for you. Let me be all that you need."

The tears in Jane's eyes sent the dancer over the edge again. She never wanted to hurt her girlfriend but now she could see how much pain she was causing. She clung to the detective as she pressed her face into the crook of her shoulder. Jane slowly sat backwards and brought Maura with her. She cradled the honey blonde in her lap as she sat on the floor of Max's office. She willed her tears away. She knew she had to be strong for Maura.

The dancer cried until she didn't have anymore tears to give. She pulled her face out of Jane's neck and wiped her eyes. The brunette wiped the other woman's cheeks before bringing their lips together. She tried to express all of her support and devotion through the kiss. The held the other woman's face in her hands as she pulled back, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Maura paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "No, I want to get cleaned up and then I am going to go to work."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Maura said with a nod, "As long as you're still here."

Jane kissed her solidly one more time, "I'm not going anywhere."

Less then an hour later, Erin stepped on to the stage for the third set of the evening. Every few minutes she would turn to make sure that Jane was still waiting by the door. And then she'd dance some more.

* * *

**Will it really be this easy for Maura to get over everything? Probably not, I haven't decided how deep into her withdrawal I really want to get. We will see. Hope you liked it! Let me know!?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Maura stretched as she woke up in the morning. Her eyes squinted against the sun that was coming in through her girlfriend's bedroom windows. She rolled on her side and smiled as she looked at the brunette. She was so lucky to have her and she was such an idiot for almost ruining everything.

The last few weeks had been rough. Maura had always sworn, 'I'm not addicted to cocaine. I don't really need it,' but her actions over the past few weeks, the way that she reacted to a life without it, told a different story.

That first night that she had danced without the drug had been hard. She was looking to Jane for reassurance what felt like every few seconds. When they got back to her apartment late that night she had collapsed in Jane's arms and cried herself to sleep. The depression sank in, the irritability. Jane would come over to find her sitting by the window just staring at the streets below and she would refuse to go anywhere other then work - which was difficult enough as it was. The brunette had brought Jo Friday over for a while. She had high hopes that the pup would work as a kind of therapy dog that people talk so much about. Maura had perked up a little but it didn't help for long.

One of the worst things about how their relationship had changed were the fights. Maura would pick a fight any chance that she got. It could be about anything and everything. She seemed to just like the excuse to scream. Last night, had been the worst night of all. The night that Maura thought that her actions had lost Jane forever. She would never stop being thankful that the woman had allowed her into her bed last night...

* * *

"I wasn't looking at her like that!" Jane said with a huff as they entered Maura's apartment.

"Stop lying to me!" Maura yelled, "I knew you were. I looked to you for support, for reassurance and there you were flirting with Justine. In the time that I needed you the most and you were off eye fucking her!"

"Maura, babe, plea..."

"Don't 'babe' me! Don't you dare fucking 'babe' me!" The honey blonde's voice was getting louder now. "I know that Justine has been jealous of our relationship ever since we got together and I always thought that I never had anything to worry about but now I'm not so sure!"

"Maura please, you're being completely irrational this anger you're feeling is just a side effect from your withdrawal and I..."

The dancer saw red when Jane tried to blame her feelings on her lack of drug use. The withdrawal that she was currently going through was her fault to begin with. She would be just fine if Jane hadn't had Sam arrested. Before she could stop herself, Maura lifted her hand and slapped the brunette across the face; effectively cutting off her sentence before she could speak another word. She immediately regretted her decision the moment it had happened.

Jane's face fell. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped in utter shock of what had just happened. Never in a million years would she have thought that Maura would ever hit her. Tears welled in her eyes, not from physical pain in her cheek but from the pain in her heart. She didn't say a word. She simply turned on her heel and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

"Jane!" Maura stumbled after her. Tears blurred her own vision, "Jane I am so sorry!" She ran into the hallway but the emergency exit door to the stairs was already closing behind the detective. "Jane I don't know what..." Her words caught in her throat as she sank to the floor outside of her apartment and cried.

Jane drove around for hours. She didn't want to go home. It was too late to go to a bar and drink the pain away. At this time of night if the couple had been looking for something to do they would catch a night train and just ride it to the end of the line and back. Laughing together in the empty train car. Maura would laugh away her demons as Jane would laugh away the horrors that she would see in her day job. How horrible people could be to each other. She had thought about catching a train but being in a place that she loved to be with Maura would only make things worse.

At 6:30 in the morning, Jane gave up and pointed her car towards home. Rain was coming down in buckets. The morning sun was blocked out by the dark storm clouds. Jane felt as though the rain was fitting to her mood. She was thankful to find a parking spot on her street that wasn't too far from her building. The lanky brunette climbed out of her car and made a break for it. She ran towards her building as fast as she could but then slowed when she saw a figure sitting on her stoop. Completely drenched and shivering she knew that it could only be one person.

She walked up to the steps and stood next to Maura. She dancer was freezing in only jeans and a hoodie. Both pieces of clothing were now doing more harm then good since they were both completely soaked. Maura looked up at her with bright red eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying for hours. Neither one of them said anything. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours before Jane finally broke the silence.

"Come on," is all she said before putting the key in the lock of her apartment building.

Both women remained silent as they entered the apartment. As Jane keyed open her door and left it open for Maura to enter, the dancer was ready to spill nothing but apologies as soon as the door was closed behind her but Jane had already walked into the back of the apartment. She was left in the living room, Jo Friday yipping at her ankles, with no idea about what was about to happen. A few minutes later, Jane reappeared. She had changed into sweat pants and an oversized hoodie. She carried a towel and a change of clothes. She handed them over to the dancer without a word.

Maura tried to smile as she took the clothes from her and went into the bathroom. She threw her wet clothes over the shower curtain rod to dry after she slipped into the sweats that Jane had given her. She took a deep breath before stepping into the living room to face the music.

She found Jane sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. There was a cup of coffee in her hand as well as a second steaming cup on the table by her feet. She handed it to Maura who took a tentative sip. Just the way she liked it. Maybe Jane wasn't as mad as she thought she was?

Maura didn't know if she should sit or where she should sit so she remained standing by the table. Jane didn't look at her as she asked,

"How did you get here?"

"I took a few buses, walked a lot." Maura answered.

Jane finally looked at her. There was anger in her eyes again but this time it was mixed with concern, "Jesus, Maura! At this time of night?! It must have taken you forever! Do you know what could've happened to you?!"

"It took almost 3 hours." Maura told her, "I didn't have the money for a cab but I had to see you. Had to have the chance..." She trailed off not knowing exactly where to begin, "When you weren't home I just decided to sit and wait."

"How long were you sitting there?"

Maura shrugged, "I don't know. Two hours maybe?"

Jane took a sip of her coffee. She no longer knew what to say. Maura took a deep breath before speaking,

"I am so sorry, Jane. I know that those words probably aren't enough but I don't know what other ones to use. I am an idiot. I had absolutely no right to do what I did. I don't know what came over me. I am sorry that I have been such a bitch to you these past few weeks. You deserve so much better then me but for some reason you always stay. I don't know how you do it? What do I have to offer you? I'm not smart, I don't know where I am going in life, no one else has ever stood behind me so I don't understand why you do. I wouldn't blame you if I have finally pushed you over the edge to leave. I did to you what has been done to me my entire life and I had sworn to myself that I would never do that to anyone. I am so so sorry! You have done so much to help me, to help me turn my life around and I just fuck it up like I always do. All I can say is that I am sorry and ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me but if you can't do that then I understand."

Maura didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face until Jane stood up and wiped them away. She used her thumbs to brush away the hot tears as she kissed her forehead before bringing the honey blonde into her arms.

The dancer buried her face in the crook of the taller woman's neck as she held on for dear life. She silently vowed that she would never do anything to fuck up their relationship again.

Jane eventually pulled away and held the other woman at arms length. "I forgive you," she said, "But if you lay a finger on me like that again - I'm out of here."

"Never again," Maura whispered. She guided the brunette to sit on the couch and the knelt in front of her. She took Jane's face in her hands as her lips traced every square inch of skin on her left cheek. Her lips tentatively ended their journey on the Jane's lips where she kissed her lightly.

"It didn't hurt that badly," Jane told her as she pulled away, "I've gotten much worse at work." She brought her hand up to her chest when she said, "It hurt more right here."

Maura's eyes welled up again as she looked at Jane's hand that was placed over her heart. She took Jane's scared hand in her's and removed it from her chest before pressing her lips to where it had been.

"I'm sorry." Maura said again as she buried herself into Jane's chest and cried once more.

Jane kissed the top of her head, "I know."

They stayed in that position for a while longer before Jane maneuvered them to the bedroom where they curled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

Maura didn't have the words to describe how thankful she was that Jane hadn't broken things off. As she lay there looking at the amazing woman beside her she promised to count her blessings everyday and do whatever she could to show the other woman how much she loved her.

It didn't take long before just looking at the brunette wasn't enough. Maura had to feel her skin underneath her finger tips. She gently placed a hand on the sleeping woman's stomach and allowed her fingers to creep under the hoodie that she wore. Her finger tips skimmed flesh from just beneath her breasts to just above her panty line. She slow movement eventually coaxed the brunette awake.

"Hi." She murmured with a voice full of sleep.

"Hi back." Maura stretched the kinks from her limbs before gathering her girlfriend in her arms and kissing her good morning.

Maura cupped her left cheek and once again said, "I'm so sorry."

"Stop it." Jane said as she took Maura's hand from her face and held it between her own. "It's over. You're forgiven. It's never going to happen again."

"Never." Maura confirmed.

Jane kissed her again and this time when they parted Maura said,"I love you."

"Now that is something that you can say as often as you would like." Jane beamed.

"I love you." Maura said again as she kissed the brunette. "I love you." She said as she straddled her hips and hovered above her. "I love you." She said once more as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and flung it across the room. She continued her mantra and she kissed her way down Jane's body, determined to really show her how much she loved her.

* * *

**Send me some reviews to tell me what you think!? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**When I had originally thought of this chapter I was going to make it something like Jane's birthday surprise but then someone suggested that Maura do something nice for Jane so that is what this has turned into. I think this is the most sexual explict chapter I have ever written. FYI. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Jane sat in Max's office; her leg bouncing nervously. The bartender had asked her to step into the office after her shift and wait there for a few minutes. She had no idea what was about to happen. Maura had been behaving differently these past few weeks as she was fighting withdrawal. Had Max noticed? Was she worried about her dancer and just wanted Jane's thoughts? Had she figured out that Maura had been using and wanted Jane confirmation? Would Maura get fired? She couldn't be a part of Maura losing her job. Not after all they had been through already.

The door opened and Max finally entered. She leaned against the edge of her desk. "How's is going Rizzoli?"

"It's ok Max. Same ol' same ol'." She tried to play it cool.

They stared at each other for almost a solid minute before Jane spoke again, "What's going on Max?"

The older woman took a deep breath, "I am so awful at this kind of thing I wish she hadn't asked me to help." She said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" The detective's eyebrows knit with confusion.

"Your girl is arranging a surprise for you and she asked me to distract you. I am awful at coming up with bullshit like this." She admitted.

Jane's heart lightened at the news, "What is it?"

"That's I'm not telling you." Max said as she held up her hand. "But we need to sit in here until I get a text from her that the coast is clear for you to go out there. You have my back and not let her know that I botched things up a little?"

"I promise Max." Jane laughed.

The two women fell into easy conversation. Work, family, sports, the weather. Whatever. Finally, Max's cell buzzed.

"Well," she said flipping her phone open and reading the screen, "That's my cue to send you out there and then hit the road."

"You're not staying?" Jane asked.

Max laughed, "Hell no! I don't want to be anywhere near what's going to happen tonight."

Jane became even more confused by Max's reaction. What was going on?

The detective and the bartender said their goodbyes before Max slipped out the back door and Jane made her way towards the main club. Her jaw dropped when she entered the main room. Candles were on every table top, the lights had been changed from their flashy club lighting to a soft romantic glow, the music fit the mood of the music rather then the usual bump and grind that played. Jane's eyes scanned the room and she spotted a bottle of champagne chilling on ice with two flutes next to it. Next she noticed a blanket had been laid out on one side of the stage. Where was Maura?

She stepped further into the room and decided to take a seat at the table that held the champagne. Almost as soon as she had hit the chair the music changed to something a little more upbeat. Maura stepped out onto the stage. She didn't wear the platinum blonde wig that she normally donned when dancing. The little bit of clothing that she did wear was similar to what she usually wore but there was something different about it this time...something...more sensual. Jane had a feeling that this was an outfit worn only for her. Her eyes never left the honey blonde's body as she danced around the stage. She swung around the pole with an ease that Jane could never understand.

This time though, her dance was not limited to the stage. The dancer made her way down a set of steps at the front of the stage that Jane had failed to notice. Where did those come from? The question quickly left her mind as Maura straddled her thighs and began to gyrate in her lap. Jane didn't know what to look at; Maura's bright green eyes or her lace encased breasts that were so amazingly close to her face. As the song ended, Maura buried her hands into Jane's raven curls and kissed her with all the passion that she had inside of her. The detective's hands went to her back and began to roam every inch of her that she could possibly touch.

Both sets of lips were swollen from their kisses when Maura finally pulled back. She pressed her forehead to Jane's as their breathing regulated. She kissed the woman underneath her quickly before she looked her in the eye and said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Jane smiled widely, "What's all this?"

"After everything that has happened these past few weeks, all the trouble I have caused..."

"You haven't caused trouble." Jane cut her off. She was quickly silenced by Maura's finger against her lips.

"I have been a pain in the ass. And I am so sorry and I am so thankful that you have stood by me. That you have pulled me through it all. I love you so much."

Jane kissed her softly and couldn't help but smile against her lips, "I love you too."

"Tonight is all about you." Maura told her as she cupped her face in her hands. "Your own private show."

Jane smiled at the thought, "What's with the blanket?"

"Well, I figured that tonight could end a little differently then the other nights. You could do what every guy in here wishes that they could." Maura blushed slightly as she said it.

"What about the security cameras?" Jane asked glancing around the room where she knew they were.

"They are covered." Maura explained. "Max let me cover them as long as we remove the pieces of cloth that are covering them before we leave. Joe taught me how to shut down the sound system and..."

"Joe knows this is happening?" Jane interrupted once more.

"He doesn't know specifics. He just knows that Max is allowing me to host a private gathering here after hours." The dancer assured her. "Trust me. I don't want that pig anywhere near our business. The doors are already locked. We just have to make sure they're closed behind us."

"I think we can handle that." Jane smiled as she kissed her again.

Maura broke the kiss and climbed off of Jane's lap. "Now, detective, I think it's time to get this party started." She said as she popped the cork on the champagne."

She poured two glasses and handed one to Jane before she picked up a remote that had been stashed away. She hit a few buttons and new music began to play. She stepped back up on stage as she hips swayed and shoulder's shimmied. She started working the pole; climbing up it and sliding down it, every movement making Jane want nothing more then to have those strong thighs clamped around her waist.

It was well into the second song before Maura lost a piece of clothing. She peeled her sheer tank top over her head and tossed in Jane's direction. She detective giggled, allowing the top of land directly on her head. She held it in her hands as Maura's performance continued. Her hips rolled in time with the music and Jane had to stop herself from drooling. She had never felt this relaxed watching Maura perform. Knowing that this was merely for her made her sit back and enjoy every second of it.

The songs continued to change, one song fluidly rolling into the next. Jane's eyes widened as Maura's hands finally slipped behind her so that she could unhook her bra. This was Jane's favorite part. She loved Maura's breasts. Would almost say that she's borderline obsessed with them. She could spend hours worshipping them. Licking, kissing, nipping, sucking, anything she could think of. The fact that Maura loved having attention lavished on her chest made them the perfect pair. The brunette pressed her legs together to try to relieve the ache in her core that bubbled up as Maura's breasts were revealed. She fidgeted with the tank top in her hands. She had to keep them busy so that she didn't interrupt the performance to get her hands on them. As the beat changed again and a new song started, Maura made her way down the steps back towards Jane. She danced around the brunette her fingertips skimming along her body as she passed. Jane blood began to boil, hotter and hotter. She wanted nothing more then to take her girlfriend then and there.

When Maura settled in her lap, her hips grinding into Jane's the woman in the chair didn't know where to put her hands. She wasn't sure if Maura wanted her to touch her or not. The dancer sensed her girlfriend's hesitation and placed the other woman's hands on her ass. Jane kneaded the flesh under her fingertips, occasionally toying with the line of the thong that she still wore. The dancer pressed her breasts into the brunette's face; encouraging her to do anything she wanted.

Jane's mouth went to work. She kissed and licked her way around her left breast before sucking the nipple into her mouth. Maura's hands slipped back into Jane's hair. She didn't use her grip to direct her girlfriend's exploration. She just massaged her scalp and occasionally scratched her lightly with her nails. Jane spent quite an amount of time toying with her left left breast before kissing her way across her chest to pay adequate attention to the right. Maura moaned loudly as the brunette bit her nipple and then soothed it over with her tongue.

The dancer was close to orgasm due to the ministrations of Jane's tongue but she didn't want to fall over the edge just yet. Jane whimpered at the loss of contact when Maura forced her mouth away from her breasts. The honey blonde kissed her soundly before turning in her lap so that her back now faced Jane's front. She leaned back and captured her lips once more. One of Jane's hands massaged her breast while the other skimmed its way down her torso and slipped past the this barrier of Maura's thong. The woman on top pulled the hand away from her center before it could reach it's destination.

She climbed off of Jane's lap completely and began to dance around her once more. When she finally stopped in front of the seated woman, she slowly turned her back to her as her fingers toyed with the elastic band at her hips. The one thing about strip clubs in Massachusetts - thongs or whatever lower undergarment dancers wore never came off. The women were never FULLY nude. Tonight though that would not be the case. Jane's mouth watered as the dancer bent over and inched the small piece of fabric down her legs; successfully fully exposing her slick center to the detective's burning eyes.

Jane was sure that she had never been so turned on as she was just then; staring at her girlfriend who was wearing nothing but a pair of high heels. Maura turned so that they were face to face. The brunette grabbed her by the hips and pulled them together so that she smaller woman was once again straddling her lap. The dancer was conscious not to grind her center against the woman below her - she knew that she would leave evidence of her arousal all over the detective's jeans.

The seated woman captured the dancer's lips while her hands roamed over her smooth skin. She moved her lips down her pale neck; careful not to mark her during her journey. Her hands slipped to her nipples and gave each of them a tweak before continuing south. She cupped her girlfriend's heat but before she could slip inside of her Maura pulled away.

She stood up and extended her hand to the brunette. Their fingers entangled, she lead Jane up the steps to the side of the stage where the blanket was laid out. When they reached its edge, Jane moved to take off her top but Maura stopped her,

"No," she grabbed Jane's wrist, "Leave your clothes on." The taller woman gave her a slight pout before she added. "For now."

Maura laid down on the blanket. She propped herself up on her elbows as she planted her feet on the floor and spread her knees part. She was fully exposed to the woman in front of her. The honey blonde began to play with her own nipples. Twisting and tweaking them to an even tighter peak - if that was even possible. She left her right hand on her breast while the other ghosted down her abdomen. Her pointer teased her center nerve before moving slightly lower; dipping inside herself. She drew her wetness upward and teased herself again. She bit her lip as she stared at Jane whose eyes were glued to the center of her body.

Jane felt a rush of liquid heat between her legs as she watched her girlfriend touch herself. She watched with lust filled eyes as Maura entered herself with two fingers and slowly pumped them in and out. She drew her hand out and brought them to her lips. Jane's mouth went dry as Maura tasted herself. The hand returned her center and her fingers disappeared once more. When Jane could seem them again she could tell they were both coated her juices. This time Maura didn't bring them to her mouth. She stopped at her chest, painted her nipples with her wet fingers and then crooked one of them at Jane in a come hither motion.

The detective was down on all fours hovering above the honey blonde in a matter of seconds. She grabbed Maura's hand and took her fingers in her mouth; sucking the remaining residue off of each digit before capturing Maura's lips. She moaned at the tastes of Maura on both of their tongues. Usually she would take more time getting to the honey blonde's chest but now she was eager to taste it more then ever. She licked and sucked every inch of each of them. She pressed both breasts as closely together as possible so that she could take both nipples into her mouth at once. A few minutes ago she had been trying to be good and not leave marks on Maura's body but now there were no guarantees.

Finally, Maura got to the point that she didn't wand the brunette's mouth anywhere but one specific place. She thrust her hands into her mused hair and attempted to make her continue her journey south. Jane's lips skimmed along her stomach only pausing quickly to dip into her belly button which made the honey blonde shiver. Her fingers continued to tease the dancer's nipples Jane reached her final destination - she devoured her.

She licked her slit top to bottom and back again and then wasted no time in driving her tongue inside of her. She flicked it in and out completely drunk on the taste of her girlfriend. Leaving one hand to tend to her breasts, Jane added the other to her current task. She entered her with one finger moving in and out only once before adding another. Her tongue went back to work on her center bundle of nerves; alternating between licking it in circles and sucking it between her lips. Maura writhed beneath her as her hips moved in time to the rhythm that the dominating woman had set with her tongue and fingers. The dancer moaned loudly and encouraged her girlfriend to continue as she told her how good if felt, begging for more.

Jane added a third finger as her lips sucked greedily. She pumped into her fast and hard. She could tell that the honey blonde was close to the edge. The fists that were buried in her hair starting pulling upwards; signaling to Jane that Maura wanted her to move but Jane wanted nothing more then to stay exactly where she was.

"Please Jane," Maura finally begged - panting as she did so, "Please...I want you...I want you up here. I need you to kiss me."

Jane had no choice but to give in hearing the tone of her girlfriend's voice. What Maura wants...Maura gets. With one final suck at her center she moved her way upwards. She repositioned herself and placed her thigh between Maura's legs. She was able to give herself more power behind her hand, make her thrusts deeper. Maura moaned loudly at the new force but the sound was quickly smothered by Jane's lips. The dancer knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. As Jane curved her fingers upwards to hit that special spot, Maura was gone. The brunette swallowed her moans as she crashed over the edge. The dancer's hips were wildly thrusting upwards as she fingers clawed at Jane's back and scalp. The detective's palm was filled with hot and sticky juices. She continued to pump in and out of the smaller woman slowing her space she she continued.

Maura ripped her lips away from Jane's and collapsed onto the floor as more aftershocks rocked through her body. Jane returned her mouth to her girlfriend's core, determined to lap up every taste that Maura had to give. She would give her over sensitive nerve the occasional flick of her tongue which would cause the honey blonde to jump but most of the time Jane stayed at her opening, soothing her, tasting her.

When Jane felt as though she had cleaned Maura of all that she had, she hovered above the woman on the floor so that they were face to face. Maura lay with her eyes closed and her hands clutching the blanket on either side of her.

'She's so beautiful,' thought Jane. The fact that Maura had just allowed her to do was practically what she had been hiding from all these years - buried herself in a drug induced haze in order to avoid thinking about - made Jane's heart swell. It told Jane that Maura trusted her with everything. Every inch of her body. Every piece of her heart.

The brunette stroked Maura's cheek with the back of her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and green orbs met brown. The dancer smiled widely and captured Jane's lips in a kiss that was slow and deep and loving and so many other things neither woman could describe it.

"That was amazing." Maura told her as she pulled away.

"You're amazing." Jane whispered as she nuzzled their noses together.

Maura kissed her again as her hands roamed underneath the other woman's shirt. She slowly began to press it up her torso.

Jane pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Maura asked with a giggle, "It's your turn detective. Do you think I would let this night end without being able to have my way with you?"

Jane chuckled and pulled her shirt over her head, casting it aside. Whatever Maura wants...Maura gets.

Maura didn't waste any time undoing Jane's bra. She flicked the clasp apart with ease and tossed the garment away. She brought Jane's mouth to hers as her fingers explored the nipples that had just become exposed. Jane moaned at the new attention and was suddenly being flipped over onto her back so that Maura could hover above her. How did that happen?

The dancer licked her way down the column of her lover's throat, stopping only to nip lightly at her pulse point. She nibbled across her collar bone and then down to her breasts. Jane gasped as the tip of her tongue teased her tight nipples before taking them fully into her warm mouth. Maura's mouth on one breast, her left hand on the other she used to right hand to slither into her jeans cup Jane's heat.

"Oh my God you are soaked." Maura groaned with a smile. She knew that Jane would be wet but this was beyond her expectations.

"It's all because of you." Jane panted as one of Maura's manicured finger teased her center.

The dancer was now even more eager to explore the wetness she had encountered. She slid down Jane's body and made quick work of the detective's shoes, socks and jeans. She could see a discoloration on Jane's underwear, her arousal apparent. She kissed Jane through the blue cotton before running her tongue along the fabric. The taller woman tugged at Maura's honey blonde locks, urging her to go further. She lifted her hips to help the dancer dispose of the only clothing left on her body. Maura threw one of Jane's legs over her shoulder and took her time observing the woman underneath her. Jane: open, pink, drenched and swollen just for her. She started slowly, taking her time to inspect every inch of her flesh with her tongue.

"Oh, God, Maura more..." Jane said.

The dancer smiled at her tone, "What do you need baby?"

"You," the brunette gasped, "Inside."

The honey blonde knew that it wasn't going to take Jane long. The anticipation building up to this moment was going to cause her to go quickly. Maura entered her with two fingers while she went to work with her lips. She sucked Jane's bundle into her mouth and flicked it's tip with her tongue. Jane threw her head back and arched her back as she begged for more. Maura picked up the pace with her fingers and the suction of her lips. She had to use one arm to restrain Jane's hips as they began to buck into her face. The detective only lasted a moment more before she fell, Maura's name on her lips. Her legs clamped around Maura's head and her heel dug into her back as she road out her orgasm. She finally collapsed, her limbs feeling like jelly. Maura cleaned her up with her tongue and moved to straddle Jane's hips. The woman on the floor smiled as she watched Maura wipe her juices from her face.

"How are you?" Maura asked with a grin.

"Perfect." Jane answered. "I think your tongue might be the most talented part of your body."

"I don't think a specific body part can be talented but I will take that as a compliment." She laughed.

As exhausted as Jane was, the feeling of Maura's heat on her stomach was getting her worked up all over again. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman as she kissed her. Maura groaned as Jane's breasts brushed hers.

"I think it's your turn again." Jane smiled as she moved to make Maura lay back on the blanket.

The dancer stopped her, "I think we should go together this time."

Jane found this idea intriguing, "What do you have in mind?"

Rather then responding, Maura slipped one leg over Jane's and then slid the other underneath her. Both women moaned in unison as their cores touched. Maura set the pace, slowly grinding her pelvis against her girlfriend's. She couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette - her bottom lip between her teeth, her head tossed back at the new sensation. Her hands were planted on the floor behind her for leverage as she moved her hips in time with the dancer's. They ground into each other, their moans of pleasure the only sounds spilling from their lips. One of Maura's hands gripped Jane's hip attempting to pull her closer still. Their thrusts became erractic, wanting so much more.

"Maura, I'm not going to last..." Jane panted.

"Don't hold back, baby." Maura groaned. "I'm right there with you."

Their hips moved faster, eager to force the other to the breaking point. Jane's arms quivered as the explosion shot through her. As promised, Maura fell right along with her, their organs spasming together creating a mess on the blanket beneath them. Both women fell to the floor in a heap of sweaty exhaustion.

When she finally found the strength to move, Maura climbed onto Jane and spread herself over her chest. She could hear the brunette's heart beat rapidly in her ear.

"That was mind blowing." Jane said when she finally found her voice.

"I don't think I am going to be able to move tomorrow." Maura chuckled.

"You're going to be the stiffest stripper on this stage and I am going to smile proudly knowing that it's all because of me." Jane smiled as she kissed her forehead.

Maura lifted her head so that she could kiss Jane properly.

"Thank you for tonight." Jane said as their lips parted.

The honey blonde smiled, "Thank you for being there for me. I love you."

"I love you too."

They dressed and cleaned up the room, putting the club back to its normal state. The sun was just beginning to rise as they stepped into the parking lot. They sat on the hood of Jane's car, Jane leaning against the windshield with Maura between her legs leaning against her chest, as they watched the sky change colors. They never exchanged words - just small touches and kisses - and they knew...things were going to be alright.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my attempt at something hot and heavy. Let me know. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Jane! Dirty Robber tonight! Let's go!" Frost called as he walked into the squad room.

"I can't. I've got plans tonight." She said not looking up from her final piece of paperwork.

"Come on Jane, we've been working this case for weeks! We should go celebrate that it's finally over with." He said as he clapped her on the shoulder.

Jane filed everything away, "I'm sorry, man, I really can't go."

"Jane? You're coming tonight right?" Korsak said as he sat down at his desk.

The female detective sighed. "I can't make it."

"You haven't been out with us in months." The old man said, "What gives?"

"I've got a second job." She told them - it wasn't a lie.

"That's were you've been sneaking off to all these months?" Frost asked. "That can't be nearly as fun as hanging at the bar this us!"

"Oh yeah because I don't get enough of you knuckle heads during the day." Jane smiled. "I actually really like it."

"What is it?" Korsak asked.

"It's just," Jane chose her words carefully, she didn't want to explain why she was bouncer at a strip club. "this moonlight thing. It's a long story but it can be fun and I don't mind the extra cash." She picked up her jacket before either of the men could respond. "Alright guys, I'm out. Have fun at the Robber. I will see you in the AM."

The detective and the sergeant said their goodbyes to the woman's back as she left the room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Korsak said as soon as Jane was out of earshot.

"That we should screw going to the Robber and follow Jane to see what she's being so secretive about?" Frost said as he stood from his desk and put on his jacket.

"If we take the stairs I bet we can beat her to the car and not have to worry about losing her." Korsak confirmed as he lead the way.

"You know we could just track the GPS on her phone and see where she ends up." The younger man offered.

Korsak snorted, "Or you could stop hiding behind your gadgets and burn some actually shoe leather like a real detective."

"Hey!" Frost feigned offense.

Jane's car was still at the curb when the two men got to Korsak's car. They sat in the front seat and waited for her to emerge. When she finally did, the cup of coffee in her hand was a sign that she had gotten held up in the cafe talking to her mother before leaving for the day. The female detective climbed into her car and pulled away from the curb. Korsak waited for traffic to clear before pulling onto the roadway himself.

"Don't get too far away we don't want to lose her." Frost said from the passenger seat.

"I've got her. Don't worry." Korsak assured him.

They were both very confused when Jane pointed her car towards Charlestown

"What in the world is Jane doing working in Charlestown?" Korsak voiced.

Frost spoke up, "Nothing too classy that's for sure."

An area known for its robberies and gang violence, the sergeant had lost track of how many perps from Charlestown he had put away throughout his career.  
Korsak was worried, "I hope she hasn't gotten herself mixed up in something."

"Jane? You really think so?" Frost was surprised at the elder man's thoughts.

"Sometimes you don't see it coming," Korsak said, "I've seen a lot of guys go down during my time on the force. Cops that I would've sworn on my badge were good guys. They surprise you."

"Maybe Tommy got into some kind of trouble and she is having to bail him out." Frost offered.

Korsak nodded, "Janie probably would do something like that if it meant keeping secrets from their mother and making her worried."

"Don't get too close now! She might make us!" Frost warned.

"Thank you, Detective Frost. I have followed a suspect or two during the time that I have had a gold badge but thank you for your help." He said only slightly jokingly.

"Sorry man, I will stop being a backseat driver. I promise." The young man said.

The man with the gray hair chuckled, "Yeah, I will believe it when I hear it."

True to his word Frost was quiet. Korsak didn't speak either though; both of them were worried about where Jane was leading them. They were both running through worse case scenarios in their heads. Neither of them were prepared for where they ended up. Their jaws dropped when they saw Jane's car turn into the parking lot of The Candy Store. Korsak passed the entrance that Jane had driven into and turned into the complex next to it. He put the car in park.

"I don't believe it." Frost said simply.

"Neither can I," Korsak almost whispered, "Janie is a stripper?"

* * *

**Hahaha! Bet you can't wait to see what comes next huh? Lemme know! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, I wanted to get this chapter up before I leave for vacation. I will try to write while I am gone but chances are high that most of my time will be taken up by my adorable almost 1 year old nephew. I am going home for his birthday! Maybe I will get the next few chapters done while I am on the plane!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Frost asked.

"What do you mean, 'What do we do?'" Korsak said, "We go in there and make her quit. "She shouldn't be doing something like that to herself. She's better then this! It's probably some not quite midlife, midlife crisis thing."

"Woah, woah, woah," Frost said putting up his hands. "Maybe she isn't a dancer. Maybe she's just bartending or something."

"If she was just pouring drinks for a bunch of sleeze bags why would she be so secretive about it?" Korsak asked.

"You've got a point." Frost said and then posed the question, "But what do we do if we go in there and she's already dancing? I don't know about you but I don't want to imagine what Jane would do to my testicles if we went in there and saw her naked. I like mine just the way they are."

"You've got a point." Korsak sighed. He was quiet for a moment but then said confidently, "I'm willing to risk it. She shouldn't be in a situation like this. Are you with me?"

"I can't let you go in there without back up old man." Frost said.

Korsak threw the car in drive and pulled it around into the parking lot of The Candy Store. Both men took a moment to brace themselves before getting out of the car. This could be a shit storm.

The club was practically empty when they walked in which wasn't a big surprise since there weren't many cars in the parking lot. A middle aged woman stood behind the bar stocking things up for the night, a guy who they would guess to be in his 30s was fiddling with the sound system. They didn't see any sign of Jane but then they suddenly heard a familiar voice,

"Sorry gentlemen, we're not open just yet. Come back in...what the hell are you doing here?" Jane hadn't recognized them until she had stepped closer.

Their colleague stood in front of them in black a tight black t-shirt, with the word 'SECURITY' stenciled where a pocket would've been, tucked into black slacks.

"You were so vague about things we wanted to see what you were up to." Frost said.

"Then when we saw that you were driving to Charlestown we got worried that you were getting yourself into some kind of trouble." Korsak told her.

"And then when we watched you pull up to the strip club and thougt that you were dancing and we..." Frost attempted to speak but Jane cut him off.

"And you thought you would come in to see me naked?" She asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yes!" Jane's eyes widened at the answer, "No!...I mean...it was his idea!" Frost babbled pointing to Korsak.

"We were worried that you had been taking your clothes off for some sleazy old guys and you are better then that. We came in to talk some sense into you." The older man explained.

"Well, I can assure you." Jane said, "My clothes stay on all night." Though she smiled to herself thinking of what she and Maura did on that stage just 2 weekends ago.

"How did you end up being a bouncer here Janie?" Korsak finally asked.

Jane sighed, there was no point in lying to them, "I'm...sort of..." There was no sort of. Maura deserved better then sort of. "I am dating one of the girls." She finally stated.

"You're dating a stripper?" Frost asked with wide eyes. "Way to go Jane!"

She punched her partner in the shoulder as hard as he could. "Show was respect asshole. My girlfriend is a lady...a lady that takes her clothes off for strangers...but you know that's not the point. Get out!" She said pointing them towards the door.

"What we don't get to meet her?" Frost asked rubbing his shoulder where she had punched him.

"Not here." She said as she pushed them forward. "People that I know, and would like my girlfriend to know eventually, do not get to see her at work. I promise that at some point soon you will meet her. Now really, you need to leave."

Korsak paused by the door, "You're really serious about this girl aren't you Janie?"

"More serious then I have ever been about anyone in my entire life." Jane glowed. "I love her."

The old man grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"Me too." Frost smiled.

"Thanks guys!" The brunette smiled. "Now get out."

* * *

**Alright, Maura will get to meet the rest of the gang soon! Hope you enjoyed it! I promise I will try to update soon! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A character from a different Boston based TV show makes an appearance in this chapter and she will most likely be making a few other cameos. I don't own her or anything to do with that show either. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Hey babe?" Jane called from her kitchen.

"Huh?" Maura responded sleepily from her place on the couch, Jo Friday curled up in her lap.

The ladies had just gotten in from work at The Candy Store. They had opted to stay at Jane's for the evening. They had plans with the elder female Rizzoli the next morning so it was closer if they stayed at Jane's.

The detective sat down on the couch and placed Maura's legs in her lap. "What are you doing this Thursday?" She asked.

"Other then working at night," She paused to cover a yawn, "Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would come to the precinct to have lunch with me. You can meet my partner and some of the other people I work with." Jane said.

Maura perked up a little though Jane could still see the tiredness in her eyes, "You want me to meet your friends?"

"Of course I do!" Jane smiled.

"Do they already know about me?" Maura understood that Jane wasn't purposely hiding their relationship but that she was just private about things.

"Actually they do." She nodded.

"Do they know what I do?" The honey blonde knew that that was a little detail that Jane did usually hide from people. Not because she was necessarily embarrassed about what Maura did but she felt that Maura didn't get the respect that she deserved once people found out about her line of work.  
Jane answered honestly, "Yes, they do – my partner and my sergeant, who used to be my partner." The brunette was confused by the confused look on her girlfriend's face, "What?"

"I am just surprised that you were so forth coming with them. I don't care that they know but I know it's something that you usually keep to yourself." She explained.

"Well, they kind of…accidentally found out." The brunette said slowly.

Maura quirked an eyebrow, "Accidently?"

"When I turned down their invitation to go out with them the other night I had to explain that it was because I had a second job. Since I was so vague about things they decided to get to the bottom of things themselves. They followed me to the club." Jane chuckled as she continued, "They saw me go into The Candy Store and then assumed that I was working there as a dancer. They came inside to have an intervention with me only to learn what I actually do for the club."

"Did they see me?" The dancer asked. She wasn't ashamed of what she did but she would like to make her first impression on Jane's friends while wearing clothes.

Jane sensed her girlfriend's hesitation and rubbed her calves in a soothing manner, "No, they came in before we were actually open. I told them what was really going on, that we were together and then I kicked them out with the promise that they would meet you soon." Maura was quiet and Jane was having a hard time reading her mood. "What?" She asked her again.

The honey blonde snapped out of her trance, "I was just imagining you as a dancer and how hot that would be." She said with a seductive smile.

Jane laughed and then crawled up her girlfriend's body so that they were face to face. She nuzzled their noses together, "Maybe I will have to give you a private performance sometime."

"I will hold you to that." Maura smiled before capturing Jane's lips with her own.

* * *

Thursday afternoon Maura found herself entering Jane's precinct of the Boston Police Department. She was walking towards the bank of elevators when a familiar voice called her name. The dancer turned to see Angela Rizzoli waving at her from behind the café counter. The older woman stepped from behind the register to greet the honey blonde as she approached.

"Hello, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura said as she hugged her.

"Maura, how many times do I have to tell you?" She asked with a stern yet playful look.

"I'm sorry," The young woman smiled, "Angela."

"What are you doing here?" She gestured to the counter, "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no, that's ok. I am here to meet Jane for lunch though. She wanted me to come by and meet everyone. I'm not sure what she has planned exactly."

"That's so wonderful!" Angela exclaimed. "Barry and Vince are so great you will just love them! Frankie is usually around here somewhere too unless he's out on a call. Maybe you will get to see him again too."

Maura smiled, "That'd be lovely."

The two women chatted for a few more minutes before they were interrupted.

"There you are!" Jane smiled, "I was afraid that you had gotten lost." She placed an arm around Maura's slender hips.

The dancer leaned into her girlfriend's embrace as she returned her smile, "No, not lot. Just side tracked."

"Are you two going to eat here, Janie?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, Ma, I think we are going to hit up the Robber." Jane told her.

Maura could sense the older woman's disappointment, "But I will definitely make sure to swing by here and say goodbye before I leave, Angela."

Jane's mother's expression instantly brightened, "Great! I will see you ladies in a little while then." She hugged Maura once more and kissed her daughter's cheek before the couple made their way to the elevators.

They were waiting for the doors to open when a dark haired woman appeared next to them, "Hey, Rizzoli how's it going?"

Jane turned to greet the other woman, "Jordan! How you doing?"

"I'm doing alright," Jordan said with a nod, "Can't complain. Woody and I just got back, we finally decided to cash in on some of that vacation time that we had saved up!"

"That's right!" Jane smiled, "I expect to see pictures!"

"Of course!" Jordan laughed. She smiled at the detective and the woman next to her.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I have always sucked at introductions!" She stepped back to allow with two women to greet each other. "Jordan Cavanaugh, this is my girlfriend Maura Isles. Maura, this is Jordan, she is one of our medical examiners."

"Nice to meet you." The ME said as they shook hands.

"You too," Maura smiled.

"This is Maura's first time to the precinct," Jane explained, "We're going to go meet the guys and then grab a quick bite to eat. You're welcome to join us."

"I can't make it," Jordan sighed, "but if you give a tour of the place make sure to swing by my office!"

"I'm sure we make that happen." Jane said with a smile.

"I'd love that!" Maura grinned.

The doctor returned their smiles, "Great!" She was about to speak again but was interrupted by the arrival of the elevator.

The detective and the dancer boarded the car. Jane held the door open and asked her friend, "Going up?"

"Nope, I'm off downstairs." Jordan said with the wave of her hand, "I will see you later though!"

They waved goodbye at the doors were closing.

"She seems nice." Maura smiled.

"She is," Jane confirmed as she stole a kiss, "She can have quite a temper on her but she's a great person to have on your side. She's married to a homicide detective. Woody just got transferred to a new precinct though. He's quite possibly the sweetest guy you will ever meet." She smiled. "I bet Jordan would love it if you picked her brain all about pathology and stuff." She remembered when her girlfriend once mentioned her interest in medicine but how she wasn't able to pursue it properly.

Maura shook her head, "I wouldn't want to bother her."

"I am sure that Jordan would love the distraction," Jane smirked, "Plus, it might keep her out of trouble for a while."

The elevator stopped at the designated floor and Jane lead her girlfriend to her homicide office. She smiled at Frost and Korsak as they approached. "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Maura."

Both gentlemen smiled and stood to greet the new comer. Jane introduced them as they shook hands. "This is my partner Barry Frost and this is my former partner Vince Korsak."

"It's nice to finally meet you gentlemen," Maura smiled, "Jane has told me so much about you."

"I wish we could say the same," Korsak said, "Janie here has been pretty tight lipped about you."

"Hey! My private life isn't any of your business unless I want it to be!" Jane defended her actions.

Maura squeezed her hip, silently trying to convey that she wasn't offended by the fact that Jane hadn't talked about her. She smiled at Jane but addressed the boys, "I am sure that Jane just didn't want to share."

The detectives laughed. Jane held her closer and kissed her forehead, "Damn right." She took a small step back so she could look Maura in the eye, "So, food first or tour first?"

"Food first! Please let her say food first!" Front said with his fingers crossed.

"You know she can hear you?" Jane said with a laugh.

Frost shrugged, "Well, yeah, I was kind of counting on that."

The dancer laughed, "I guess food first it is."

* * *

They took 2 cars to the Robber - Jane's excuse being that if they got called out to a scene during lunch then she wanted to be able to drop Maura off somewhere while the two men headed to the location, but in reality she just wanted a little alone time with her girlfriend.

Stopped at a light, Jane reached over and laced her fingers with Maura's. She pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. She could see the dancer smile in her peripheral vision. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just happy to be meeting the people in your life." She said simply. "I also wasn't expecting you to be so touchy in front of them. I like it."

Jane parked the car in front of their favorite pub and turned to her girlfriend. "Honestly, I didn't expect to be either but I am just so happy to be with you that I can't help myself. I want them to see how happy I am, how much you mean to me."

Maura's green eyes became wet with Jane's sincere words. She didn't know what to say, so she cupped Jane's face in her hands and pressed their lips together. The detective knew exactly what Maura was trying to express. As they pulled apart Maura said the simple phrase, "I love you," but it seemed too simple.

Jane kissed her quickly once more, "I love you too." She wiped away the few tears that had slipped down Maura's cheeks. "Now, ready for lunch?"

"Have you ever known me to turn down food?" The honey blonde asked with a laugh.

Laughs were exchanged throughout lunch. Frost and Korsak couldn't pass up the chance to tell embarrassing stories about their friend.

"And then, this woman in the cafe actually offered to pay for her lunch because they thought she was a real prostitute!" Korsak was barely able to say since he was laughing so hard.

Jane sighed, "Yeah, working vice was definitely not the highlight of my career so far."

"I bet you looked sexy." Maura smiled.

"Sleazy not sexy." Jane laughed. "They picked put the most hideous undercover outfits ever!""So, Maura," Frost said, "What about you? We'd love to learn more about you and I know that Jane will kill me if I run a background check on you in order to do so."

"Damn straight I will." Jane snorted.

Maura smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's arm, "Well, I am originally from Boston but I moved away in high school." She began to tell her tale of traveling the country. She told them of some of the sights she had seen but left out the hard details of things. Jane could usually tell whens he was editing out some information.

"What brought you back to Boston?" Korsak asked.

"There was a death in the family." She answered honestly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Frost said sincerely.

"Don't be," Maura told him, "It was a very very good thing." She didn't want to get into the details of her father, she had avoided them so far. "If it hadn't have happened then I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met Jane." She looked up at the brunette with a smile.

Jane returned her smile before kissing her softly, not at all embarrassed to show affection in front of her coworkers.

"Well, Maura," Korsak said as the ladies turned their attention back to them, "Anyone that can make Jane as happy as she has been these past few months is ok in my book."

"Yeah." Frost agreed.

The oldest detective raised his glass, "Welcome to the crew."

* * *

Returning to the precinct, Jane began giving Maura a tour of the place. She showed her different places attached to the homicide division, including the interrogation room where Maura got to got to look through the two way mirror. They wandered down to the evidence vault and Jane explained the proper procedure for logging in evidence. Their final stop was the morgue. They found Jordan reviewing x-rays in one of the lab rooms.

"Hey guys! How was lunch?" The ME asked as they entered the room.

"Delicious." Jane smiled.

"Not as good as my dad's pub though huh?" Jordan always liked to poke fun at Jane and the other detectives for not visiting her dad's place as frequently as they did the Robber.

"No, but your dad's place isn't open for lunch."

Jordan laughed, "Touche."

"Wow," Maura said stepping up to lighted box that displayed the x-rays. "Those are some pretty severe fractures to the zygomatic and orbital bones. Pre or post mortem?"

"Pre-mortem." Jordan told her, a hint of sadness in her voice, "Definitely part of the cause of death. She was beaten by her husband."

"These old spiral fractures in her arms don't seem to have healed properly." Maura stated as she moved to look at the other x-rays that were hung up.

"The abuse probably happened for years and she didn't want to seek medical attention to have to explain everything." The doctor said sadly.

Jane was surprised by Maura's medical knowledge and was curious if it all came from personal experience or from studying on her own over the years.

"What do you do?" Jordan asked.

"I'm a dancer." Maura told her, "But I have always been interested in medicine - pathology and forensics especially. It's probably a little late in life to get into it though."

"Not at all." Jordan smiled, "You're welcome down here any time you'd like. I'd love to show you around and take you through things."

Maura's eyes lit up, "That'd be great!"

"I wish that I could start now but I have an awful staff meeting in 10 minutes. If I miss this one Macy is going to have my ass! Jane has all my info though so just give me a call sometime."

"Thanks!" Maura smiled, "I will!"

"So what do you think?" Jane asked as they stepped into the elevator to go back up to her department, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very cool." Maura smiled. "I never thought that'd I'd have an opportunity to do something like this. Thank you for introducing me. I am looking forward to it!"

"You're welcome." Jane smiled as she squeezed her hand. She silently hoped that this is what Maura needed for her to see that she could do more with her life then dance.

* * *

**I went back and forth a lot about whether or not to through Jordan into this story but I decided that Boston needed a medical examiner! For those of you that don't know...Jordan Cavanaugh is from Crossing Jordan - awesome show, if you haven't seen it you're missing out! It's on Netflix so check it out!**  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Jane groaned as she opened her eyes and looked into the blinding light that was coming in through the blinds in Maura's bedroom. She hated mornings. They were a little better now that she usually woke up with her arms wrapped around the honey blonde but that morning that was not the case. Jane was confused - they had been curled around each other last night when they had fallen asleep.

She rolled over to find her girlfriend propped up again the headboard, two steaming cups of coffee on the night stand next to her, scanning the pages of the morning paper. Jane slid her way under Maura's left arm and laid against the dancer's breast. Maura kissed the top of her head while her eyes continued to scour the pages in front of her, occasionally circling things with the bright highlighter she held in her right hand.

"Whatcha doing?" Jane yawned.

Maura smiled at her girlfriend's sleep filled voice. "Looking at ads for apartments. My lease here is up next month and I have been saving up in hopes of finding a nicer place."

Jane was quiet for a moment but finally spoke, "What if you moved in with me?"

"Are you talking in your sleep again?" Maura smirked as she set down the highlighter.

"No!" Jane said sitting up so that she could look Maura in the eye, "I'm serious. Move in with me."

"Your place is kind of far from work, Jane. How would I get back and forth everyday?" She loved the thought of moving in with her girlfriend but wanted to make sure that Jane was really thinking about everything that was involved.

"You can use the money that you have saved up for a deposit and everything for a car! We can get you something used, something small and simple. They are always auctioning off old police cruisers at the precinct. They aren't the nicest cars in the world but they will get you from point A to point B. You won't have to worry about rent or anything because I already have that covered." She said excitedly.

"Jane, I'm not going to move in with you and not put money towards rent and living expenses. I am a grown woman and can pay for things myself. I don't want to feel like I am in some sort of sugar whatever relationship thing people have." Maura said firmly.

"Ok," Jane smiled, "We will figure something out with rent and utilities and everything. What do you say? Move in with me?"

A wide smile spread across Maura's face as she crawled into Jane's lap and kissed her, "Yes!"

* * *

The next few weeks were stressful for Jane. A rough case involving a murdered family had her on edge. She was snapping at everyone, when she did make it into work at The Candy Store she took her frustration out on everyone there - particularly the clientele. Finally, Maura had had enough.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maura asked loudly as she slammed her apartment door behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Jane's tone was agitated.

"What am I talking about?" Maura was shocked at her girlfriend's denial. "You slammed a man's face into a table Jane - a man I was dancing for!"

"He was being inappropriate with you!" The brunette sneered.

"I had it under control!" The dancer exclaimed, "I have dealt with a lot worse over the years then some drunk frat boy getting a little handsy while he's slipping a wad of cash into my g-string. My tips are going to be really shitty if you keep acting like this!"

"Oh so this really is all about the money? Using that as a cover to hide the fact that you really do like having their hands on you like that?" Jane spit.

Maura's jaw hit the floor, "How could you think such a thing? You know that's not true! Jane, you working as a bouncer is not going to work out anymore if you keep acting like a jealous bitch!"  
"Jealous?" Jane laughed, "I'm not jeal..." She couldn't even finish the sentence. She knew it was true. She hated having to see men drool all over her girlfriend every night but she wasn't about to quit working there. Not until Maura did. It wasn't that she didn't trust Maura but that she didn't trust them.

"Fine. I am jealous. I hate seeing you dance for other people all the time. When I am working shitty cases like this I want nothing more then to curl up in bed and hold you but I have to watch as these sleaze bags ogle you for hours before I get my chance. I hate sharing you. I hate your job but I know that I have no right to ask you to quit." The detective was almost on the verge of tears she was so upset but she was not about to let them fall. She balled up her fists, her short fingernails digging into her scarred palms.

Maura stepped closer to the taller woman and took her hands into hers. "I know it's not easy for you." She admitted, "And if coming to the club every night is something that you can't handle then I understand."

"You don't need me anymore?" Jane said sadly.

"I always need you." Maura said as she placed a tanned hand against her heart. "I wasn't living until I met you, Jane. One of these days I will quit dancing but I'm not there yet. I don't know what to do with myself once I quit, but know that I am closer to that point because of you. I would be falling into a downward spiral of drugs and depression if it weren't for you. But I want you to know that when I am up there I am only thinking of you," She slid Jane's so that she was palming her breast. The brunette could feel the dancer's nipple harden against her hand, "That I want only you."

She slid the hand further down her body and under her short skirt. Jane's hand cupped the honey blonde's center; her hot and pulsing center. She leaned in so that she was whispering directly into the other woman's ear; her voice was hot and heavy, "And that you are the only one that gets what every person in that club wants."

One moment Jane's eyes were full of sadness and the next they were full of lust. She quickly backed the smaller woman up so that she was pressed against the wall. She kissed her fiercely, "You're mine." She husked.

"All yours, Jane." Maura nodded in agreement, "Yours for the taking."

Jane grabbed at Maura's lips with her own once more but didn't stay there for long. She nipped and licked her way down the honey blonde's smooth throat while her hands worked quickly to expose the dancer's breasts. She pulled her tank top and bra down, not even bothering to remove either garment. She bit the nipple that her hand had been pressed against only moments ago. She was almost broken out of her trance when Maura let out a sound that Jane wasn't sure was attributed to pain or pleasure. The smaller woman wrapped her hand into dark locks to hold her in place; silently saying it was alright to continue.

The detective touched every inch of her breasts with her mouth while her left hand slipped into the honey blonde's panties. She bypassed her center nerve completely and entered her roughly. She found a rhythm quickly and began to pump two fingers in and out of girlfriend with as much force as she could muster. The heel of her hand causing friction against her sensitive nub along with her constant thrusting sent the dancer over the edge in no time at all.

Maura's legs practically went out from under her with the force of her orgasm. It was Jane's weight against her that was holding her upright along the wall. The brunette lifted her head and kissed her tenderly as she extracted her fingers. She broke the kiss and took a small step back and was horrified by what she saw. Maura looked beyond, 'Freshly Fucked'. Red teeth marks cover her neck and chest, she had never seen someone's lips so swollen from being kissed. She assumed her lips didn't look much different.

"Oh God, Maura, I am so sorry!" Jane exclaimed. The dancer's eyes were full of confusion, "Look what I did to you. I...I'm sorry...I lost control. I am so sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." Maura said as she placed a finger to Jane's lips. "You made me feel wonderful."

"But Maura, if I had gone any further I'm not sure if I would've been able to stop if you had wanted me to." Jane's voice cracked she was so emotional.

Maura took her face in her hands and forced her to look her in the eye. "You could never hurt me Jane. No matter how far over the edge you think you're falling I know that if I asked you to stop you would snap out of wherever you were and you would stop."

"You think so?" Jane asked.

The honey blonde kissed her tenderly, "I know so." Then she shrugged and smiled, "Besides, every girl likes it rough every once and a while."

Jane smiled, "Anyway you want it baby. Anyway you want it."

"Well then," the dancer easily jumped to her arms and wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist. "Take me to bed."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I feel like the reviews have been a little scarce the past chapter or 2…am I losing you guys, do you not like where things are going, or am I just a big review whore? Anyways…NEXT!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any of this?" Jane called from the kitchen.

"Unless you want it or need it at your place I don't care!" Maura responded from where she was sorting books in the living room.

Moving day was just around the corner. Maura had to be out of her apartment by the end of the week. She was getting rid of most of the furnishings she had acquired. Jane didn't need more furniture at her place.

Jane exited the kitchen with a packed box labeled 'donation'. "I definitely don't need new kitchen things. My Ma stocked me up when I moved into my first apartment. I don't even know what half the stuff in those cabinets is for."

"Maybe she will teach me some of her recipes so that I can keep you fed." Maura said with a smile.

Jane laughed, "She would love that though I think you would go crazy in the end though!"

The brunette placed the box by the door and then joined her girlfriend by the bookshelf. "How did you end up with so many books if you traveled so much?" Jane asked, "It seems like a pretty heavy hobby to have if you're bouncing from place to place."

"Ah, yes, if only e-books were as accessible back then as they are now!" Maura smirked. "A lot of the classics are from when I was a kid. They actually belonged to my grandmother. Constance hung on to them and gave them back to me when I got here - a little welcome home gift." She placed a book with a title that Jane didn't recognize in the 'donate' pile. "Some of them I bought when I was traveling and when I couldn't manage to cart it around any longer I mailed it to her or I got another copy of it when I got back here."

"And the medical books?" Jane asked as she picked up a rather hefty volume. She had been curious about those since the first time she was in the apartment.

"I tried to take a few introductory courses at different community colleges but in the end didn't really get a chance to complete a lot of them. A few times I was able to go into the campus book store and pose as a student to buy a book or two. I wasn't able to afford the tuition but I wanted to read and learn on my own."

Jane was saddened by the fact that Maura wasn't able to go to school to achieve her dream but was very proud that she had done what she could to teach herself. "Have you thought about going to school now?"

"I doubt I could pull off med school at this point." She tried to hide her sigh of disappointment but Jane still heard it, "I would be interested in taking classes if and when I find something that interests me."

"We will find you something," Jane said softly as she kissed the honey blonde's temple. "Now," she broke the tension as she stepped back to the look at the apartment, "how much more do we have?"

* * *

Before they knew it, it was the official moving day. Jane recruited Frost and Frankie to help with few sets of boxes that they had to take to her place. The charity that they were donating all of Maura's furniture to came and picked everything up themselves which everyone was thankful for. It wasn't even 6pm when the four of them were sitting in Jane and Maura's living room watching the Red Sox and stuffing themselves with pizza and beer which Maura had insisted on buying.

"It's my shit we've been moving." Maura said firmly when Jane tried to pitch in. "My shit. My tab."

Jane gave in with a smirk; she had a feeling that this was not going to be the last time that they bickered over paying for things.

As the game came to a close, Frost was the first to rise. "Welp, another win for the BoSox!"

"That's 'cause we're fucking awesome!" Jane exclaimed while she high fived her little brother.

Frost grinned, "Yes, yes they are but sadly that doesn't change the fact that I drew the short straw of having to work tomorrow."

"Better you then me!" Jane said with a grin.

"Haha." Frost said dully, "You ready to head out Frankie?"

"Sure thing, man." The male Rizzoli said rising to his feet.

Hugs and cheek kisses were exchanged while Maura thanked them profusely for their help. After Jane locked the door behind them she took Maura in her arms. She kissed her tenderly as she said, "Welcome home."

"I can't believe this is home!" Maura smiled.

"You better believe it babe," Jane grinned, "You're not getting away from me now!"

"Good," Maura said with a quick kiss, "Because I don't want to. I guess we are stuck with each other."

The detective laughed, "There are definitely worse places to be!" She began to lead them to the bedroom, turning off lights as they went. "I was thinking we could go bed shopping tomorrow."

"Bed shopping?" Maura asked surprised, "What's wrong with yours?"

Jane took Maura in her arms again before she could move to change into her pjs, "Well, this has been _my_ bed for a while now but I was sort of thinking that we could get one together so that it's _our _bed."

The dancer grinned widely, "That's very sweet of you honey but we don't need to waste all that money for me to feel like this is _our _bed. Have you ever slept in this bed with someone that you were really in love with; someone that you were really serious about?"

"Well, I have slept with a few other people in this bed other then you but you're the only one that I have been serious about in a long long time. The only one that really matters." Jane answered honestly.

"Great!" Maura exclaimed, "If there's no stigmata of a serious ex-girlfriend then we're fine. I promise."

Jane laughed at her choice of words, "Alright, no new bed. What if we picked out bedding together?"

Maura stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Jane's, "Deal."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I have a little bit of drama planned for the next chapter! You will just have to wait and see!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I wrote most of this chapter on my phone, in an email to myself, during my best friend's softball game. I had always thought about doing it what way but never actually thought I would! Haha! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Jane slumped at her desk and rubbed her temples; she was beyond frustrated. They had been over the evidence what felt like a million times and were nowhere closer to a lead then they had been the day before. A string of serial rapes and murders - the MO matched cases in 3 other states - had been taunting the Boston based team for weeks.

She had a half and hour until their next brain storming session in the conference room. Part of her wanted to take a power nap but she opted for a cup of coffee instead. She rose from her chair when her phone buzzed. She opened up the text message and found it was from Maura.

'_Can you meet me at the park around the corner?'_

Jane sighed, '_Not really a great time babe, can it wait?'_

She continued toward the elevator to get her coffee from the cafe. She was still waiting for the car's arrival when Maura's response came through.

'_Please? I REALLY need to see you.'_

Jane knew that Maura would interrupt her at work if it wasn't important. '_I will be there ASAP_.'

The detective didn't have a hard time finding her girlfriend when she arrived at the park. She was at the bench where they had had lunch on many sunny afternoons. This time though she wasn't sitting there calmly waiting for her. She was pacing back and forth in front of the bench and she looked agitated and nervous.

Once she spotted the tall woman she didn't wait for her to continue her journey to their spot; she rushed towards her and met her halfway. The honey blonde instantly slid her arms around her slim waist and buried her face into the crook of her shoulder. Jane suddenly became nervous; she could feel Maura trembling in her arms.

"Maura, what's wrong?" She asked trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She knew she failed miserably.

"I almost fell off the wagon, Jane." Maura told her without lifting her head from her shoulder.

It took Jane a moment to realize what Maura meant. The thought of Maura relapsing had never crossed her mind until now. She had been clean for going on 4 months. The thought that Maura staying sober could be a battle that they could be fighting for the rest of their lives was never something that she even fathomed. She would just never use again. It seems plain and simple. How could she have been so naive?

Jane guided them to sit on their bench so she could look Maura in the eye. "What happened babe?"

The dancer took a deep breath, "I was at the grocery store this morning when I ran into a man that looked just like him." She couldn't bear to acknowledge her father - her abuser - in anyway other then that but she knew Jane knew who she meant. "It really freaked me out and I just couldn't shake this awful feeling that I had so I left the store without buying anything. I literally just left the cart in the middle of the store and walked out."

She paused. Jane stroked her arm as she silently willed her to continue. "I went home to try to feel safe and try to get my mind off of it. The thought of going to find something, to try to use again, hadn't crossed my mind at that point. When I got home I decided to unpack some of the boxes I still haven't touched. I was clearing out my old gym bag when I found a stash I had forgotten that I had. I sat there on the floor in the bedroom staring at it for a while. I kept thinking about how if I just took it then it would make everything go away - all of the awful memories and feelings."

Jane's phone buzzed at her hip. She knew it was someone from the station asking where she was. She knew that she could get in some major trouble ignoring that call in the middle of the case they were working at the moment but she couldn't interrupt Maura now.

"As much as I wanted to make the memories go away I was also afraid that using it would also make you go away. I knew I couldn't use it and hide it from you."

"What did you do with it Maura?" The brunette asked.

The dancer didn't respond. She simply reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bag of white powder and placed it into Jane's hand.

The brunette stared at the object in her palm. How could something so simple looking cause so much damage? Be so bad? She pocketed the item and planned to flush it away as soon as she could.

Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders and kissed her temple, "You did the right thing baby." She whispered. "It's going to be ok."

The dancer finally let her tears flow. She broke down on Jane's shoulder as she clung to her. She only pulled away when she felt Jane's phone vibrate between their touching hips.

"Oh, God, I have kept you away from work way too long!" She said as she wiped her eyes, "I am so sorry. You might get into trouble because of me and all my bullshit."

"It's ok," Jane tried to reassure her. "I will deal with that when I get back but sweetie, there might be times when something like this happens again and I can't leave work to help you."

"I know." Maura sighed. She wished she could get her shit together.

"Maybe you should think about finding someone else to talk to about things?" Jane didn't want to push her but she knew that it's what would be best for her girlfriend.

"Like one of those anonymous meetings?" She said; her tone heavy.

"I think it might help." Jane placed her hand to her honey blonde's chin and tilted her face upwards. She pressed their lips together and cupped her cheek as she pulled away. "Just think about it? For yourself? For me?"

Maura nodded.

"Good." Jane said softly, "Now, I have to get back to the station but what do you want to do?"

"I don't really want to be alone right now." She answered honestly.

"How about you come hang out in the café with Ma? She can tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about my childhood while I am not there to defend myself." She suggested with a smile.

Maura laughed out loud. "That sounds perfect."

Jane pulled them to their feet and entwined their fingers together. She kissed her once more before leading the dancer towards the precinct.

"I love you." Jane said as she squeezed her hand.

The honey blond rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder, "I love you more."

* * *

**So, just a little bit of drama, nothing too major. I was fully planning on writing this chapter and just before I did I learned that the percentage of people that go through a 12 step program and never relapse at all is less then 3%. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing so much on the last chapter. I would love to get as many (if not more) for this one as well! What can I say? I love hearing from you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I took a mixture of what you guys asked for in reviews and spun it into a step in the story that I was already planning. I hope you enjoy how it turned out.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The couple hurried back to the precinct as quickly as they could. Jane was trying to come up with multiple excuses for her 20 minute tardiness – it was probably going to be closer to 30 by the time she got settled in the café and got rid of the bag that was burning a hole in her pocket.

Upon entering the building, the detective spotted her former partner pacing the lobby floor. The old man's face was full of frustration when he saw the two enter hand in hand. He approached them quickly,

"Jane, where the hell have you been? You just decided to take a long lunch with your girlfriend when we are in the middle of…"

The brunette cut him of, "Korsak, it's not like that ok." She knew that the man's words would make her girlfriend feel guilty and she hated him for it. "Give me five more minutes and I promise…"

Jane too was cut off but this time it was by a large German shepherd that had bolted across the lobby and started barking at her, sniffing her suspiciously.

'Shit,' she thought, 'Drug dog from the narcotics unit. I did not think of this!'

"Sorry detective," a young cop said as he pulled the dog off of Jane, "She slipped away from me."

Jane smirked, "No worries, I must have some left over bacon grease from lunch on me somewhere." She said as she tried to play cool.

Without another thought she pulled Maura towards the ladies room. As soon as she found that they were alone she bolted the door behind them. The dancer pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Jane." She said as she tried her best to keep her tears at bay. "You're going to get in so much trouble because of me."

Jane smoothed her hand through Maura's honey blonde curls, "Hey! It's going to be fine. I promise." She kissed her forehead and stepped away, "Now, let's get rid of this and get you settled, ok?"

She stepped towards the stall when Maura's voice stopped her, "Jane? Can I do it?"

"Of course." Jane said with a wide smile as she handed over the powder. She was so proud as she watched Maura moved towards the stall with confidence to flush away her problem.

The dancer took a deep breath before dropping the bag in the water and watching it swirl away. She could do this. She could conquer it. Let it go.

The honey blonde turned back to the taller woman with a smile on her face. Jane kissed her soundly, hoping to silently relay how proud of her she was in that single kiss. "Let's go find, Ma."

"I can make it to the café on my own. You're late enough already. Go back to work." Maura told her.

Jane cupped her cheek, "You're sure?"

"I'm ok now." Maura smiled with a nod.

"Ok, hopefully I will actually be down at the end of my shift and we can go home together. I will come find you and let you know either way."

"Ok," Maura smiled. She stood up on her tip toes to kiss her once more before they parted ways, "And Jane? Thank you. I love you."

The detective smoothed her thumb across her cheek, catching a stray tear. "I love you too."

They stepped out of the bathroom, Maura headed for the café and Jane for the elevator. The brunette found her ex-partner waiting for her by the bank of doors. He was thankful that they ended up alone together in the elevator car.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry that I am late and I…"

He cut her off, "I'm not talking about being late Rizzoli." He said angrily as he slammed the stop button on the cars panel; bringing the entire thing to a screeching halt. He wasn't letting her get out of this one. "What the hell was with that drug dog from narcotics being all over you? We both know – hell, everyone in that lobby knows – that that dog was not on you for bacon grease unless that's some new street slang that I don't know about."

Jane took a deep breath; she knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one. "Alright, you have to promise to not freak out over this and you have to promise to keep it to yourself. If anything from what I am about to tell you gets out I will never – and I mean NEVER – forgive you." She paused but he didn't respond. She continued, "There was cocaine in my pocket."

He blew up before she could continue her explanation. "How the hell am I not supposed to freak out over that?!"

"If you let me finish," Jane said holding up her hand, "I will tell you." She didn't continue until she was sure she had his undivided attention. "Maura is a recovering drug addict." She cringed, both because she was actually telling someone about it and the fact that she used the term 'drug addict' but it was true. "She used to use coke once a day when we first got together but I got her off of it. It took some time but I finally managed to make her quit. I might not have chosen the best way to do it by getting her drug dealer arrested and cutting off her supply but it worked. She's been clean for a few months now. She's been doing great. We've been doing great. Something happened this afternoon that almost set her back."

"Almost?" Korsak asked.

The woman went on to tell the sergeant about the events that lead up to what he witnessed in lobby – excluding the details of the emotional event that had triggered Maura's feelings. "I'm the idiot that didn't think to get rid of it before walking back through those doors. I was so focused on getting her here and settled that the thought of stopping at a store or a coffee shop to get rid of everything never crossed my mind, and of course today's the day that there's a freaking drug dog in the lobby."

Korsak sighed, that was not the explanation that he had been expecting. "Well, at least if anyone reports something suspicious and they try to test you everything will come back clean. And I am sorry to hear that she's been dealing with this Jane – that you've both been dealing with it. I never would've guessed. I'm glad you got her straight though. I know how happy she makes you."

"Thanks," Jane smiled as she clamped her hand on his shoulder. "And I mean it, any of this gets out and I will come after you."

The old man smiled, "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

It was pushing 7:00pm when Jane went back down stairs in search of her girlfriend. The lieutenant had sent them home for the evening. He could see how the long hours were dragging the team down. They were ordered to go home and get some rest.

Jane found her mother wiping down the counter one last time before they closed up for the night. "Hey, Ma."

"Hi Janie. How are things?"

"We made some progress this afternoon," She was happy to report, "Leiu sent us all home for the night now though. Where's Maura? I thought she would be here with you." She tried not to worry about the fact that the honey blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"She went down to the morgue with Dr. Cavanaugh a few hours ago. Jordan had come up for a cup of coffee and found her hanging up here. She invited her down to spend some time with her. Maura seemed pretty excited about it. Not sure why someone would be so excited to spend time in a morgue though." Angela told her daughter while she cleaned.

Jane's mood instantly lifted hearing that Maura was with Jordan. She knew it would be good for her. "Thanks, Ma. I will go find her." She leaned over the counter and kissed her mother's cheek, "And thanks for letting Maura hang with you today. I hope you didn't tell her too many embarrassing stories about me."

Angela laughed, "Don't worry sweetie. I've still got plenty left."

* * *

Jane could hear their laughter down the hallway as she approached Jordan's office. She was very happy to hear that Maura was in good spirits. "Sounds like there's a party in here!" She exclaimed as she entered the room. She found Jordan at her desk with Maura sitting in an arm chair opposite her.

The dancer and the medical examiner greeted her as the detective came in and perched on the side of the chair that Maura was sitting in. "What so funny?" She asked.

"I was just telling her about the time that I kicked my old boss in the balls." Jordan said with a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah and the LA medical examiner's office is still screening your calls." Jane snickered.

"They helped me out that one time with the one armed man case!" Jordan tried to defend herself.

Jane countered, "Only after Woody got you a court order!"

Maura laughed at the brunettes' banter. She placed her hand on Jane's thigh, "Are you just taking a break or are you done for the day?"

"I have officially been kicked out of the office and ordered not to return until tomorrow morning." Jane said as she covered a yawn.

"Story of my life!" Jordan snickered.

Jane placed her arm around they honey blonde's shoulder, "What you have two been up to?"

"Jordan let me observe and autopsy!" Maura said excitedly. She placed her chin on the taller woman's strong thigh as she looked up at her. "We processed all the evidence that came off the body – hair, finger prints, fibers, all sorts of stuff."

The detective smiled, it was like listen to a child talk about how much fun they had at school. "I barely have the patience to wait for the results most of the time. I am sure as hell glad that I am not the one that has to go through the meticulousness of actually processing everything!"

"It's really rather interesting…" Maura went off on a rant about the things that she had learned and how she was amazing by watching all the evidence get put together like a giant jig saw puzzle.

Jane loved seeing the glow in Maura's face as she spoke. She tried to stifle another yawn the bubbled up out of her chest but the dancer noticed. "I'm sorry sweetie, here I have been going on and on about everything and I am sure that you are dying to get home and crawl into bed."

"It's ok," Jane said as she yawned again, "I like hearing about everything."

"We're going to get you home." Maura said as she rose to her feet. "Thank you so much for everything Jordan." She spoke as she turned to the ME.

Jordan came out from behind the desk to properly say goodbye, "Of course! I had a great time!"

They said their goodbyes and Jane and Maura turned to go. They were almost of the room when Jordan called after them, "Oh, Maura! I will get that packet of things together and send it home with Jane later this week!"

"Thanks, Jordan!" Maura said with a smile and continued out the door.

"Packet of things?" Jane asked as they waited for the elevator to arrive from the lobby. She pulled the smaller woman against her and rested her chin on top of her head.

Maura snuggled into her chest, "Yep, just some additional information about some things we talked about today."

"That's great." Jane said as she yawned again.

"I'm not sure how you are even standing right now you look so tired." Maura said as she looked up at the woman in her arms. "Home?"

Jane kissed her tenderly and nodded, "Home."

* * *

**Again, I don't own the character of Jordan Cavanaugh, any of the CJ storylines mentioned or the R&I characters of course.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoy reviews! :)**

**I will try to keep everything going as quickly as possible. I start a new job on Monday so that's going to take up a lot of my time but hopefully I will still be able to crank the last few chapters out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Maura stretched widely as she woke up late on a Saturday morning. Eyes still closed, she reached to her right to find her girlfriend and was disappointed when her hand only encountered cold sheets. She sat up quickly. She was surprised that she had slept through Jane climbing out of bed.

The dancer threw her toned legs over the edge of the bed and padded through the apartment; not bothering to put anything else on other then the t-shirt and simple pair of boy shorts she had slept in. She found her girlfriend sitting on the window seat, her hands cupped around a mug of coffee, looking down at the street below. The sky was overcast making it look as though they were in for a cold day. She paused for a moment and smiled to herself as she took in the sight of her detective. Long dark hair, curly and mussed from sleep, red and black flannel pajama pants slung low across her hips with a white tank top to top it off. 'So beautiful,' she thought to herself.

She continued towards her and placed a kiss on the top of her head before taking up the space opposite her on the seat. She pulled the cup of coffee from her hands as she cheerfully said, "Morning, babe!" She grimaced as she took a slug from the cup. The coffee had long run cold and the way that they took their coffee was not something that they had on common. Jane took hers practically black while Maura doctored hers up with creams and sweeteners.

Looking up from the mug, the honey blonde got her first real look at Jane's face. She couldn't complete read the expression in Jane's eyes but she knew it wasn't a good one. She placed a warm hand on her knew and asked, "Hey you what's doing on?"

Jane didn't respond at all. She continued to stare out the window in front of her. Maura reached up to take her chin in her hand to attempt to force her gaze but the other woman resisted. "Sweetie, what's up? Talk to me please?" Her hand returned to her leg, this time landing on her thigh.

She waited, hoping that her silence would encourage her to speak. When she finally did – Maura was shocked.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Maura pulled her hand away as if she had been burnt. "What?! How…why…I don't…" She dancer couldn't form the words to ask the questions she wanted.

"Is there something that Ryan has that I don't, maybe besides the obvious of course? Sorry I can't alter my genetics for you." Jane said with a cold tone.

"Ryan? Honey how do you…?"

Jane cut her off, "A text popped up on your phone this morning – I didn't mean to snoop or anything but I guess I am glad I did – it was just there on the screen when I was making coffee. 'Hey, babe, when can we get together so I can help you fix those problems you've been having?' Is that your fun little way of putting it to him? Your little nickname for me? 'The Problem?'"

"Jane it's not like that." Maura attempted to tell her but Jane was hearing none of it.

"I wanted to ignore it." Jane said, "It had to be something else but then I started to think about it…our sex life has dwindled a little in the past few weeks, which I never thought it would. I feel like almost every time I try to touch you I am shot down."

"Honey that's not true!" The honey blonde exclaimed as she placed her hand back on Jane's leg.

"When was the last time we had sex?" Jane asked.

Maura had to think about it...think a little too hard about it. "A month ago?" She said sheepishly.

"Exactly." Jane said. "Every night when we go to bed you kiss me, say goodnight and roll over. Sometimes wonder if you even want me to hold you." The detective tried to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I tried not to let it bother me and I was doing really well until I saw that text this morning. Then I started thinking about how you haven't been coming to lunch with me anymore either and I realized that we have been spending less and less time together then I actually really acknowledged. I wanted to go crazy and dig through your bag to see if you were hiding anything else from me and I actually tried to but I couldn't find your bag. Are you hiding condoms in your bag? Or something from him is that why you are hiding your bag?"

Maura wanted to tell her to stop that everything she was saying was completely wrong but Jane wouldn't let her get a word in.

"I found your keys though. You have an extra key on there that I don't recognize. The only thing that kept me from storming in there and waking you up is that it looked like it was for a mailbox and not someone's house. What could you possibly be hiding there? Does he send you love letters? Mail you messages about where to meet him? I couldn't take it anymore and I sat down to try to figure out where I went wrong, what I did wrong that could possibly make you want to go to someone else."

"Jane please don't think..."

"What the hell else am I supposed to think? Who the hell is he Maura? Do you love him? Is his dick good for you? Is it giving you everything I can't? Tell me, I want to know!" A few tears slipped down Jane's cheeks and it made Maura's heart break. The words that were coming out of her mouth stung but she couldn't blame Jane for thinking what she did. She understood how she could perceive the situation the way that she was.

Maura took a deep breath and told Jane the truth. "Ryan. That person that I got a text from..._she_...is my lab partner."

"What?" Jane asked, shocked and confused. "Lab partner?"

"I am going to school Jane."

"You are?" How could she not have known?

"I didn't want to tell you in case I decided that I couldn't do it. I wanted to get through some classes first to figure things out. I didn't want to disappoint you if I dropped out." Maura said quietly

"I could never be disappointed in you sweetie, but I am damn disappointed in myself right now." Jane buried her face in her hands and started to cry. "God I am the worst detective ever and a fucking awful girlfriend for accusing you of everything I just did!"

Maura crawled into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. "I am sorry for hiding it from you. If I had known that something like this was going to happen I never would've done it. I am sorry for hurting you."

"Oh God Maura no! I am the asshole here. If I would've just come and talk to you rather then ranting and raving and freaking myself out in my head then this never would've happened. I am so sorry!"

Maura just smiled, took Jane's face in her hands and kissed her firmly. The detective immediately buried her hands in her girlfriend's honey blonde tresses and deepened the kiss. They stayed that way, tongues dueling for dominance, before pulling away breathless. Jane held her closely with her face pressed to her pale neck until their panting subsided.

"I am being an ass all over again making this situation about myself." Jane said as she pulled back. "Please, tell me everything. What are you taking? How long has this been going on? What made you decide to do this?"

Maura made no move to crawl out of Jane's lap as she began to answer her questions. "Well, you know the day a few months ago when I ended up the station and stayed with your mom for a while and then went down to the morgue with Jordan?"

Jane nodded, neither of them bringing up the incident that lead to Maura being at the station to begin with.

"Jordan and I got to talking about my dreams of med school and things that I had wanted out of life. I told her how I didn't think it was possible anymore because of how old I am and the money factor, but then she started telling me about internships and the possibility of getting government aid to go to school which I didn't even know was possible. Things started to seem a little more real. She said she would pull some information together for me."

"That packet I brought home for you." Jane said as the pieces fell into place.

"It wasn't old medical journals for me to read. It was information on funding, scholarships, lists of classes, prerequisite classes that I would need to be considered for internships with the morgue."

Jane smiled widely seeing the excitement in Maura's green eyes. "So you enrolled."

"I did. I am taking a lot of entry level, basic stuff but it's required. I am halfway through my first semester. All my midterms were last week. I love my anatomy class. Ryan is my partner in chemistry. There is a section in my math class right now that is giving me a hard time so she offered to help."

"I am so proud of you." Jane said before kissing her.

"Don't be too proud yet!" Maura smirked. "I am still not sure of I can deal with it all."

"You will be fantastic!" Jane grinned.

"I am sorry that I have been so distant lately. With classes and homework and working, I guess it all affected me more then I thought. I am so exhausted all the time and I didn't realize it would be so hard to keep it from you. I even got a PO Box to send all my school information to so it wouldn't end up here. The thought of letting you down was the worst of all." Maura stated as she snuggled into her chest.

"Please don't ever think that!" Jane said as she stoked her hair. "I will always love you no matter what happens." She kissed her again, just hoping that the kiss would reaffirm what she had just said.

"I am sorry for deceiving you." Maura said as their lips parted.

Jane pressed a long finger to the other woman's lips, silencing her. "I don't want to hear you say you're sorry ever again. I am the one in the wrong here. I am the biggest idiot in the world for thinking everything that I did and I am sorry for it."

The dancer smiled and captured her lips yet again. "You're forgiven."

"How are you feeling now? Rested?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"I am feeling better then I have in a while." Maura smiled, "I feel a lot lighter now that you know everything."

"Well then, how about I take you to the bedroom and show you how sorry I am for being the biggest ass in the universe? For ever thinking that you would do something like that to me? For doubting your love for me? I will do whatever I can, for as long as I can, to make it up to you." Jane said sincerely.

The honey blonde just smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." The other woman replied.

"And Jane," Maura started as she cupped her face with both hands, "Don't you ever think that there is something that I want that you don't have. You give me more then anyone that I have ever been with and while you may not have that one genetic thing that my body might have enjoyed before – that you might have enjoyed before for that matter – that's nothing that a trip to a special store or a quick search in Google can't fix."

Jane's eyes widened at her girlfriend's implication. "You've thought about something like that?"

"A few times," Maura admitted. She leaned in closely and whispered in her ear, "The thought of you inside me like that, filling me like that. I would be lying if I said I hadn't." She licked the shell of her ear and nipped at the lobe. "Now detective, take me to bed?"

Jane rose easily with Maura in her arms, "I will take you there but after everything you just said I can't guarantee I will ever let you leave!"

Maura smiled and kissed her while she carried her through the apartment, "As long as I can get to class on Monday!"

* * *

**Definitely proud of myself for busting this chapter out so quickly. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would make my crazy first week at work even brighter! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, I NEVER thought that I would write a chapter like this and I have been a little nervous about writing it which is why it has taken me so long to update - that and the fact that I have had 2 days off in the past 3 weeks. A few of you asked fo this to happen so I hope it turns out ok...**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Jane sighed from the passenger seat, "Can you please tell me where we are going?"

"No way." Maura responded simply.

"I knew getting you this car was a bad idea." The brunette grumbled. "I think I prefer the days when I was holding you hostage with the keys to our only car."

"It was your idea to begin with!" Maura laughed, "And would you REALLY want to deal with us getting to the club at different times, or me having to take the bus home late at night when you have to stay overnight at the precinct working on a case?"

"Hell no!" Jane responded enthusiastically.

"That's what I thought," the dancer smiled, "Now, sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Ride? How far are we going?" She questioned.

Maura eased the car to a stop at a red light, "Not that far." She leaned over and kissed Jane quickly, "Now, shush, no more questions."

* * *

"Is this a sex shop?!" Jane asked, her voice slightly higher then normal.

"Yes, it is." Maura stated matter of factly.

The detective's voice did not return to its normal octave. "And what are we doing here?"

Now it was Maura's voice that changed, "I thought we could do a bit of shopping for some of those items we were talking about the other day." She said with a low and seductive tone.

"And...why couldn't we just...just do that online?" Jane stammered.

The honey blonde leaned in so that her lips were pressed to the detective's ear, "Because I am impatient and I don't want to wait any longer then tonight to feel you inside of me."

"I...uh...can...I..." The brunette's brain was not able to form a coherent thought.

Maura captured the other woman's lips with her own, her tongue easily invading her mouth which was hanging open. "Come on, this is going to be fun!"

Jane tried to hide her embarrassment as they entered the store. Sure, she had purchased a few toys over the course of her adulthood but she had always bought them online. It was anonymous. You didn't have to stare someone in the eye when they were running your charge card.

Maura paused in the entryway for a moment as she scanned the store. Spotting the section they were looking for she laced her fingers with Jane's, "This way."

The brunette followed dutifully. She avoided eye contact with anyone that they passed. She was thankful that they seemed to be alone when they arrived in the corner Maura had directed them to.

"Alright," Maura said as she squeezed Jane's hand. "Where would you like to start?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Jane answered honestly.

"Well, we can get one with or without a harness. There are some with vibrating options." Maura stated as her eyes ran over the inventory.

It took Jane a moment to even look up at the wall of toys. "Why is that one so long?" She asked as she pointed to a toy that was about a foot long and clearly had two functional ends.

"It's double ended so that one end goes into you and one end goes into me. We would be in your favorite position."

Jane shivered at the thought of that - their centers touching while they each had a part of the toy inside of them. Maura could tell by the look on her girlfriend's face that that would be one of their purchases this evening.

"I think that we should also get something more standard." Maura said motioning to the toys attached to harnesses. "I think we should get this one! If we get this one then I will also have access to touch you while you are wearing it - or you can be the one touching me if there's a night that I happen to be wearing it." The dancer said with a seductive grin. She slipped her fingers through Jane's belt loops and pulled their hips together. She smiled as she noticed Jane was blushing.

"I...uh...yeah," Jane cleared her throat, "Yeah that sounds great."

Maura chuckled, "I didn't expect you to be so shy about this."

"I would be reacting completely differently if we were sitting in front of a computer screen in our living room shopping online and not in a store where someone could see us!" Jane said.

"Oh come on, no one is even paying attention to us! Don't think about that - think about all the things that you are going to do to me when we get home."

Jane blushed again, "You better shop fast woman!"

The dancer kissed her deeply before turning back to the merchandise. They browsed quietly, looking at the different shapes and sizes that were offered.

"Oh, no, what the hell is that?!" Jane asked as she pointed to a toy on the wall.

"It seems to be..."

Jane cut her off, "It was a rhetorical question Maura. Do people really buy this thing to strap to their face. I don't think I could take someone seriously with a dick strapped to their chin."

"I am sure it provides all sorts of new sensations during oral sex." The honey blonde stated simply.

"Well, if it's alright with you I think I will just stick with my tongue and my fingers when it comes to that, and by asking if it's alright with you I mean you don't really get an opinion because I sure as hell am not putting that thing on and I am not letting you near me with that on your face."

The dancer roared with laughter at her girlfriend's reaction. "Ok, deal."

They wandered the store for a while longer. Maura was excited to see Jane begin to loosen up a bit as they continued to browse. The brunette teased her with the variety of nipple clamp options and finally convinced her to add a set of vibrating nipple suction cups to the basket.

"I want to see you go completely wild with those attached to you as I am taking you over and over again." Jane said quietly into the honey blonde's ear as she nibbled at her earlobe.

"I thought you usually liked to use your mouth to do that." Maura smirked. Jane's obsession with her breasts was no secret.

"At that point I think I will be using my mouth to cover yours so that your screams don't wake the neighbors." Jane grinned.

"Well they do have gags for that." Maura said as she turned in her girlfriend's arms, "I think I saw some right..."

Jane cut her off and forced her to turn back to face her again, "Woah, ok, slow down there. I don't think I am ready to go to _that _level yet." She said with a laugh, "I think we have enough to keep us occupied for quite some time. Now can you take me home so I can take you over and over again?"

Maura looked down at the basket in her hand: Four different toys, two types of lubricant and a set of nipple suction cups. After wandering around the store and fantasising about all the things that Jane could do to her, she had a feeling that the lubricant wouldn't really be necessary. "Lead the way detective."

* * *

Hours later, both women fell onto their bed in a sweaty mess. Jane slipped out of the harness and tossed it onto the floor.

"That was absolutely amazing." Jane panted wildly.

Maura moaned as she rolled over and laid herself across Jane's chest, "I am going to be so sore tomorrow. Work is going to suck."

Jane chuckled as she stroked her hair, "And I will smile to myself everytime I notice that you're moving a little slower the normal; knowing that I am the cause."

"Laugh all you want now," the dancer said as she leaned up to look her girlfriend in the eye, "I am taking you with that tomorrow night before we try out toys three and four!"

The brunette smiled widely and slipped her fingers into the other woman's honey blonde tresses to press their lips together. She was panting once again when their lips parted.

"Deal."

* * *

**So...hope you like it! Work is slowing down quite a bit and no more over time means more time to write! Hope your holiday season has treated you well so far!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

"Hey babe, how was class?" Jane asked from the kitchen as her girlfriend entered their apartment.

"It was ok." Maura said quietly as she put her bag down. "What are you making?"

Jane adjusted the temperature of the stove before responding, "Grilled cheese and tomato soup. I figured you could use some comfort food after your tests today."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Maura asked as she hopped up onto the counter.

Jane laughed and flipped over one of the sandwiches. She the moved to stand between her girlfriend's legs and she hugged her around the waist. "You did vocalize it this morning and I have a feeling that you will be showing me later tonight." She said with a smirk.

Maura smiled and took her face in her hands. She gave her detective a long and deep kiss. "I love you so much."

"And I love you back," Jane smiled as she turned back to the stove. "Food is almost done."

Maura was silent as she watched Jane move throughout the kitchen. She smiled as the brunette hummed to herself while she cooked. Soon she was plating sandwiches and ladling soup into mugs.

"Eat up," Jane announced as she placed everything onto the counter next to the honey blonde.

They ate in silence. The detective could tell that there was something going on with her girlfriend but knew that she should let her be the one to bring it up. She was excited when Maura finally spoke on her own accord.

"Jane?" The dancer asked as she polished off the piece of sandwich in her hand and reached for another. "What would you say if I told you I didn't want to be a doctor anymore?"

The brunette was so surprised by the question that she almost dropped her sandwich into her mug of soup. "I would say that I love you and I will support you in whatever you want to do." She said sincerely.

"Even if I said I wanted to be a dancer for the rest if my life? Or for as long as I could pull it off anyway?"

"Then I would have plenty more shifts as a bouncer to make some extra cash."

Maura smiled, "What if I told you I wanted to quit dancing and be a stay at home mom?"

Brown eyes bulged at the question. THAT was not one that she was expecting. "I uh...well...I think...I would say that I am glad that I have had the extra gig as a bouncer all these months and have been able to put more into savings because we would need a bigger place."

"Really?" Maura was shocked by her response. "Have you thought about things like that? I am not saying this is something that I want right now but...I don't know...I have never thought of having kids before but with you..."

"I have thought about our future before." Jane said as she laced her fingers with Maura's. "I don't know exactly what it holds but I know that I want to be with you for a long long time."

Maura grinned as she brought Jane's lips to meet hers in a tender kiss.

"Now where are all these 'what ifs' coming from?" Jane asked as they parted.

"Well I was thinking about things today and I love school I really do. I love learning things I never thought I would get the chance to. This is really a dream come true for me but I really think that I took too long to realize it."

"But Maura you're not too old for it! You can do it!" Jane tried to encourage her.

"It's not that I don't think I can do it. It's just that it is going to take SO long to get there. I am going to be well into my 40s by the time I actually complete everything - medical school, residencies, so many different clinical rotations. I am afraid that if I choose to follow this path that I am on, if the time does come that we want to start a family that I won't have time for it. I wouldn't want to be going through medical school while pregnant, and if you end up being the one carrying our child then I want to be there every step of the way. If I am constantly in class or working nonstop then I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Well for the record," Jane said as she pushed their plates aside and took up her position between Maura's knees once again. She rested her hands on the honey blonde's hips, "I have always thought that you would be the one to carry our child." She moved a scarred palm to the smaller woman's stomach. "I don't know why exactly. I just think you would be better at it then me." Maura grinned as she looked at Janes hand covering her stomach. "But since we seem to be in mutual agreement that that is still a few years off, what would you want to do in the mean time?"

"I don't know." Maura said in a sadly. "I wish I did. Something that I could go back to one day after having a baby would be nice. Dancing is off the table I guess." She chuckled.

"Doesn't Tracy have a kid?' Jane questioned.

"She's got 2! And for the life of me I don't know how she did it. How she can look so amazing after giving birth twice. I would kill to have her metabolism."

Jane laughed at her girlfriend, "What if you were a dance instructor?"

"I don't exactly do normal dancing like your mother thinks I do!" Maura laughed.

"I have seen ads for pole dancing classes." Jane said, "I am sure there are a million bored housewives out there that would love to learn how to do what you do. You can't tell me it's not a workout."

"That's true." The dancer smiled. "I love science so much though that I would love to do something with that as well."

"Maybe a science teacher?" Jane suggested.

Maura scrunched her nose, "I don't know, maybe." She paused before she continued, "I have thought about maybe being a CSI."

"That would be awesome." Jane nodded. "It's scientific, you'd could still get a position in the morgue and possibly work with Jordan." Her fingers kneaded her hips as she continued, "You'd be working downstairs so I could come and see you whenever I wanted." She grinned as she nuzzled her nose against the smaller woman's.

The honey blonde laughed, "Yes, yes you could." She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"I just want you to be happy." Jane said honestly. "Whatever you want to do - as long as it's legal" she added with a smirk. "I will support you in it."

"Being with you makes me happy. So, so happy." Maura smiled as she kissed her.

"Can I take you into the bedroom and show you how happy you make me?" Jane asked mischievously.

"We might be late for work." The dancer pointed out.

Jane shrugged, "Meh, Max likes me. I am sure we can work something out."

"Well Max better keep her hands to herself because you are all mine." Maura said tightening her hold.

Jane kissed her deeply and picked her up off the counter, "All yours."

* * *

**Alright, career change! What do you think Maura should be? I am not married to any of the ideas listed in this chapter so feel free to throw anything out there. Review or send me a PM and let me know. I can't even begin to write the next chapter until I hear from you! Well, write a chapter that will actually progress the plot line...there could be a smutty filler chapter...but I need your ideas/opinions!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Erin sauntered out to the bar after her second set. She scanned the club for any sight of her girlfriend but came up empty. Where had she run off to? The wigged dancer thanked Max as her mixed drink and shots appeared in front of her - she might have given up the drugs but she still liked to drink.

She threw back a shot and was about to take sip of her drink when two arms wrapped around her. The arms felt familiar but the bulge pressing against her ass wasn't something she was accustomed to feeling.

"You look so hot up there tonight," a deep yet feminine voice husked in her ear.

Erin let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. It was Jane, and she was wearing an additional accessory this evening.

"Can you feel how hard I've gotten just from watching you?"

The dancer attempted to turn around to face the bouncer but she found herself held in place.

"Meet me out back in the alley after your next set. I promise I will make it worth your wile." With that, the brunette was gone.

Erin didn't bother turning around, she knew that Jane would be nowhere to be found. She slugged the rest of her drink and downed another shot before stepping back to the dressing room.

When her third set of the night was complete, Erin practically bolted back to the dressing room to throw on some street clothes. She said nothing to her fellow dancers as she slipped out of the room once again. The honey blonde stepped into the alleyway behind the club and instantly spotted her girlfriend.

The detective was standing up against the brick wall, one leg bent at the knee as her foot pressed against the brick and her arms crossed over her chest. She showed a seductive grin as she saw the dancer appear and crooked a finger at her - beckoning her closer.

As soon as the smaller woman as in arms reach, Jane pulled them together. One hand at her waist and the other in her honey blonde hair she kissed her feverishly. She spun the dancer around with ease and pressed her against the wall.

"Have you been wearing that all day?" Maura panted as Jane relinquished her lips and began kissing down her girlfriend's neck.

Jane's lips barely left her skin as she answered, "I put it on right before your first set."

The dancer reached down to cup the bulge between the brunette's legs. She pressed it against her sensitive center which caused the woman to gasp. "How have I not noticed it?" She asked aloud though meant it more as a rhetorical question.

"New pants." Jane stated simply. "I bought these today and made sure they were baggy enough to conceal it."

Maura's brain was now filled with images of Jane in a department store dressing room wearing her accessory as she tried on different pairs of pants. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head as Jane reached up her shirt and pinched at her nipples through her bra.

"Oh, God, Jane please..." She moaned.

The brunette reached underneath her girlfriend's skirt and was happy to find that she wasn't as other clothing barrier in her way. She dipped long fingers into her hot, wet heat.

"You are beyond ready for me." Jane grinned.

"I have been ready for you since you pressed against me at the bar." She confessed.

The detective asked the a smirk, "Is that why you were wearing your boy shorts and not your usually g-string?"

"I should've known you would've noticed," the dancer smiled, "Yes, in fact I was wearing my g-string under it. I figured the more layers the better so that no one could possibly get a glimpse of what you were doing to me - that is meant only for you."

Jane grinned widely as slipped two fingers inside of her, "I guess I should take care of that for you now shouldn't I?"

"Yes please." She panted as her girlfriend's thumb passed over her center nerve.

As soon as Jane removed her fingers, the honey blonde went to work at the button and zipper at the front of her slacks. She pushed all of the garments down to reveal what had been teasing her for the past hour. Neither woman spoke a word as Jane hoisted Maura up against the wall and entered her. She found a rhythm quickly which the dancer's hips easily fell into as well. The brunette kept her hands on Maura's lower back to protect her fair skin from rubbing against the brick wall. She knew the dancer couldn't go into her last set of the night with scratches on her back.

"Oh God," Maura moaned as Jane pumped into her. "Please Jane...more..."

The detective pressed her face into Maura's neck as she picked up speed. Maura was panting heavily and biting her lip to keep from crying out. She knew that the anyone outside the front of the bar could hear them and that was not something that she wanted to talk her way out of.

"Almost there...oh..." The dancer gripped her girlfriend's honey blonde locks and roughly pulled their faces together. She moaned into the other woman's mouth as she came spiraling down. She knew from the sounds coming from Jane's throat that it had happened for her also. Jane slumped forward; her weight against Maura was the only thing holding either of them up.

"That was..." Jane panted.

Maura finished the sentence for her, "Amazing."

"We should find other places to do this!" Jane said with a grin as she lowered Maura back to the ground.

The honey blonde chuckled, "I never took you for a sex in public kinda girl."

"What can I say," Jane shrugged, "I just never want to keep my hands off of you no matter where we are!" She leaned in pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and loving.

"I better get in there and get cleaned up." The dancer said as the parted.

"I could, uh, take care of that for you." Jane offered with a grin.

"As much as I would love that," Maura said with a wide smile, "We both know that if you did then neither of us would get back to work."

Jane laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

They shared one last kiss before stepping back into the club hand in hand.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I would love reviews as a belated birthday/Christmas gift - my goal had been to get this chapter posted before both of those events but sadly that wasn't possible! I will try to get the next one posted soon. Hope you all had a good holiday!**


	29. Chapter 29

**You ever work so much you feel like you can't see straight? That has been me for the past month. Sorry this has taken so long to get to you. It's a short update but I wanted to get something out there!**

* * *

**Erin 29**

* * *

Jane yawned widely as she stepped into her apartment. It was just after two in the morning and she and the team decided to call it quits of the night on their current case. Neither she or Maura had had a shift at The Candy Store that evening and while she would've preferred to spend that time with her girlfriend, the homicide team had to dig through every lead they had at the moment.

"It's ok," Maura told her when she brought dinner down to the team earlier in the evening, "I have a ton of studying I should get done anyway." They parted ways with a kiss as Jane promised to be home as soon as she could.

The detective wanted nothing more but to curl up in bed for the few hours that she had before she had to be back at work but stepping into her bedroom she found that that was not going to be possible. She smiled at the sight before her:

Maura was laying across the bed at an angle, one hand laying over the top left edge of the bed and one foot dangling off the bottom right edge. She was fully clothed with the exception of shoes and her face was planted in one of her textbooks as she snored softly.

Jane giggled quietly and proceeded to pick up some of the papers and notebooks that had been strewn across the floor. Satisfied with her clean up job she sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the honey blonde's back. The touch didn't seem to phase her. Jane leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Maura, sweetie, wake up." Still no movement, "Baby, come on, you should get up an actually get ready for bed." She added a kiss to the shell of her ear but it did no good. Finally she said a little louder, "Maura, you're drooling on your notes."

"Huh?" Maura said sleepily as she woke up suddenly. She jerked her head up quickly which resulted in head butting the brunette in the face.

"Ow!" Jane exclaimed as her hand went straight for her nose.

Maura was now fully awake as she realized what had happened, "Oh God, honey, I am so sorry. Here let me see!" She pulled Jane's hand away from her face as was met with the sight of blood streaming out of her nose. "Shit! Here!" She quickly snagged a handful of tissues out of the box on the night stand and held them to her girlfriend's face. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Maur," Jane said with her head tilted back, "It was an accident."

"Let me get you some ice." She stood to head to the kitchen but was stopped by Jane grabbing her wrist.

"I don't need ice. It will stop bleeding in a minute." The detective tried to assure her.

The smaller woman's voice was filled with concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, even without looking at it I can tell it's not as bad as others I have had. A few years ago, Frankie and I were playing basketball and I took an elbow to the face. He knocked my nose sideways. Of course right after it happened I got called to a scene. Jordan actually popped it back into place for me. Man did that hurt like a son of a bitch."

"I can only imagine!" The honey blonde exclaimed. She carefully climbed into her girlfriend's lap; straddling her thighs as she brought her hands up to where Jane was pressing a scarred hand against her nose. "Here, let me see."

The detective allowed her to pull the stained tissue away from her face. She sniffed, "See, good as new."

Maura was releived to see that the blood was no longer flowing. She gently craddled the other woman's face in her palms as she kissed her softly, "I'm sorry." She whispered once more.

"Stop it!" Jane demanded. "It was a complete accident. I'm fine."

"Ok," the dancer breathed. She pressed a light kiss to the tip of the brunette's injured nose.

"Now," Jane said, intent on changing the subject. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's slender waist, "How's the studying going?"

"Well, considering I fell asleep in the middle of it," Mauar laughed, "It's ok I guess. This placement test coming up in a few weeks is making me nervous. I really need to get into that biochem class next semester. I keep telling myself that becoming a CSI is going to be quicker then becoming a doctor but then there are times where I wonder if that is true!" She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes as she yawned.

"I think the first thing in order is a good night's sleep." Jane laughed. "How about this...you get ready for bed while I take a quick shower, then we can snuggle up and I can hold you as closely as I have been wanting to all night – and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it – and then after we sleep in tomorrow morning I will help you study."

"Deal." Maura smiled. She kissed Jane soundly before climbing off her lap. "I love you."

The brunette smiled, "I love you more."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! In addition to crazy work hours I am also hitting a bit of a writer's block. Any suggestions of story lines and directions are appreciated! I want to give you guys what you want to read. Thanks for hanging in there with me!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Writers block is a bitch!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight?" Maura asked as they left the precinct hand in hand. On evenings she didn't have to work, the dancer often found herself studying or reading in the station's café.

"Yeah, a quiet night at home with you sounds good. The boys all have plans tonight anyway – not sure what – but they all seemed to head out pretty quickly." She opened the passenger side door of her car for the blonde and helped her inside, "Is that ok?"

Maura reached up and took Jane's face in her hands. She guided the brunette's face to hers and pressed their lips together. She then pulled back with a smile, "I am content to do anything as long as I am with you."

Jane smiled and kissed her again before closing the passenger door and climbing into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Jane asked as they climbed the stairs to their apartment.

"I don't know, maybe," Maura shrugged. "The idea of spending the evening in bed with you seems kind of appealing." She said with a seductive smile.

"Oh, it does?" Jane responded playfully.

The dancer answered by pinning her girlfriend to their front door and kissing her feverishly. She tangled her fingers in dark locks as her tongue slipped past Jane's lips. They were both panting when they finally pulled a part, "Yes, it does." Maura said through labored breathing.

Jane smiled and turned to unlock the front door, "Well, sorry to break it to you babe but you might have to wait a few hours until that can happen." She allowed Maura to slip past her into the dark apartment.

"Why?" The honey blonde asked with a pout. As she flicked the light switch, she knew the answer to her question.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the group of people standing in the couple's living room. A banner that read, 'Congratulations Maura!' hung above their heads.

"What's all this for?" The shocked dancer asked.

"For finishing your first semester of school!" Angela said excitedly as she threw her hands in the air.

"It was Ma's idea," Jane smiled, "I hope this is ok. We are just all really proud of you and felt like you deserved something special."

"Thank you." Maura said with a smile before kissing her softly.

The whole gang was present – Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak and Jordan.

"Why didn't you bring Woody? If I don't meet him soon I am going to start wondering if he is actually real and if those pictures in your office are just photo shopped." Maura teased her mentor as they sat on the couch with a drink.

"Oh, he is very real I can assure you. I am sure that Jane has photos of our wedding around here somewhere. Our marriage was a big deal within the BPD after we danced around each other for years!" Jordan said with a laugh. "He's in Wisconsin visiting his brother – boy's weekend. I really think it's his excuse to go and check in on him and keep an eye on him for a few days. Cal is a bit of a problem child."

"There's one in every family." Jane added to the conversation as she came to perch on the arm of the couch by her girlfriend.

Maura slapped Jane's leg lightly, "Jane, be nice."

"What?" The detective asked as she shrugged her shoulders in a questioning manner, "I'm just saying I know how he feels!"

"Well would you rather your brother run over a priest in a crosswalk or be thousands of dollars in debt with loan sharks, drug deals and God only knows who else?" The doctor asked.

"Yikes." Maura said.

Jane clinked her beer against the Medical Examiner's, "Touché."

The party continued into the evening with the friends and family laughing and sharing stories. Maura was happy to curl up on the couch under Jane's arm and watch the people in her life interact with one another.

"We invited Constance." The brunette told her as they sat on the couch. "She was excited about coming but she had to cancel this afternoon. She said there was some emergency at the bar, something about one of her bartenders."

"Oh, well I am glad that she at least wanted to come." Maura said, she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but she knew she wasn't successful.

"We should visit her at the bar more often." Jane suggested. She knew that the relationship between Maura and her mother was strained. Constance felt as though she had let Maura down by not protecting her as a child. She hoped that she could do something to help them come back together.

The honey blonde smiled and said quietly, "I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Jane asked with a smile.

Maura nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Jane pressed a kiss to her temple before saying, "I am going to get a refill. Want one?"

"Yes, sweetie, thank you."

With one last kiss, Jane took Maura's glass and headed into the kitchen. The dancer turned to watch her girlfriend leave. As she turned back towards the living room, she came face to face with Tommy who had taken a seat on the coffee table.

"Hi Tommy." Maura greeted him.

The youngest Rizzoli took a pull from his beer, "Hey Maura. Enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Yes, I am." She told him, "It was very nice of your mother to put all this together."

"Yeah, Ma is pretty great like that." He smiled, "I've got a question for you."

Maura shrugged, "Go for it!"

"You're still dancing at the club right? You have any friends that you could hook me up with? I mean, I would totally come down there and try to meet them myself but Jane will break my knees if I walk in there. She wants to keep you all to herself – which I totally don't blame her for!" He laughed, "But I mean, if Janie can date a stripper then why can't I?"

"A what?" Said a loud voice from behind the couch.

Tommy looked up as Maura turned around to face a very shocked Angela Rizzoli. Maura opened her mouth to say something but before she could Jane took her mother by the elbow, "Ma, I need to talk to you."

The brunette pulled her mother into her bedroom before she could say anything. She closed the door and turned to the other woman who got the first word in,

"Maura is a stripper?!"

Jane took a breath, "Yes." She answered simply. "But, Ma…"

"I don't understand how you could be ok with such a thing? It's disgusting!" The elder exclaimed.

"Ma!"

"I thought you said you met her at a club?"

"Well, I did." Jane shrugged.

It all clicked in Angela's mind, "Jane! How could you go to a place like that in the first place? That's so…"

"Ma, I am a grown woman I can go where I want!" Jane interrupted her.

"These women that do things like that I just don't understand." Angela began pacing the room, "I wouldn't be surprised to hear if they did more then just dance if you know what I mean!"

The detective began to get angry, "Ma, you did not just suggest…"

"Well you never know! Have you been tested?" Angela tried to add innocently.

"What?! Have I been what?! I do know Ma! I know her! I know everything about her! And I am disgusted by the fact that you would think that of my girlfriend. You have liked Maura from day one and I don't understand how you can suddenly…"

"That was before I knew the truth! The truth about what kind of woman she really is! What I am supposed to think now?"

"That she is still the same woman that I love. The same woman that has made me happier then I have ever been in my life!" Jane exclaimed.

"You say that now Janie but what happens when she runs off with one of her customers!"

"Oh my God, Ma! That is not going to happen!" The detective gripped her own hair in frustration.

"What about drugs?" Angela questioned, "You can't tell me that a person can be a part of a world like that and not be into that kind of thing too!"

"A world like that?!" Jane asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know the underground…"

The brunette interrupted her again, "Underground? Ma, do you think we work at some type of drug cartel club that you need a password to get into?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Angela asked loudly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I work there too Ma!" She quickly added, "As a bouncer!" before her mother could get any ideas in her head. "I have been a part of the security team there since Maura and I got together."

"So you not only condone her lifestyle but you watch it? How could you put yourself through that?"

"How our relationship works is none of your business Ma! We are happy. I don't understand why you can't accept that."

The older woman threw her hands in the air, "I just don't understand…"

"You don't have to understand it! All you have to do is accept that Maura makes me happy and that I want to be with her! You don't know the details of her past that have forced her to make some of the choices that she has made – and _that_ is also none of your business. She's not going to be a dancer forever. She doesn't want to be which is why she is going to school – which is why _you_ decided to throw her this party! She is finally following her dream and doing something that she really wants to do and I feel so honored and privileged that she has decided to be with me and share it all with me while she does it. If you suddenly decide that she is not good enough to be a part of this family then we will leave – yes, we. I love her, Ma. I love absolutely anything and everything about her. My love for her is unconditional. Employment included. You must know what unconditional love feels like Ma because you love and put up with Tommy every time he fucks up!"

Angela was quiet for a moment before she said, "I am not sure if I could ever look at her the same way again."

"Well you better find a way to Ma, or you won't be looking at either of us ever again."

Angela looked at her daughter and realized how serious she was. If she forced her eldest child to make a choice between her girlfriend and her family she would choose her girlfriend without a second thought. "I'm sorry; this is just a lot to wrap my head around." She sighed.

"I get it." Jane told her. "But you have two choices right now, Ma. You can go out there and treat Maura like she's the same woman that you have known since I brought her home to meet you – the same woman that you are throwing this party for - or you can leave and you will not be welcomed back into the apartment or our lives until you can treat Maura the way you always have."

Her mother didn't say anything which made Jane even more nervous. She didn't want to lose her mother but she would never give up Maura for anything.

She finally stepped up to her daughter and cupped her cheek, "You're really ok with everything? You're really happy?"

Jane didn't hesitate a moment before she answered, "She's everything to me, Ma. Has it been easy? Hell no. Have we had our bumps in the road and our problems? Of course we have. But what relationship is perfect? I love her."

Angela didn't say a word. Looking into Jane's brown eyes she knew she was telling the truth. She kissed her daughter's forehead and left the bedroom. Stepping back into the living room it was obvious that the whole demeanor of the party had changed. Jane's mother found Maura talking with Jordan in the corner of the room. Maura was ready to say something to defend herself but in the end she didn't have to. Angela simply wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

When she pulled back she placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Thank you for loving my little girl and being so good to her. I don't know the things that you have been through to have turned you into the woman that you are but I guess don't need to know those things. My Janie loves you and you love her back. In the end, that's all a mother can ask for. I am proud of you for making the new choices that you have made and I am glad that you are going to school. If you ever need anything, you let me know." With that, she kissed her on her forehead just like she had done to her daughter just moments before and went into the kitchen to begin cleaning up.

* * *

"I told you there is a problem child in every family." Jane said as she crawled into bed that night. "Stupid Tommy just can't keep his mouth shut."

"It wasn't the most ideal way for your mother to find out about my line of work but he didn't mean to." Maura said.

The brunette sighed, "Tommy doesn't mean to do a lot of the things he does. He is such a sleaze for even asking you that question to begin with."

"I was so terrified the whole time you and your mother were in here talking." Maura admitted as she curled into her girlfriend's side.

"It ended better then I expected it too." Jane admitted. "She made the right choice."

Maura raised an eyebrow, "Choice?"

"I pretty much gave her an ultimatum: accept you for who you are or never see either of us again." The detective stated.

"Jane," Maura sat up so that she could look her girlfriend in the eye, "You can't give up your family for me."

Jane sat up as well, "I can and I will. You are a part of me now. They accept you or they don't accept me. Their choice."

Maura gave a small smile, "How much did you have to tell her?"

"I didn't give her any details. I just said that there were things in your past that caused you to take the road that you did but that it's behind you now." Jane reassured her.

"You didn't have to say anything about the drugs?" Being a stripper was one thing but she wasn't sure how Angela would've reacted had she known about the cocaine addiction.

"She brought it up but I was able to avoid it. I made her see how she was completely over reacting to everything. I reminded her that I am a grown woman and can make my own choices and she doesn't have to understand them. She should just be happy that I am happy, which I am. Ridiculously so."

"Thank you." Maura stated as she crawled into the brunette's lap and held her tight.

"You have nothing to thank me for." The other woman smiled. She pulled back from their embrace so that she could capture her lips. When the parted she asked, "Now, what are we going to do with all this downtime you are going to have before next semester starts?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ideas." The honey blonde said with a coy smile.

Jane laughed, "Yeah?"

"Yup!" Maura kissed the tip of her nose before crawling back to her side of the bed, "And I will tell you all about them tomorrow!"

"What? Tomorrow?!" Jane exclaimed with a chuckle as she lay down next to the smaller woman and took her in her arms.

Maura turned in her embrace, her expression serious, "I love you."

Jane smiled and kissed her once more, "I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you for those of you that are still with me! I am sorry that this has taken so long to write. I knew that once I got done with chapters based on the song that it would get harder and it definitely has. A big thanks to ****juicetroop82** **and one of my anonymous guests for the plot suggestions! I combined both into one chapter! Suggestions are always welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter took longer to write then I expected because I really wanted to do it right. I hope you think it turned out that way! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Jane held the door open with her right hand as she placed her left hand on the small of her girlfriend's back, guiding her into the bar.

"We're closed!" Called the voice from behind the bar.

"It's us, Constance!" Maura called.

"How are you girls?" Constance asked as the two approached the bar.

"We're doing well." Maura answered for the both of them.

The elder woman came out from behind the bar and hugged them both.

"Good to see you again, Constance." Said Jane.

"What brings you two by?" Constance asked stepping back behind the counter.

"We just wanted to say hello." Maura told her. "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is darling." Constance smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

Maura asked for a mixed drink while Jane declined the offer.

"I am actually going to go shoot some pool." Jane told her girlfriend as Constance went to the far end of the bar to pour Maura's order.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"You'll be fine." Jane gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her temple. "I will be right over there if you need me."

The dancer sat at the bar nervously awaiting her mother's return. She didn't realize that Constance had reappeared until her beverage of choice was placed in her line of vision.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Without looking up she took a hefty sip from the glass.

Things were quiet between them until the bartender spoke, "So…how is everything?"

"Good." Maura said with a nod. "Things are going really well. I can't remember a time that I have ever been this happy."

Constance smiled as she watched her daughter grin, "I'm glad. Things with Jane, they are going well?" She asked as she snuck a look at the detective bent over the pool table.

"She's amazing." The dancer's grin got impossibly wider. "Sometimes I don't think I have the words to truly describe how good she is to me. I never thought that I would have anything like this but she's perfect." Maura turned to look at her girlfriend. The elder woman could see the love and warmth in her eyes as she spoke about the brunette.

"She called me here a few weeks ago." Her mother said, "She said that you were going to school and that they were throwing you an end of the semester party."

"Yes, they did. It was very sweet of everyone."

"Finally fulfilling your dreams of becoming a doctor?" Constance questioned.

Maura's expression dropped, "No, I thought about it and was seriously considering it but in the end it was going to take so many years to get there that I decided against it."

"What are you studying then?"

"I am going to become a crime scene investigator." The honey blonde said confidently. "There's a chance that I could get a position at the morgue downtown. Jane's office is in the same building so I have met a lot of the people there. I have gotten to be good friends with one of the medical examiners so hopefully I could work with her."

"That's wonderful, darling. I am so proud of you." Constance said sincerely.

Maura gave a small smile, "Thank you." Then she paused to collect her thoughts, "Were you really planning on coming to the party a few weeks ago?" She finally found the nerve to ask. "Jane said she invited you."

"She did invite me but…I…uh…" The bartender fumbled for words.

"There was no emergency here." Maura stated; her heart dropping. "You know if you don't want anything to do with me…."

Constance cut her off. "No! No, honey that's not it!"

"If it's too hard to see me…if I remind you too much of him then I will just…" Maura began to get emotional. She was hoping to keep the feelings at bay but they were threatening to overflow.

"Maura, please listen to me." Her mother laid a hand on her arm to try to focus her attention, "It is hard to see you." She squeezed her daughter's arm to silence her. She wanted a chance to elaborate on what she had just admitted before the honey blonde could jump to further conclusions. "It's not hard to see you because of him. He's dead and gone and out of our lives forever but I still can't get passed the feeling that I failed you and I am so sorry for that. Seeing you reminds me of how I was a horrible mother, how I didn't stop those things from happening to you for all those years."

"I don't blame you for it Mother." Maura told her as the placed a hand over the one that was holding her arm.

Constance's heart swelled hearing Maura call her 'mother'. That hadn't happened since she was a child. She sighed sadly, "That doesn't stop me from blaming myself. If I had done more…if I had tried harder…if I had…"

"You can't 'what if' yourself to death," Maura cut her off. "If there has been one thing that I have learned in my life it's that. I used to question myself and my decisions all the time. When I got tired of questioning them, I would stick coke up my nose to make it all go away. But now I am sober and happier then I have ever been." The dancer shifted her grasp so that she held her mother's hand in both of hers. "Has my life been perfect? No. Has my life been easy? Hell no. But if you had done something differently all those years ago…I would never have met Jane." She turned her gaze towards the brunette who was lining up a shot at the pool table. "And now I can't imagine my life without her."

The elder woman sniffled. Maura looked back at her and found tears in her eyes. "You have no idea what it means to me to hear that you are happy, Maura. It's all I have ever wanted for you."

The dancer didn't say anything. She simply rose from her chair, stepped around the bar and hugged her mother. Together, the two women cried. Maura was surprised how at home she felt in the maternal embrace considering she hadn't experienced it for so many years. It was as though one more small piece of her had shifted into place.

A few minute later the two parted and dried their eyes. The dancer excused herself to the restroom to freshen up. Jane caught her by the elbow as she walked by,

"Hey, you ok?" It worried her to know her girlfriend had been crying.

Maura nodded with a smile, "Everything is great." She stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jane's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane smiled as the dancer continued her way to the restroom.

The detective put down her pool cue and wandered over the bar. Constance had busied herself by cleaning up Maura's empty glass and wiping down the counter. Jane pulled up a stool,

"How are you?" The brunette asked quietly.

Constance put down her towel and looked Jane in the eye, "I am better then I have been in a long time." She smiled. "And I feel like I have you to thank for that."

Jane was surprised, "Me?"

"Yes," she said, "Because you make my little girl happier then she has ever been before which is all I ever wanted. Thank you for making that happen."

"Are you thanking me for falling in love?" Jane chuckled, "That's all I did. I fell for her the moment I walked into the club and saw her onstage and then I fell for her all over again when I saw her in that alleyway – with her real hair." The detective grinned while the bartender laughed. Jane then grew serious, "I fell in love with her again when she told me about all that she had been through and how she had overcome it. I swore to myself that I would always be by her side through anything else that she could ever go through."

Maura's mother cupped Jane's cheek, tears once again in her eyes, "And for that, I can never say thank you enough." She dropped her hand and squeezed one of Jane's before turning back to closing up the bar.

Maura emerged a few moments later. She slipped in behind Jane's barstool; looping one arm over the detective's shoulder, the other under her other arm and clasping her hands together over Jane's chest. The honey blonde nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck and pressed a few kissed to her skin as Jane kissed her hands. Constance beamed at the interaction.

"We should let you close up." Maura said as she looked at the clock behind the bar.

"I guess it is well past that time." The eldest woman said with a sigh.

"Can we help you with anything? Give you a lift anywhere?" Jane asked.

"Oh, no, I am fine thank you." Constance reassured her. "I just have to drop a few things in the office and then I will drive on home." She stepped out from behind the bar to escort the two ladies to the door.

The bartender gave Jane and tight hug once again whispering her thank in the taller woman's ear. The detective just smiled and gave a nod as she stepped back. She then enveloped her daughter in a strong embrace which lasted almost as long as the one earlier in the evening.

"Will I see more of you now, Mother?" Maura asked with a hopeful smile as she held both of her mother's hands.

Constance gave her daughter's hands a reassuring squeeze, "Definitely."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I always love reviews and chapter suggestions! I want to give the readers what they want to read! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: Dirty role play ahead. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

The shrill ringing of her cellphone brought Maura out of a sleepy haze. She squinted at the clock - 5:53am. She hoped it was Jane calling to say that she would be home soon. The detective and her team had been chasing a murderer for the past week and she had barely seen her girlfriend.

"Hello?" She said groggily into her phone.

_"Maura, this is Frost."_

The dancer bolted upright. Why would her girlfriend's partner be calling her at six in the morning? "Barry?"

_"It's Jane."_ Maura was out of bed and pulling clothes on before he could even continue,_ "She took a bad fall chasing a suspect this morning. They are taking her to the hospital to get checked out now."_

"I will be right there." She was still hopping on one foot trying to tug on her tennis shoe as she left the apartment.

* * *

"I told him not to call you." Jane said as soon as Maura stepped foot in her hospital room.

"Really? Those are your first words to me?" Maura said frustratedly. "That you don't want me here?"

"I'm sorry." Jane said, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She reached a hand out to her girlfriend. Maura paused for a moment before crossing to the bed and perching on its edge. She threaded their fingers together. "You have an early class this morning and I didn't want you to miss it because of me." She sighed.

"It's just a lecture. I can get the notes from someone later." She kissed Jane's knuckles noting that the were slightly scraped up. "What happened?"

Jane proceeded to recount the events of the early morning ending with her fall and the fact that they did 'get the bastard.' She told her proudly.

"I'm fine. They already took me to x-ray and now I am just waiting for the results. The doctor is pretty sure it is just a bad sprain." Jane said as she gestured to her ankle. "I wish he hadn't called you though you really don't need to be worrying about me right now."

"Jane I would've been more upset if I had gone to class and found out about this later. You have always been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for you."

"But your class..."

Maura placed a finger against Jane's lips, "I don't want to hear anything else about my class. YOU are more important then my class. YOU are more important then my entire degree. I would drop out for you in a second."

Jane tried to protest despite the finger against her mouth. This only caused Maura to press harder. "Stop." Maura commanded. She replaced her finger with her lips and kissed her firmly. "I love you."

Jane smiled widely, "I love you too."

The two sat together quietly awaiting Jane's x-ray results. Finally the doctor arrived, "Well Detective, it was just as suspected - only a severe sprain. The x-ray was clear. There were no hairline fractures or any other signs of major injury. You will have to stay off of it completely for a few days. I suspect you have someone that will be able to help you?" He said turning his eyes to Maura.

"Don't worry about that, Doctor." The dancer smiled, "I've got that covered."

"When can I go back to work?" Maura was not surprised that that was Jane's first question.

"You will be on crutches for a few weeks but you can most likely return to desk duty at some point next week."

"Great." Jane drawled. She knew her future at work was only full of paperwork.

"I will send a nurse in with your discharge papers and a prescription." The tall man said as he closed Jane's chart.

"Thank you, Doctor." Maura called out as he left the room.

"So I guess you will have to play doctor for a few days huh?" Jane said flatly. She was not looking forward to being so immobile.

Maura grinned widely as she said, "Well yes, yes I will be."

* * *

Jane sat in bed flipping through her latest issue of her favorite sports magazine while she waited for her girlfriend to return. Maura had left her there with her ankle wrapped, elevated and covered with an ice pack while she stepped out to fill Jane's pain med prescription and run some other errands. She hoped the honey blonde was going to be back soon. If she was going to have to be stuck at her apartment she at least wanted it to be in the company of her girlfriend.

Soon she heard the front door open and close. There were then sounds of Maura moving throughout the apartment. She was surprised when she heard a sharp knock on the bedroom door. Maybe it wasn't Maura after all. Maybe her mother had heard about her accident and was dropping some things by.

"Come in!" She called from her place against the pillows.

Maura entered the room briskly and closed the door behind her. "Good afternoon, Detective Rizzoli. I am sorry to keep you waiting. I am Dr. Isles."

Jane was speechless by her girlfriend's appearance. 'Dr. Isles' stood before her in a white lab coat and from what she could tell - not much else. The coat was held closed by two buttons what were fastened at her waist. A matching set of black and red lacy garments were barely visible above and below the closed buttons. She wore red stilettos and carried a clipboard that she was pretending to read from.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

Maura's voice snapped Jane back to reality. "Yes." She cleared her throat. "Hello, Dr. Isles."

"My orthopedic team has cleared your ankle and asked me to come by once more to do a final check up before you are released. The lack of focus that you just exhibited worries me a bit and I feel as though I should conduct a full examination before you are discharged." She made her way to the bed and placed her clipboard on the bedside table. "Let's take a look at that ankle." She carefully removed the icepack and set it aside. Tracing delicate fingers over the bandage and up the patient's tanned, toned calf made goosebumps rise along her flesh. "The swelling should go down in a few days. Just make sure to follow the previous doctor's instructions about icing and elevating it."

She unbuttoned the two buttons holding her lab coat closed as she sat on the edge of the bed. Jane licked her lips as toned abs came into view. "Now, let's check out the rest of you shall we? Follow my finger with only your eyes." Brown eyes held rapt attention to the Doctor's manicured finger as it floated back and forth in front of her face. "Good." She pretended to make notes on Jane's 'chart'. "Are you experiencing pain anywhere else besides your ankle?"

Jane wasn't quite sure how to answer, how to play along. She had never done anything like this before. "Um...a little bit right here." She told the other woman as she pointed to her chest.

"Did you get any cuts and abrasions there during your fall?"

"I...I don't know." Jane answered.

"Well, then. I guess we will just have to look and see. Would you mind removing your shirt please?"

The detective did as she was told. Pulling her shirt over her head she revealed to her doctor that she wasn't wearing a bra. Maura tried to hide her smile as her girlfriend's hard nipples appeared.

"Thank you." She said, "Now, I am going to run my hand along your chest and abdomen. Just let me know if anything hurts. I want to make sure that you don't have any bruised or cracked ribs. Is that ok?"

"Yes." Jane nodded.

The woman in the lab coat began by running one hand along her collarbone. She traced it from one side to the other before moving downward. Her hand stopped above her left breast. "Your heart rate is certainly elevated, Detective. Is this the source of the pain you mentioned?"

"No," the brunette said breathlessly, "It's a bit lower."

The doctor followed her patient's direction and lowered her hand so that she was cupping her left breast. "Here?"

Jane could only nod.

"I believe a light massage will help with the pain you're experiencing." Maura said as she started to massage the flesh in her hand. "Does the right side hurt as well?"

Again, Jane only nodded.

Maura filled both her hands with Jane's breasts. The brunette moaned as she head fell back against the pillows. "You seem to have acquired some abrasions along your neck." Her lips attached to the detective's exposed throat and nipped their way up and down. Jane wondered if she would come away with a bruise on her neck that wasn't there before this all started.

"How's the pain now, Detective?" The honey blonde asked as she tweaked a nipple between her fingers.

Jane had to take a moment to find her words, "No more pain. That massage does wonders."

"Good." The doctor said with a smile. She quickly leaned down ran her tongue across a hard nipple which caused Jane to gasp, "And I am glad to see that your body is responding to stimuli; sometimes that can be affected after your body experiences a traumatic event. Shall we continue with the exam?"

"Yes, please." The patient nearly begged.

"I need to continue to check the rest of your body's response to the stimuli that has just been provided. I want to make sure that I am thorough."

"I appreciate that, Doctor." Jane said with a grin.

"Could you raise your hips please? I am going to have to remove your shorts and underwear."

The detective did as she was asked and soon both garments were being tossed across the room.

"Thank you. Now I want to be mindful of your ankle injury but I am going to need you to spread your legs for me a bit to allow me better access to your body."

Jane did as she was told, adjusting the position that she was laying in in order to open for the doctor.

"Are you experiencing any pain here?" The physician questioned as she placed her palm on Jane's pelvic bone.

"There's a bit of an ache." The brunette told her, "It's sort of throbbing."

Dr. Isles smiled at the description, "In a good way or a bad way?"

"A good way." Jane almost moaned, "A very, very good way."

"Well let's see if we can make it even better." She traced a careful finger along the outside of the brunette's folds; up and down before finally dipping in a little further. "It certainly seems that your response to stimuli is positive all around." The doctor said as she encountered a abundance of wetness between the other woman's legs. "I still need to be sure though."

With that, the doctor slipped a finger inside of her patient which caused a moan to escape from both of their lips. She worked quickly, pumping her finger in and out of the woman beneath her. It wasn't long before she added a second finger and allowed her thumb to trace over the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening. Jane moaned loudly at the additional sensations.

From her place on the side of the bed, Dr. Isles was able to lean over and take one of her girlfriend's nipples into her mouth while her fingers continued their work. The brunette groaned as she threaded her fingers through honey blonde locks in order to keep her in place. It didn't take much more before the doctor felt the muscles around her fingers begin to tighten. She knew that Jane wasn't going to last much longer. She released the breast from her lips and kissed her way upward; nipping and sucking at the column of the tanned throat before her as she made her way to capture the other woman's lips. Slipping her tongue past the brunette's lips she curled the fingers that were inside of her just the right way to cause Jane to crash over the edge. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth as her whole body spasmed with release.

Jane ripped their mouths apart as she collapsed again the pillows behind her. "Oh my God." She panted loudly.

"I am very pleased with that result, Detective Rizzoli. I believe you are going to make a complete recovery if you follow your discharge instructions properly." The doctor told her as she licked the wetness from her fingers. Jane groaned again as she watched the other woman tasting her. "You should start with your first dose of medication."

Maura reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out Jane's prescription. She handed the other woman a pill and the glass of water that she had left by the bed earlier. The brunette did as she was told and as soon as the put the glass back on the nightstand she reached up and pulled Maura's mouth to hers.

She was instantly granted access to the honey blonde's mouth and couldn't help but groan once more when she tasted herself on the other woman's tongue. They were both panting frantically when they had to part for air.

"That was...I don't even..." Jane had to take a moment to compose herself. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you thought so." Maura smiled as she nuzzled her nose against Jane's and kissed her again.

Jane traced her fingers along the lapels of the lab coat, "Where did you get this?"

"I borrowed it from Jordan." The honey blonde smiled, "I stopped by the morgue while I was out."

"Do you think she will notice if you don't bring it back?" Jane asked with a grin.

Maura laughed, "You like it huh?"

"Let's just say I am glad that you are studying to become a CSI and not a doctor if you give examinations like that!"

The dancer giggled as she stood up from her place at the side of the bed. Jane questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting more comfortable." Maura could see that her girlfriend was fading - probably from a mixture of the sex and the medication.

Sleepy brown eyes never left her body as Maura slipped out of her coat, under garments and heels. The dancer crawled into bed and pressed her now naked form against Jane's.

Jane smiled as she snuggled into her, "Maura, can we play doctor tomorrow too?"

* * *

**It's my first time writing anything like that so I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear what you think! Further plot suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Jane paced the living room floor at three o'clock in the morning. She had expected Maura home hours ago. The dancer had texted her earlier that night and said that she was going out with some friends from school after their class since she had the night off from The Candy Store. Jane had been stuck at work anyway so she didn't mind but now she was worried. She had called and texted but hadn't gotten a response. She desperately wanted to go out and search for her girlfriend but she had no idea where to start. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard fumbling at the front door.

"Thank God." She breathed out when pulled the door open.

There before her stood a very drunk Maura Isles.

"Hey baby," The dancer slurred, "I couldn't figure out how to get my key in the lock." She giggled a she walked past the brunette.

"Where the hell have you been?" Was all that Jane could manage to say. She thought she would be relieved to have Maura home but all she really felt was anger and frustration. "I have been going out of my mind wondering where you were!"

"I told you I was going out with friends." Maura managed to say while she tried to take off her shoes without falling over.

"I didn't expect you to be this late though and I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours to make sure you were ok. I don't care that you were out late but I have been worried sick thinking that something had happened to you!"

"You tried to...huh?" Maura dumped her entire purse open on the living room floor and began fishing for your phone. "Oh.." She giggled when she found the device, "I must not have turned it back on after my test."

Jane didn't know what to say. She simply stared at the smaller woman slack jawed. Maura didn't seem to care that Jane had been worried about her all night.

"I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me?" The dancer stumbled over where the brunette was standing the threw her arms around her neck. Jane had no problem smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"I will..." Jane choked on her words when she looked closely into Maura's eyes. She took the other woman's face in her hands. "Are you...are you high right now too?"

"I..." The dancer didn't attempt to move from Jane's grasp as she giggled, "It was just a little weed."

"Just a little weed!?" Jane was completely taken aback by her girlfriend's omission. She took a large step backwards to put some space between them. "Maura how can you even say that to me!?" She raised her voice for the first time since the dancer had stumbled in the door.

"Jane it was nothing..."

"Nothing?!" Jane cut her off. "Maura, it's not nothing when you used to have a drug problem! It's not nothing when you are dating a cop! I can't do this...I...I need some space."

"Jane?!" Maura began to quickly sober up at her girlfriend's words, "Jane, please...can we just...will you please..."

The detective didn't hear a word that other woman was saying as she crossed to the kitchen counter and picked up her keys. She slammed the front door behind her as Maura pleaded with her not to go.

* * *

It was past five thirty in the morning when Jane came back into the apartment. She knew that she had over reacted to the situation but if she could go back in time and do it all over again she wasn't sure if she could really react much differently. She found the door unlocked and assumed that due to her inebriated state Maura had forgotten to lock the door behind her when she had stormed off. She kicked the door shut behind her and threw the lock before turning to look at the room before her. The contents of Maura's purse were no longer on the floor and all the lights were still burning.

She wasn't sure whether or not she was happy about the fact that Maura had gone to bed. She knew that she really shouldn't talk to her girlfriend about the events of the night until the honey blonde was completely sober. The detective went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water before digging some pain meds out of the cabinet. She knew that Maura would need them when she woke up.

Jane turned out lights in the living room and kitchen as she made her way to the bedroom. She stopped in her tracks when she opened the door. Even with all the lights on she should still see an outline of Maura's body in bed but it was empty. She threw the light on to find that her exhaustion wasn't getting the best of her - Maura was not in bed. She rushed to the bathroom but that too was empty. She all but chucked the glass of water and the pill bottle bounced on the floor as she rushed back to the living room to search for any other signs of her girlfriend.

She was frantic. What could have happened? Where could she have gone? That's when she found the note. She had bypassed it before. Sitting on the counter was a piece of notebook paper that read:

**I am so sorry.  
-M**

It wasn't the text that sent Jane's heart plummeting to her stomach. It was the house key that was taped underneath it.

* * *

She had to be here. Where else would she go? Jane had to call information to get the address and she prayed that it was still up to date. It was pushing 7am. She had been awake for 24 hour and she was beyond desperate to find her girlfriend. Stepping up to the front door, she knocked.

The older woman answered almost instantly. It was obvious that she hadn't been woken up.

"Constance, please tell me..." Jane couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of having to look for Maura some place else - not knowing where else to look - sent her heart to her stomach again.

"She's here." Constance nodded, "She showed up around four thirty and just couldn't stop crying. She told me everything. If it's any consolation she regrets everything that happened. She's heartbroken to think that she has lost you."

Jane's eyes became wet. "How did she..?" Throughout everything, Jane hadn't even considered how Maura had gotten home, how she had gotten to her mother's apartment.

"She took a cab." The older woman pointed down the hallway, "She cried herself to sleep about an hour ago."

A quick 'thank you' left Jane's mouth as she rushed down the hall. She paused in the doorway for only a moment as she took in the sight of the sleeping woman. Her honey blonde hair was going off in every direction possible. She could still see tear streaks along her cheeks. Her waterproof eye make up obviously couldn't stand up to the amount of tears that were shed.

Jane eased herself onto the side of the bed. A scarred hand reached up and smoothed a lock of hair away from her eyes. The movement caused the dancer to stir. Her eyes cracked open and she was shocked by what she saw.

"Jane?" She couldn't be sure that it was her. That this wasn't a drunken dream.

"Hi." Jane nearly whispered. She stroked Maura's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Green eyes immediately began to leak, "I am so sorry!"

The dancer flung herself into Jane's arms and buried her face in the other woman's neck. She murmured the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again as she sobbed against Jane.

Jane held her closely and rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry too." She told her. "I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. I should never have walked out like that."

"When you..." Maura hiccuped as she pulled back slightly so that she could look Jane in the eye, "When you said you couldn't do this...I didn't know what to do...I couldn't face having to actually say goodbye to you...I thought it would be easier..."

"I am so sorry for saying that, Maura. I wish I could take it back. I didn't mean it that way." There were so many emotions bouncing around inside of her that Jane didn't know how to express herself. Instead, she pressed their lips together. The kiss was frantic and desperate. Maura clung to her girlfriend, terrified that if she let her go then she would wake up and this wouldn't be real.

Jane eventually pulled away but kept their foreheads pressed together. "Can we go home now?"

Maura smiled widely and nodded.

* * *

That evening, Jane found herself sitting in a large room full of people with her girlfriend by her side.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Jane and I am here to support my girlfriend." She kissed the back of the smooth hand she was holding before turning to the honey blonde.

"Hi, I'm Maura and I am an addict."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. You hate me for bringing it back but I did. I was getting requests for drama so there's what you get! :)**

**I would love to hear your thoughts! Reviews always make me happy. Thanks to mchell I have the next chapter all planned out. The more you tell me what you want to read the faster the chapters will come to you! This story has gotten harder to write now that I am not basing things off of the song lyrics. Looking forward to hearing from you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Three chapters written and posted during the busiest week of my life which ended with me crying at my desk out of complete exhaustion - that's what happens when you give me things to work it! :)**

**A big thanks to mchell for the inspiration!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Max!" Maura exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

Max smiled widely and hugged the dancer. "Thank you baby doll. You looked great up there tonight!"

"Doesn't she always?" Jane said with a smile as she slipped in behind Maura and placed a hand on her waist. "Happy Birthday, Max!"

"Thanks J!"

Maura asked, "Who is tending bar tonight?"

The club had just closed up at its normal hour but the employees were staying to celebrate their boss' birthday.

"Well who else?" Max said as she moved to step back into the position she held every night.

"Not at your own birthday party!" Maura told her. "I am covering you tonight! Go! This is your party now go enjoy it!"

The older woman tried to argue but the dancer didn't want to hear it. "Go! Now!"

Maura handed both Max and Jane beers and sent them out into the party.

"I will be back to see you soon." Jane said as she leaned across the bar towards her girlfriend.

The dancer – now bartender – met her halfway in a simple kiss. Jane smiled into it, she loved being able to kiss Maura at the club. Those chances didn't happen often.

"I love you." The brunette smiled when she pulled back.

Maura returned her smile, "I love you too. Now go have fun with our friends."

* * *

Jane felt a little out of place sitting in the middle of the club without Maura by her side. Every time she had made her way back to the bar to say hello to her girlfriend she was always sent back out to mix and mingle.

"I've having fun back here! I haven't bar tended in forever I forgot what it was like!" She would hand Jane a cold bottle of beer and give her a kiss before pushing her back towards the party.

The detective looked back towards the bar and smiled when she saw Maura laughing with some of the dancers she was mixing drinks for. She could get used to seeing her behind that bar – with her clothes ON! Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi."

Jane turned to see a tall man with brown hair standing next to her. He extended his hand, "I'm Jason. Max told me to come and introduce myself. She tells me you're a cop."

"Detective by day and bouncer by night." Jane said with a smile. She returned his handshake. "Jane Rizzoli."

* * *

Maura pulled a fresh bottle of vodka out from under the counter to finish making a drink for Tracie. She looked up and saw Jane talking to a man that she didn't recognize. Her girlfriend seemed to be very engaged in the conversation; smiling and laughing at whatever the stranger was saying. She trusted her girlfriend. She knew that she had nothing to worry about but it was the man she didn't trust. She knew every other male in this bar. She passed Tracie her drink and looked back at her girlfriend. Who was the new guy? And where had he come from?

* * *

An hour and 15 minutes – that's how long Jane had been talking to that stranger. It had been an hour and 45 minutes since Jane had come to see her at the bar. She knew that Jane's beer was empty. She had watched as the brunette tipped her head back and drained the bottle. That was a half an hour ago. When she had made a tray of shots for Amber she hadn't thought about the fact that two of those shots would be handed to Jane and the mysterious man. When she saw him reach into his wallet and then hand her girlfriend a card – which inevitably had to have his number on it - she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something.

"Tig, take care of things for me for a second." She called to the bar back.

She crossed over to the table where Jane was sitting. Without even acknowledging the man sitting at the table she interrupted their conversation. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Jane said. Something about Maura's demeanor was different. Something was going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Excuse me." She said to the man across from her.

Maura lead her to the back alley where they often had private moments during their shifts at the club. Before Jane could get a question out of her mouth, her lips were covered by the honey blonde's. Maura drove her tongue past her lips with very little resistance. Jane wasn't sure what had gotten into her girlfriend but she definitely wasn't going to refuse her.

The dancer wove her fingers into Jane's dark hair and held her head firmly in place. Her grip didn't loosen as she kissed her way down her neck and latched onto the taller woman's pulse point. Jane groaned in both pain and pleasure as Maura feasted on her neck. When she was satisfied with her work, Maura pulled back with a smile.

"Well, we should get back to the party." She gave Jane one last solid kiss and the lead her back into the club.

Jane knew that there was a dark mark on her neck – there was no way that there COULDN'T be one. She brought the taller woman to the bar where she handed Jane two fresh beers. "For your friend." She said with a grin.

Jane accepted the bottles with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She went back to the table where Jason was still sitting and handed him the cold beer. His eyes bulged when she sat down in front of him. Even in the dark light, the imprint on Jane's neck was still very, VERY visible.

"Well then," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Jane collapsed against the pillows. She was a hot and sweaty mess. Maura had all but thrown her onto their bed and ripped her pants off when they got home. It seems as though her face was buried between Jane's legs for hours as she took the brunette over the edge multiple times.

"You know he's gay right?" Jane managed to pant as Maura – who had finally shed her own clothes – cuddled against her.

'That's what she says right now?' Maura thought to herself but voiced a casual and innocent, "Who?"

"Who?" Jane repeated with a chuckle. "Jason - Max's brother - the guy I was talking to at the club. The guy that you suddenly became so insanely jealous of that you felt as though you had to drag me outside and mark me as your own."

"Well you are." Maura said in a defiant and pouting tone as she pulled the brunette closer.

"Yes, I am." Jane laughed again, "Now you know how I feel every night – except you should probably multiply it by a thousand because you're naked when guys stare at you."

The thought of that made Maura's heart sink, "I am sorry for making you feel that way. It's a really shitty feeling."

"It's ok," Jane told her as she tipped her chin up so that she could look her in the eye, "In the end, I know that I'm the one taking you home."

"Damn right!" Maura exclaimed with a smile and a kiss. "Are you sure he's gay?"

"Very gay!" The brunette reassured her, "He showed me pictures of his partner and their son. His 4th grade class is putting together a career fair and he was wondering if I would come and represent the BPD. He gave me his card so that I could call him and set it up."

"Oh." Was all Maura managed to say, "I still stand by my actions!"

All Jane could do was laugh.

* * *

**So I tried to take the humorous approach to a jealous Maura and I hope you liked it. You should leave me a review and let me know! ;)  
**

**You wanna know something awesome and exciting?! I already have the next chapter planned out - that's what happens when you give me things to work with!**


	35. Chapter 35

**It's official. I work too much. BUT…this chapter is super long so I like to think that that makes up for my slow posting time.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Jane sprawled out on the queen sized bed she shared with her girlfriend. With her head dangling off the end of it and her feet amongst the pillows she watched – upside down - as Maura moved around the room putting away laundry and straightening things up while humming softly to herself. She knew she should get up and help but she loved watching the dancer move around the room. Toned legs were bare for her eyes to roam up and down, her amazing ass was just barely covered by a pair of light pink cotton shorts, a sliver of her abs were tempting her as they peak out from between her shorts and her white tank top, strong yet delicate arms opened and closed dresser drawers – she loved Maura's arms – but not as much as she loved her breasts. Her favorite part of Maura's body was straining against the tight top as she moved about the room.

'She's so delicious.' Jane thought to herself.

Maura moved out of her line of sight and just as Jane was above to turn her head to find her, upside down Maura appeared right in front of her.

The dancer pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's lips – careful to avoid bumping chins and noses before asking, "Are you on call this weekend?"

Jane didn't want to answer the other woman's question. Not when she could kiss her again. She tangled her fingers in honey blonde hair and brought their lips together again. 'We need to try this upside down kissing thing more often.' She decided by herself. When she pulled away she answered, "Just so happens that I am not. What's up?"

Maura ignored her question with a question of her own, "Do you think that you could get Friday off as well?"

"Probably…" The detective stretched out the word in a curious tone.

"Well," Maura sat on the bed next to her. Jane slid her body up so that her head was no longer hanging off the end of the bed. She propped her head up on her forearm so that she could see her girlfriend, "I was hoping that we could go somewhere for our anniversary. Maybe find a B&B not far from here or do some kind of stay-cation at the hotel downtown."

Anniversary. Right! How the hell could it have slipped her mind? "I think that's a fantastic idea!" Jane smiled.

"Do you have a preference about where we go?" Maura asked.

Jane sat up and slipped her arms around Maura's waist. She leaned in and nibbled on the smaller woman's ear, "I don't care as long as it is somewhere where I can have you naked and all to myself."

"That's easily arranged." Maura laughed, "I will take care of everything then. I've already got something good in mind."

"Fantastic!" Jane exclaimed, "Now about naked and all to myself – can I get that right now too?"

The dancer pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the floor, "Once again, easily arranged!"

* * *

"What's eatin' you Rizzoli?" Max asked as she poured a beer behind the bar.

"Huh?" Jane was off in her own little world and barely caught on to the fact that the older woman had sad something.

"I said, 'What's eatin' you?' You've been out of it all night." Max set the last beer on the tray in front of her and sent it off with the waitress.

"It's our anniversary this weekend – I almost completely forgot about it which makes me feel like an asshole. Have you ever been so happy with someone that you have no sense of time? That it just feels like you've been together forever and the number of weeks and months don't matter?" Jane asked.

"No." Max said almost instantly. "I never felt that with either of my ex-husbands. You're a lucky girl! And if you're so happy then what's the problem?"

"I have no idea what to get her! She's planning this whole weekend getaway or stay-cation thing for us but I don't have a clue what I am going to get her." Jane whined.

"Have you thought about proposing?" Max asked simply.

Jane's heart stopped at the question. "Is it awful of me to say that even though I am really as happy as I just said that I am that I am not ready for that yet? I have no doubt in my mind that she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with but actually proposing right now doesn't feel right. We have talked about it a little bit – financially we're not in a place to make it happen, she's so busy with school and work, and we both know what a cluster fuck my job can be! The stress of planning a wedding right now would just be too much."

"If it's not the time then it is not the time." Max told her. "There isn't anything wrong with that; the fact that both of you know that and that you're on the same page about it is a good thing."

"Yeah." Jane sighed. She turned to look at her girlfriend dancing on stage. She never thought that she could feel a love this strong.

Max smiled as she watched the bouncer watch the dancer, "Just find her something that says how much she means to you, how much you love her. We both know that that is one thing that she has never had in her life until you. You'll figure it out."

* * *

"What should I pack?" Jane asked early Friday morning as she climbed out of bed.

The dancer stretched as she watched her barely dressed girlfriend cross to their closet. "I have already taken care of it." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reached her hands towards the other woman. Jane crossed back to her; threading their fingers together for a moment as she stood between the seated woman's legs. "We just have to be at the airport in an hour and a half."

"Where are we going?" Jane asked. The detective had had to restrain herself from asking Maura that question all week.

Maura remained silent; not quite ready to give up the surprise.

"Please?" The brunette asked again as she leaned closer. "Please?" She asked again when Maura didn't say anything. She pressed her lips to the honey blonde's in a sweet kiss. The dancer was so focused on the lips against hers that she didn't notice when the pair of hands slipped from her shoulders to her hips. "Please?" Jane asked again just before she tightened her grips on the flesh beneath her fingers and tickled the other woman mercilessly.

"Jane! Stop!" Maura shrieked.

"Not until you tell me!" Jane said as she continued her tickling assault.

"Stop! Please!" the dancer laughed, "It's a surprise!"

Jane did not relent, "I'm going to find out in an hour anyway so you might as well tell me now!"

The tickling continued until Maura gave in, "Alright, fine! Fine! Let me up and I will show you!"

The brunette let her up but kept close to the other woman in case she was trying to trick her and get away. Maura was true to her word though. She crawled up to her side of the bed and opened the bedside table. She extracted something and handed it to her girlfriend.

"We're going to Martha's Vineyard?!" Jane exclaimed looking at the plane tickets in her hand.

Maura beamed at Jane's excitement, "I booked us a private cottage on the beach. We just have to stop for food when we get there but everything else is provided. We have it until Monday morning."

"This is going to be so amazing. I am so excited to spend the weekend away with you – nobody else, no distractions, just you." The brunette smiled.

"I love you." Maura told her.

"I love you more."

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Jane exclaimed as she walked through the door to the cottage.

The flight had gone smoothly; just a quick half hour flight south. They picked up a rental car and headed to the grocery store to stock up on food for the weekend before steering the car towards their rented home.

"The pictures don't do it justice!" Maura agreed.

The downstairs consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining nook and half bath. The living room was to the left with a couch, armchair and coffee table all facing a fireplace. The kitchen and dining nook were to the right. Tucked away opposite the front door was a small staircase that lead to a loft bedroom and full bath.

"I'm going to see what upstairs looks like!" Jane said bolting towards the stairs.

Maura chuckled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm as she started to put away the groceries.

"Babe you've to the see the size of this tub! It's massive!" Jane called from the top of the stairs.

The dancer responded, "Just a second!"

It was silent for a moment before Jane called down again, "Maura get up here!"

"Hang on!"

"No really! You have to see this!" The brunette insisted.

Maura took another moment to make sure that all frozen or refrigerated items were stored properly. The dry goods could wait. She grabbed their suitcases and took them upstairs with her.

"Where are you?" Maura asked as she hit the landing and found that her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Out here!"

The honey blonde turned and followed the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She found the taller woman outside on a balcony that spanned the side of the house from one end to the other. There was a small fire pit surrounded by lounge chairs at one end. Jane was leaning against the railing and looking out over the ocean ahead of her.

"It's so beautiful out here!" Jane smiled.

Maura returned her smile, "Yes it is." The dancer crossed to stand behind her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist and stretched up on her tiptoes to look at the water over Jane's shoulder. She pressed a kiss to her neck in the process.

"I am not usually one for mornings but I can only imagine what the sunrise looks like here." The detective said.

"Well," Maura grinned, her tone playful, "I guess I might just have to keep you up all night so that you can find out."

Jane turned in the embrace and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders, "I have a very important question for you Ms. Isles."

"Yes?" Maura inquired.

The brunette leaned down so she could whisper in her ear, "Which part of the house would you like to be taken in first?"

* * *

They spent the rest of Friday settling in and ended the evening with a long walk on the beach. When Jane woke up Saturday morning she was disappointed to wake up to cold sheets rather than her girlfriend's warm naked body. Looking around the room she deduced that the honey blonde wasn't in the bathroom. She crawled out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs only to find the lower level empty as well. What she did find was a note attached to the coffee pot. She smiled to herself as she picked it up – Maura knew that this would be the first thing that she did upon waking up alone. She read,

**Went for a run. Love you! –M**

Jane decided to go about making breakfast. She found that Maura had prepped the coffee pot and all she needed to do was turn it on. She was about to pull eggs and bacon from the fridge when the front door opened.

"Hey babe!" She called out to the honey blonde.

"Hey!" Maura smiled, still slightly out of breath.

Jane turned and grinned at her sweaty girlfriend, "How was your run?"

"It was good," Maura told her, "I thought about waking you up to come with me but you looked so peaceful I decided to let you sleep."

"I appreciate that." The brunette smiled. "I was just about to start breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry."

"You figured right." The dancer began to tug on the bottom of Jane's t-shirt, "but how about this…how about you come upstairs and take a shower with me and when we're done, together we make breakfast – or lunch depending on what time I finally let you back down here?"

Jane grinned, "Lead the way!"

A few hours later the couple decided to have a picnic lunch out on the beach. Jane's arms were piled with towels, chairs and an umbrella that they found in the hall closet while Maura carried the picnic basket.

"How about right here?" Maura finally asked as they reached a smooth section of sand.

"Sure, fine, whatever. I don't care at this point." Jane huffed with her arms full of equipment. She dumped it at her feet careful not to hit her own toes.

"I could've carried something else, you know." Maura said as she put down the basket.

Jane didn't respond but went about placing the chairs and umbrellas in the sand. Maura spread out the towels in front of the chairs and set out their lunch. The brunette was about to dig into the food when Maura held out a bottle of sunscreen.

"Will you do my back?"

Jane grinned and took the bottle, "Would I ever say no to rubbing something all over you?"

The dancer chuckled and lay down on her stomach on one of the towels. Jane worked slowly as she spread the lotion across her girlfriend's pale shoulders. She would occasionally press a kiss to a section of her skin before the massaged the lotion onto it. She found the Maura would moan whenever she started working on certain places of her back. The brunette was now finding it every hard to control herself.

Maura could feel Jane begin to toy with the tie that was holding her bikini together at the middle of her back, "Behave yourself." She said with a chuckle.

Jane asked defiantly, "What if I don't want to?"

The honey blonde managed to roll over onto her back while Jane was still straddling her hips. "Then I guess we will just have to go back inside won't we?"

"Oh come on, Maur," the brunette leaned down and nuzzled their noses together; "The next closest beach house is like a mile from here."

"You don't know…" she was unable to finish her sentence as Jane connected their mouths together. She was able to slip her tongue into Maura's mouth with little resistance.

The dancer was panting loudly when Jane relinquished her lips and began to travel down her neck. She nipped and sucked her way down Maura's pale throat and nibbled along her collarbone. Before Maura knew what was happening, the brunette pulled her bikini top to the side and latched on to one of the hard nipples she had just exposed.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed. She was slightly surprised by her girlfriend's actions and felt as though she needed to do something to me her stop – the middle of a beach was not the place for something like this – but she couldn't find the will power to push the other woman away.

While Jane licked and sucked at Maura's left breast, her fingers massaged and tugged on her right. The brunette then managed to slip her unoccupied hand between their bodies and traced the folds between Maura's legs. Her finger never dipped beneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms.

The dancer gasped, "Oh, Jane!"

The brunette continued her actions along the three areas of Maura's body. Her mouth and hand alternated between breasts while the hand between her legs only stimulated her over the fabric. Maura dug her fingernails of her right hand into Jane's scalp while the other clawed at her back and shoulders. The dancer let out a strangled cry as she fell over the edge. Jane grinned as she sat back. She allowed the other woman's breathing to slow before kissing her sweetly. She picked up the bottle of sunscreen and flipped the cap open,

"Now, want me to do your front?"

They spent the remainder of the afternoon on the shore. Jane was horrified when she found out that her girlfriend had never built a sand castle and insisted on going back to the house to find supplies to aid in their construction of one. They laughed as they chased each other through the sand and splashed each other with the waves.

The day came to an end faster than either of them realized. Soon the sky was dark and they found themselves wrapped together in bed after hours of exploring each other's bodies.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Jane asked. Her voice was heavy; she was obviously on the verge of falling asleep.

"I don't think that forever is an option but we do have all day tomorrow." Maura smiled from her place on Jane's chest.

The brunette yawned, "Oh, alright."

Maura kissed the skin beneath her lips, "Goodnight babe."

* * *

Morning broke and when the two women rose they decided to explore what the island had to offer. They spent the afternoon exploring small shops and art stores. They stopped for lunch at a little shack that claimed to have the best seafood on the island. The sun was just beginning to set when Jane pulled the car into the grocery store parking lot.

"What are we here for?" Maura asked as Jane put the car in park.

"You stay here." Jane told her, "I am just going to pick up something for dessert."

"Does it involve some type of syrup that I get to lick off your body?" Maura asked with a sly smile.

Jane grinned, "Hmmm…maybe I will make that dessert part two." She kissed Maura quickly, "I will be right back."

The detective was very secretive about her dessert purchase. She didn't allow her girlfriend to get anywhere near that paper bag which stored her surprise. After dinner she left Maura on the couch with a glass of wine and told her to stay there until she was called. The dancer was thinking of all sorts of scenarios that Jane could be putting into place upstairs. Finally she heard Jane behind her,

"Care to join me upstairs?"

Maura turned to see that Jane was still dressed in the same cut off jean shorts and hoodie that she had been all day. She gave no hints as to what she had been up to on the second floor of the house. The dancer simply rose and took Jane's hand before she was lead upstairs. She had half expected a room full of candles and a bed full of rose petals but what she received as a fire in the fire pit on the balcony next to a lounge chair and a small table that held the ingredients for smores.

"I thought we could do a little star gazing tonight." Jane smiled.

Maura returned her grin, "I love it! What are we using to roast the marshmallows?"

"An old Rizzoli trick," Jane said as she picked up a long piece of metal. Upon further examination, Maura realized that Jane had untwisted two wire coat hangers and straightened them into roasting sticks. "You first," the brunette said as she handed her girlfriend a marshmallow.

Maura sat between Jane's legs and leaned against her chest as they both sat on the lounge chair. They giggled together as Jane told stories of she and her brothers making smores together as kids. Frankie had managed to set the living room rug and a bush in the backyard on fire while attempting to put out flaming marshmallows. Jane listened intently as Maura pointed out the constellations and shared what she knew about them.

The plate of dessert was almost half gone when Jane excused herself into the house. She came back a moment later but instead of reclaiming her seat behind the dancer she perched herself on the chair's edge.

"I love you so much." She began.

The honey blonde smiled, "I love you too." She could tell that her girlfriend had more to say but she took a moment to kiss her before she let her continue.

"I know that we have talked about how we should wait to get engaged and I still feel that we should. I don't want either of us to be super stressed out while planning it and I want to have enough money to give you the wedding of your dreams."

Maura nodded, "I still feel the same way."

"Good." Jane smiled, "But…everything that happened on Max's birthday a few weeks ago got me thinking." She paused for a moment. Maura could tell that she was trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say by the way she was chewing on her lip, "I realized that there isn't anything that sort of symbolizes that we are together – nothing that a stranger could look at say, 'They're a couple.' And while I know we don't really need that, I know that we are devoted to each other no matter what." Maura nodded her head in agreement, "I just thought that it might be nice…so…"

Jane pulled a small velvet box from her pocket. Maura's eyes were instantly wet when she opened it to reveal what was inside, "I want to give you this promise ring as a symbol of my love for you. I promise that I will always be by your side no matter what. I promise that my love for you will never falter. And I promise that one day I will make an honest woman out of you and officially ask you to spend the rest of your life with me."

Maura couldn't form words as Jane slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. She crawled into Jane's lap and kissed her passionately. She could only hope that her lips were still telling Jane all that she wanted to say but with her actions instead of her words. Silent tears were running down her pale cheeks when the kiss finally ended.

"I'm sorry," Maura said as Jane reached up to wipe her tears away, "I just never thought that I would ever find someone to love the way that I love you."

"I know baby." Jane whispered.

The honey blonde wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pressed their foreheads together, "I will never be able to truly tell you how much you mean to me Jane - how much you have changed my life - but the fact that you are willing to give me the chance to try to show you that everyday means the world to me. I love you so much."

Jane kissed her softly, "I love you too. This past year has been the best year of my life."

"Mine too." Maura said, "I could never imagine my life without you. The fact that I lived to find you amazes me every day."

"Well you will never have to know what life is like without me." Jane assured her as she tightened her grip on the smaller woman's waist.

"Can I take you inside and show you how much I love you?" Maura asked while her fingers toyed with the strings on Jane's hoodie.

The brunette's face split into a wide grin, "How could a girl ever say 'no' to that?"

* * *

**First of all…I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts. Second of all…I'm going to beat you to it and tell you that there won't be a wedding in this story. There most likely won't be an official engagement in this story because to me that's not necessarily what I want it to be about. Hate to burst your bubble if that's what you wanted but I will do my best to give you anything else you want if you shoot me a message or a review!**


End file.
